


Incapable of Love

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Series: Incapable of Love (+extras) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, uhhhhh his dad dies???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate mark, placed somewhere random on your body. Some easy to cover, some hard. Some soulmate marks are pairs, both having a beautiful tattoo, matching perfectly. Some soulmate marks are matches, like pencil and paper, sun and moon. At first contact of skin to skin, the marks with burn, and fill with colour. Poly bonds weren’t common, but they aren’t rare. It used to be common, about a 50% chance, but most poly bonds didn’t work, ending up in one of the soulmates rejected, and alone, mark slowly becoming dark. Everyone is born with a soulmate mark, but 1% of people didn’t have a soulmate.Tobio thought he was that 1%.(On Wattpad under username @boke_beany)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Incapable of Love (+extras) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174541
Comments: 217
Kudos: 1890





	1. I'm Strong, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I love IwaOiKage so much that I don’t think there’s enough fanfics so I decided to write my own for the other starving fans of this amazing OT3 so enjoy! This isn’t beta read so if anything could be improved please inform me!

Everyone is born with a soulmate mark, placed somewhere random on your body. Some easy to cover, some hard. Some soulmate marks are pairs, both having a beautiful tattoo, matching perfectly. Some soulmate marks are matches, like pencil and paper, sun and moon.

At first contact of skin to skin, the marks with burn, and fill with colour.

The second stage will start after a while, and writing something on your skin will appear on your soulmate, and bruises and scratches appear too.

The third stage, the tattoo will start to change depending on your soulmate’s feelings, be it good or bad. Good, the pencil slightly dull and the paper scribbled with hearts. Bad, the pencil snapped and paper ripped. Roses wilted, leaves dead. A new moon instead of a full one.

The forth and final stage, is shared pain, when all the bruises that appears finally have feelings connected to them. All the marks has a meaning. Sun, bright, cheerful. Moon, mysterious, but silently reflecting the sun’s energy. Pencil, creative, but easily breaks.

Poly bonds weren’t common, but they aren’t rare. It used to be common, about a 50% chance, but most poly bonds didn’t work, ending up in one of the soulmates rejected, and alone, mark slowly becoming dark. Everyone is born with a soulmate mark, but 1% of people didn’t have a soulmate.

Tobio thought he was that 1%. His tattoo was interesting, located on both of the insides of his wrists. Half on his left, half on his right. When put together, it formed a heart, covered by chains and a padlock. Tobio actually liked his mark. Even though it was colourless, the chains looked like actual metal, and the heart, although not looking like a real human heart, looked realistic in someway. He used to show it off, his personal puzzle that he could solve by just connecting his wrists side by side. Until someone asked what it meant. He didn’t know. What did it mean? One of his classmates suggested that it meant he was incapable of love, locking away his feelings. Little Tobio just laughed it off, not knowing how to respond. That’s when the rumours started.

_"Do you know what his mark is?"_

_"I heard he doesn’t know how to feel emotions. What a freak."_

_"Omg! Isn’t that the kid that doesn’t have a soulmate!?"_

_The kid that doesn’t have a soulmate._

**Doesn’t have a soulmate.**

Maybe they were right. Tobio didn’t know how to love. He didn’t have anyone to love. He didn’t have any friends, they all thought he was weird. Tobio started covering his marks. Long sleeved shirts, bracelets, wristbands and sometimes make up. He still looked at it though, it calmed him. He came to the terms that maybe he is one of those 1% that doesn’t have soulmates. He didn’t care.

_Not at all._

Of course he didn’t care, he had volleyball. His papa taught him when papa was healthy. Mommy was papa’s soulmate, but mommy left papa for someone else who didn’t have a soulmate, and Tobio had no idea where she was. His papa’s mark was very pretty! Tulips sprung on his shoulder, all the way to his elbow, the colours a very dark purple, so dark it could be mistaken as black. Papa wasn’t ashamed, he showed it off. Maybe when he was older, he could proudly show off his mark again, colourless and blank. He even noticed that the keyhole was oddly shaped, like two holes closely molded. It made up a heart. Tobio smiled when he saw this. Maybe his mark wasn’t so bad.

\-----

He met them during middle school, at the volleyball team. They were his senpais, both in third year. One, was the captain of the team, and the other, was the ace.

_Oikawa Tooru._

_Iwaizumi Hajime._

They were amazing at volleyball. Oikawa-san was a setter, just like Tobio. Tobio looked up to him. He knew how to adjust to his spikers’ needs. Iwaizumi-san was, well, the ace. He was strong and dependable, always calm (although Oikawa-san always seem to find a way to seep under his skin).

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were soulmates. They both had a tattoo of a key, located on their index fingers. Iwaizumi-san’s was on his right hand, and Oikawa-san’s on his left. It was golden in colour, reaching to the tip of their index fingers. The back of the key had a heart, and in the middle of that heart a hole of the same shape. The tips of their fingers would change colour to depict the mood of their soulmate, though they usually knew how the other felt without it.

Tobio never saw them apart, other than when they went to class. Tobio wished he has someone like that. Someone that cared for him, in a different way than the way his father cared for him. Tobio shook those thoughts out if his head, instinctively connecting his wrist even though he covered one side with his wristband. "Hey King. Why do you do that?" His friends (apparently he had those now, no thanks to his mark) called him King after they heard Tobio’s papa call him that. "It’s just a random habit I picked up when I was young."

\-----

Kunimi and Kindaichi didn’t know about his mark. No one knew. He got cold easily, so he wears a long sleeved undershirt a lot. At first the team suspected that his mark was somewhere on his back or something and he wanted to cover it up, but when the team changed he would sometimes take his undershirt off, and revealed that no, his mark wasn’t on his back or on his chest. So they accepted that he does actually get cold easily. Somehow, no one noticed the bracelets and wristbands that he doesn’t take off when he changes. Guess the make up worked better than he thought.

\-----

Life was actually pretty good for once. Papa was doing better. He actually had friends (he does feel like a third wheel sometimes, his best friends were soulmates after all), he gets to play volleyball, he even got to play in a practice game once! Though Oikawa-san seemed to hate him for some reason (he’s still working on that). But most importantly, no one called him incapable of love. Life was good.

Until it wasn’t. "Oikawa-san! Please teach me how to serve!". Something in Oikawa snapped, and he raised his hand, ready to swing. In a flash Iwaizumi-san was there, snapping Oikawa back to reality. Tobio didn’t really understand what was happening, but nodded when Iwaizumi-san asked him to go home. Iwaizumi-san was comforting Oikawa, and he held out Tobio’s bottle. Tobio took it, their hands brushing and Tobio let it go, a sharp pain blossoming at both of his wrist.

_It hurts. Papa help me. What’s happening?_

He didn’t hear the curses from another two voices. The pain was excruciating, and his tears couldn’t stay in. Tobio dropped to the ground and ripped his fabric wristband off, using it to wipe the foundation off of the other wrist. The tattoo, previously only the outline, slowly coloured in, his left then his right. The pain exploded to his head. He looked up, seeing the shocked look on his senpais face, and blacked out.

_"Kage....."_

**"..geyam..."**

**_"Kageyama..."_ **

Tobio woke up to a face looking down at him. "...Iwaizumi-san.....?" Iwaizumi-san let out a relieved sigh. "Do you feel ok?" Iwaizumi-san asked. Kageyama sat up, nodding and checking his wrists. The tattoos were fully coloured, the heart a bright, almost neon blue and chains a bronze colour. He instinctively connected them, and seeing the familiar yet now unfamiliar mark that calmed him down, smiled. "H-hey.... Kageyama?"

Right. He wasn’t alone. "About... that.." he gestured to his soulmate mark, and Tobio noticed that Iwaizumi-san’s mark was a bit different, instead of a small hole in the shape of a heart, the heart was coloured in, a cloudy blue. "Me and Tooru... well.. we weren’t expecting a... poly bond and-" "You want me to put up a wall", Tobio finished, taking Iwaizumi-san by surprise. "Uh.. yeah.. I’m sorry-" "It’s fine", Tobio cut him off again. "It’s fine. I’ve been told I’m incapable of love, or any sort of feelings. I’m fine." Iwaizumi-san wanted to say something, but was interjected when the door opened.

"Hey, King. How are you feeling..?" Tobio’s eyes widen. "Papa? What’re you doing here? You should be in bed! You should be resting-" "Tobio, I’m fine. Hajime-san called me, he said you passed out. C’mon it’s late, we should go home." Tobio nodded, and looked over at Iwaizumi. "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I’ll do it when I get home. Thank you again." Tobio bowed his head and followed after his papa.

\-----

Once he reached home, he search up on how to put up walls, what happens if he does that, the implications to his health. He learned that putting up a wall required a lot of energy, and is mentally taxing. _It’s fine_ , he thought, _papa said I’m a strong boy, I can do this for them_. _So they don’t have to deal with me, someone who can’t love._

Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san were on the third stage of their bond, and while Tobio was trying to build up a wall, failing the first few times I might add, he noticed writing starting to appear. He didn’t want to read them, it felt like an intrusion of privacy. But then he noticed his name, and curiosity took the best of him.

**Did you tell Tobio-Chan?**

Yeah.

**Well?**

He told me he would do it. How’s your finger?

**Iwa-chan caresss!!! <3**

Eww. Nvm

**Iwa-chan mean!!!! It tingles slightly, but it doesn’t sting anymore. I can’t believe Tobio-Chan fainted. It’s not like it hurt that much. I thought he was strong, guess I was wrong**.

It was his first time feeling that, and the older you grow the more it hurts. Plus, he had to go through double the pain. We just had the little heart filled in.

Tobio stopped reading. He focused on the bond, trying to build a wall. He closed his eyes, he focused, and... he felt nothing. No bond, no tingling feeling. His wrist stopped burning, and both halves of the hearts dulled in colour. He checked his arm, and frowned. The writing was faded down, almost gone, but still readable. He’s a strong boy, he was supposed to put up a strong wall, possible of blocking any and every possible sign of the bond. He tried making the wall stronger, but at a young age, that was his best. He eventually let it go, deciding to sleep it off.

\-----

No one noticed that he started wearing long sleeves more than often. No one noticed when he stopped changing his undershirt in front of everyone. No one noticed the extra bottle of make up he kept in his gym bag, ready to go incase his sweat rubbed the make up off. No one noticed the lengths Tobio went through to avoid the senpais he used to worship. No one noticed him, and he was happy that way.

\-----

The third years graduated, and second year rolled around. Papa was getting more sick. He can’t walk around a lot, and he doesn’t work anymore. Tobio helps around the house, he learned how to cook, he cleaned the house, he even did small jobs like mowing his neighbours lawn and delivering newspapers to help his papa. He started eating less, making sure his papa had enough food and used his food money to buy medicine.

\-----

It was during a practice match where his world crumbled. The referee blew the whistle, signalling a time out. _Odd_ , he thought, _we don’t need a time out_. His coach called him to the side, and at first he wondered if he was going to be subbed out. Surely not, he hasn’t done anything wrong today, he even felt like his tosses were above average.

“Kageyama-kun, the hospital called. Your father he... doesn’t have much time left. Your homeroom teacher is waiting outside to send you to the hospital to say your final goodbyes. My condolences..” Tobio stopped hearing what he said after “doesn’t have much time left”. Papa is going to die, papa’s going away, leaving Tobio all alone. Tobio was rushed to the hospital, his ears ringing throughout the ride. His legs were wobbly, shacking furiously.

“Hey, King.....” Kaito Kageyama said as Tobio walked into his hospital room. “Papa..... please don’t leave me alone. Please... I don’t have anyone else....” Kaito smiled. “Come here, King. Someday, you’ll find your soulmate. I know me and your mommy didn’t work out, but the chance of that is rare. You’ll find somebody who’ll love you, just like you love them, and you won’t be alone anymore.” Tobio cried, because everything his papa said wasn’t true. His soulmates didn’t love him, he couldn’t love, and he’ll stay alone.

“I’m sorry papa, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Papa, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. I’m so sorry, papa.” Tobio managed to cry out. “Shhh.. what are you crying about?” Tobio showed Kaito his wrists, mark exposed and fully coloured, although the hearts seemed dull in colour. “They’re.... coloured... and dull... who.... when...?” Tobio continued to cry out apologies, and tearfully answered Kaito’s questions. “Shh... shhh.. it’s fine. Nothing to be ashamed of. You’re a strong boy aren’t you? It’s fine if you don’t end up with your soulmates, as long as your happy, then I’m happy. Please stay happy for me, Tobio. Become an amazing volleyball player, for me. Make me proud... ok? You’re a strong boy, a King. It’s fine Tobio. I’m not mad... please don’t cry. I’m gonna go now, ok? Please stop crying. I’ll still be with you. Now please smile for papa.” Tobio furiously wiped his tears, a sad smile plastered on his face.

“Bye bye papa. I’ll make you proud. I promise.” Kaito smiled at his son, and closed his eyes. He was tired, and sleep sounded heavenly. Tobio watched as Kaito’s eyelids closed, breathing stopped, and was escorted out as he heard a long, single beep, coming from the heart monitor.


	2. Why Am I So Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball fell to the ground, no one even jumped to spike. “We’re tired of your dictatorship, King. We’re done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out later than I wanted to, I’m sorry!! I’m stressing out cause I start school this Monday and it’s a boarding school that doesn’t allow smartphones??? Why?????

The funeral was a few days after. He stayed with his neighbour while the whole legal thing was getting settled. It took a long time, about two months.

He didn’t come to school for a week. He didn’t come to practice for two weeks. He didn’t talk to anyone for three weeks.

\-----

"Hey, King. Are you ok?" Kindaichi asked as he approached Tobio for the umpteenth time that day.

"Don’t call me that", Tobio mumbled, burying his head in his arms. Kunimi looked at Kindaichi, confusion and worry in his face. Kindaichi took a seat beside Tobio.

"King? Why’d you skip practice?"

"Don’t. Call. Me. _That."_ Tobio spat out.

"King-"

"SHUT UP!" Tobio covered his mouth with his hands. "sorry...." Tobio managed to blurt out and ran away.

\-----

"Pftt... Oikawa! Why’s your finger glowing? Did you eat a glow stick or something??" Makki asked, snickering alongside Mattsun. Tooru, caught of guard and thoroughly confused, looked at his finger. It was glowing all right, not that bright but noticeable. The odd thing though, was that it wasn’t the tip that was glowing. It was the little heart that has been a dull blue.

It was glowing a very, very deep blue. _Misery._ He looked at his soulmate. He had the same glow, the same confused expression on his face, the same realisation. A thought passed Tooru’s mind. _He should check up on his soul- no, he’s not Tooru’s soulmate. Just his kouhai._

"Alright, everyone start your warm ups", the coach announced. Tooru and Hajime gave each other a short glance and went to practice, covering up the glow with tape.

\-----

Tobio was woken up by the bell ringing. He groggily sat up, glancing at clock. It was a Saturday and his neighbour usually let him sleep in. Tobio walked downstairs to see not only his neighbour but... a familiar looking lady. _Where has he seen her?_

"Tobio", his neighbour spoke when she noticed him, "you’ll be living with your mom." _Oh, that’s where he’s seen her._

_"_ Tobio. Pack your stuff, you’ll be living with me and my husband", she said, her tone deadpanned. Tobio nodded, silently going back upstairs and packing what little belongings he had.

Walking beside his... mother, Tobio felt on edge. She looked reluctant to take him. He got into a very expensive looking car, his school bag filled with belongings placed on his lap. In the driver’s seat was an unfamiliar man. Kageyama noticed a fading mark on the back of his neck, still uncoloured. He knew what that meant.

_He had no soulmate._

Tobio had researched about soulmateless people. Their marks usually start to fade at the age of twenty.

_Oh, that’s mom’s new husband._

The car ride was silent, and they stopped at a tall building in the city. Tobio’s mom stepped out of the car, grabbing her handbag. "I’ll see you tonight, honey", see said as she gave her husband a peck on the lips and walked away. Tobio didn’t really pay mind to that, he was busy remembering his mother’s name.

_R- Rei...? No.... What was it....Rin.. yeah. That was it._

Tobio’s chain of thought was cut off by a question. “So... You’re name’s Tobio right?” the guy asked, and let out a small hum of confirmation. “My name’s Akaashi Nobu”, the guy, Nobu, said, a bit awkwardly. Of course he’d be awkward, Tobio’s mother rarely speaks of Tobio.

Tobio hummed again, fidgeting with his fingers and his bags. 

“Um.. I heard you play volleyball?” Tobio’s eyes lit up a bit, but then he slumped back. “I do..” he answered, a sad tone prominent in his voice. He missed playing with papa. “My son Keiji plays too. He’s a year older than you I think.” Noticing Tobio’s confused look it the mirror, he continued. “He’s not your mother’s son. I had him with my ex girlfriend. It wasn’t intentional and she didn’t want him so we broke up and I took care of him.” Tobio didn’t know why Nobu was telling him his life story, but Tobio just nodded, liking his warm tone.

\-----

They stopped in front of a decently big house, definitely larger than Tobio’s old home. The exterior was modern to say the least. Parked in front of the house was another car. Tobio shuddered, everything looked so expensive that Tobio was scared to touch anything. 

Tobio followed Nobu into the house, hugging his bag. “So um, welcome. You’ll be living here. Me and Rin work in Tokyo and Keiji has school there, so you’ll be alone for most of the time”, Nobu looked at Tobio, “you’ll be ok right? I can hire someone to watch after you?” Tobio was a bit unnerved by how easily he offered to hire someone. _How much money does he have?_ Tobio shook his head, he could live alone.

Nobu showed him his room, decently sized with a single bed. It was at the end of the hall, secluded from the the rest of the house. Nobu left him to himself, and Tobio started to unpack his bag. Some over-worn t-shirts, his books, a volleyball and... a picture of his papa. He placed it on the desk. 

\-----

Tobio’s temper got worse. Especially in volleyball.

“Faster!”

“You could’ve received that!”

“That was a perfect set! Try harder!”

\-----

“Tobio, we’ll be going back, please don’t trash the house. Your money’s on the table as usual.” Akaashi Rin, Tobio’s mother was typing furiously on her phone, not paying attention to Tobio. “Don’t skip your guitar classes, I’ll know. That stupid sport already made you incompetent in your studies, please don’t let your only other talent go to waste.” Tobio resisted the urge to tell her that volleyball _is_ a talent, but then again, that hasn’t been going very good lately.

Nobu gave sorry glances to Tobio, inward giving his sympathy to him. Tobio stayed silent, knowing arguing with her wasn’t an option. Tobio wondered if his “half-brother” was treated like him. Then again, this “Keiji” lived in the “main house” in Tokyo. He probably isn’t left alone for weeks or months. 

Rin stepped out, Nobu following behind her. The door locked with a loud “click”. He was alone. Tobio let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

\-----

The ball fell to the ground, no one even jumped to spike. “We’re tired of your dictatorship, _King._ We’re done.”

_Ah, this feels familiar. I’m sorry papa. I failed you again. I guess they were right. I’m incapable of love. Why am I so surprised? I’ve been through this so many times._

Tobio didn’t cry when he was benched, he didn’t cry when the team lost, he didn’t when they were in the bus. He didn’t cry when he reached home. He didn’t cry on his way to his papa’s old house, now belonging to him. He didn’t cry when he closed the old creaky front door. He didn’t cry, until he saw the old pictures of his dad, still hanging on the walls. Tears fell like rain, it hurt. It hurt so, so much. His phone dinged, Rin was supposed to visit that day. She was probably looking for Tobio, but he didn’t care.

He felt weak, alone, useless. He was tired. He wanted to lay down and cry himself to sleep. He was worn down, hungry, empty. Tobio wanted to let go. The weight felt so heavy, he was exhausted. The wall fell, the first time in three years. Tobio couldn’t care right now. The faded writing turned a solid black, the writing he tried so desperately to ignore now standing out on his pale skin. 

Tobio gave it a short glance, but it was blurry from his tears. _Good night, papa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any typos cause I rarely recheck my writing cause ‘m lazy. Also, I use Tooru and Hajime if it’s from their PoV but if it’s from Tobio’s PoV I use Oikawa-san and Iwazumi-san. I hope it’s not confusing!! Please tell me if it is! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! The whole half brother and guitar thing is very, very self indulgent.


	3. Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. My name is Akaashi Keiji. Tobio is fine. He passed out on the floor but I have put him on his sofa. Sorry for worrying you. I’m not sure what happened but he seems to be tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short! I wanted to put out a chapter before I go away for a while. Again, if there are any typos or wrong sentences please tell me!

Tobio was woken up by the smell of food, the ringing of his phone and a tingling feeling on his hand. Groaning, Tobio sat up, realizing that he was on the sofa instead of the floor. Walking towards the smell of food, he saw a slender boy, black slightly-curly hair cooking. Realizing that he didn’t know who that is and how they got into his house, he stumbled back, falling on the ground.

"W-who are y-you? What’re you..? How..?" Tobio stuttered out, ignoring his hand that’s still tingling. "Calm down, Tobio. Can I call you that?" Tobio nodded, trusting this stranger for some reason. "My name’s Akaashi Keiji. Also known as your half brother. Your mom kept calling you and you didn’t come home. Father suggested that I search for you here. Rin has an extra key. It’s fine, I told her you’re safe." Tobio just nodded at the explanation, still processing the information. He should have probably asked for an ID or something but he couldn’t think straight, just having woken up.

"You must be hungry. There isn’t any food here so I ordered some curry and heated it. That’s fine right?" Tobio continued to nod, sitting at the table where Keiji had put the food. The adrenaline wore off, and Tobio felt the tingling. He looked down at his arm and his eyes went wide.

**Iwa-chan why is key breaking?!**

I don’t know! I’m fine! You??

**I feel normal!! You don’t...**

Kageyama? Are you ok?

**Tobio-chan?? Please reply. What’s happening??**

Kageyama? Tooru do you have his number?

**I don’t, I deleted it when we graduated!**

Shit, ok. Uhm..

_Hello. My name is Akaashi Keiji. Tobio is fine. He passed out on the floor but I have put him on his sofa. Sorry for worrying you. I’m not sure what happened but he seems to be tired._

**Oh. Ok... Who are you again?**

_I don’t mean to be rude but if Tobio hasn’t told his soulmates I don’t think I have the right to tell you. Apologies. I’ll remind Tobio to write to you when he wakes up._

Uhm.. ok. Thank you, Akaashi-san.

Tobio felt his hands shake. _Shit. He let the wall down. No. No. No. no no no no no._ Tobio looked at his mark. There were more chains around the heart, seeming to squeeze it. Tobio didn’t want to alarm his half brother, so he tried to control his breathing and ate the curry. "Thank you for the food."

"Akaashi-san-" "You can call me Keiji. It’s only fair, we are brothers, blood-related or not." Tobio nodded, feeling his mouth curling into a smile. Keiji talked like Nobu, warm and soft, yet confidently. "Thank you, Keiji-kun." Keiji smiled, and Tobio saw how similar he looked to Nobu. "Rin’s worried about you. We should probably go home. After you write to your soulmates". Tobio almost choked.

_Almost._

Tobio nodded. Finishing his bowl of curry, he threw away the plastic container. Tobio found a pen, and for the first time, and probably last, he wrote to his soulmate.

_I’m sorry. It won’t happen again._

Tobio put up a new wall, and he felt the tingling fade away. He didn’t wait for them to read it because he knew that the writing could still be read, as evidenced by the faded writing on his arm. He took his bag and followed Keiji. Both men weren’t the type to talk much so they walked in comfortable silence which Tobio appreciated.

———

"Hey mom..."

"Tobio! Where were you?! Do you know what it would’ve looked like of people found out I lost you?!! Go to your room and change. You have guitar classes today."

Tobio nodded silently, walking to his room and taking a quick shower before getting dressed and going out. The Akaashi’s were going back to Tokyo that day, Rin was just there to give his allowance, so Keiji and his just exchanged numbers.

The meeting with his brother was slightly happy, but then everything that happened the day before came back. _Right. Everyone hates me._

Tobio skipped school, and in extension, practice. The finals were over anyway and the volleyball season has ended.

———

_Hello. My name is Akaashi Keiji. Tobio is fine. He passed out on the floor but I have put him on his sofa. Sorry for worrying you. I’m not sure what happened but he seems to be tired._

Tooru stared at the words littered on his skin, and he felt like it was the first time Hajime ever wrote to him. To think that the first thing Tobio-chan would write was not even written by him. At least that confirmed that the wall went down. Tooru glanced at his mark, a now breaking key before writing a reply.

**Oh. Ok... Who are you again?** _  
_

_I don’t mean to be rude but if Tobio hasn’t told his soulmates I don’t think I have the right to tell you. Apologies. I’ll remind Tobio to write to you when he wakes up._ **  
**

_What does he mean by that?_ Tooru thought. He wanted to write something, wanted to know what was wrong. But then Hajime replied with a thank you and he dropped it.

———

“Wake up Shittykawa!”

“Ya.... ya....” Tooru sat up in bed, opening his eyes and quickly shutting them from the sudden ray of light. 

“Tooru! You’re gonna be late for your date! Hajime’s already here.”

“I know mom!” Tooru slowly got up, and walked over to his shower. Turning the water on, he let the warm water soothe his skin. He was washing his arm, when he noticed it.

_I’m sorry. It won’t happen again._

_Oh,_ Tooru didn’t have words. Then the words faded into a light grey, and the broken key fixed. _The wall’s back up._

Tooru got dressed, opting for long sleeves. He didn’t know why, but looking at the faint writing, right beside the ones that are black, he felt uncomfortable.

Locking eyes with Hajime, they nodded, seemingly understanding each other. Hajime put on his jacket, thus covering the writing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be gone for a month so I’m sorry if updates are slow!


	4. Screams and Shouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screams. The shouts.
> 
> They wouldn’t stop.

Tobio walked into the gym of Karasuno. He knew that first years weren’t required to go join club activities during the first week, but he couldn’t wait to play volleyball again. The only times he stepped out of the house was when Keiji came to visit and they played volleyball together. The gym was empty, so Tobio decided to practice some serves.

His seventh serve was interrupted by the door swinging open violently. Tobio flinched. He saw the orange haired boy from the last tournament. "Geh??? What’re you doing here?!?" the boy shouted. Another flinch. Slamming doors and shouts brought back very dark memories he wanted to forget.

———

Five year old Tobio wasn’t a talkative child. Because of his papa’s declining health, Tobio stayed at home, keeping him company, so he rarely talked to other children. But that wasn’t the only reason he was quite.

The screams. The shouts.

_They wouldn’t stop._

Tobio huddled in the corner of his room, covering his mouth. If mommy heard him cry she would hit him again. And shout.

_Always the shouting._

Tobio thought nothing could be worse than the shouts and screams. Nothing could be worse than the loud noise he hears every time his mommy comes home after months travelling for work. _Nothing could be worse._

But the deafening silence right after that loud slam of the door that resonated around the house was _so much worse._

———

"Papa...? What happened.... where’s mommy...?" Tobio asked, wiping his tears. Kaito smiled weakly, opening his arms. "C’mere King. Your mommy, she... she’s going away for a long time. But it’s fine. I’ll be with you. Be strong ok, Tobio? C’mon, let’s get you tucked in. We can play volleyball tomorrow." Tobio just nodded. _Going away? How long? Longer than usual?_ Tobio wanted to ask the questions lingering inside his head, but seeing his papa’s tired and sad face, he kept quiet.

———

They got kicked out. "Dumbass! It’s all your fault!" "What?! It’s your fault?!" Tobio just wanted to play volleyball, why was he kicked out. "What should we do?" The smaller one asked. Tobio just sighed. Tobio suggested that they have a match to prove that the two boys could get along.

———

Someone hit it. His toss. And they won. They won! Tobio could keep playing as a setter. He could still make his papa proud. Hinata was jumping up and down, very happy. Tobio let himself smile, _I’ll make you proud papa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s very short!! I think I have writers block or I’m just exhausted from moving back into my dorm room and my brain’s willpower just disappeared. Anyway, as always I didn’t beta read so if there are any typos please tell me!


	5. Seijoh Match

Me: We won.

Keiji-san: That’s great! How the other two first years?

Me: They were fine. One was really tall but his personality is shit.

Keiji-san: Then you’ll get along very well.

Me: Keiji-san, you’re worse than me.

Keiji-san: Yeah, yeah. How’s your guitar classes?

Me: Fine.

Keiji-san: Have enough money? I can ask mother to send some more?

Me: It’s fine. I can manage.

Keiji-san: If you’re sure. I have to go, Bokuto-san’s calling me.

Me: Ok. Bye.

———

It was about a week when Takeda-Sensei stormed into the gym. Tobio flinched, still not used to people slamming the gym door open like that. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"We have a practice match!!" He yelled. "With one of the top four schools in the prefecture! It’s pretty last minute though." Tobio froze. The chances that it was Shiratorizawa who requested the match was very dim, and the other two schools were pretty far from Karasuno for a last minute practice match. Which leaves...

"Aoba Johsai. Also known as Seijoh." Takeda explained. _No, no, no, no, no! If it’s Seijoh then that means-_

_"_ But they have a condition. Kageyama has to be the setter for the whole game." _Dammit! Oikawa that bastard! Wait- what will Sugawara-san think? Will he be mad? Hate him just like Oikawa does?_ "Ok." Tobio looked at his senpai with a overly surprised look. "B-but!! You’re the main setter! I can’t do that- I don’t deserve to-!" Sugawara-san just smiled. "I want to see how effective the quick with Hinata is." _Oh. He’s not mad. That’s....weird. It feels weird._ Tobio nodded hesitantly.

———

Me: We have a practice match with Seijoh.

Keiji-san: The school you wanted to go to? Will you be fine?

Me: Yeah. I chose not to go. It’s not like they rejected me.

Keiji-san: Yeah. Ok. How was practice?

Me: Nothing to note. You?

Keiji-san: Bokuto-san keeps bugging to see my mark. It’s annoying.

Me: I don’t want to meet this Bokuto-san ever. You never get this annoyed.

Keiji-san: He’ll cry if I tell him that.

Me: Good.

Keiji-san: Who hurt you??

Me: Everyone

Keiji-san: Ok edgelord. I have to go. Goodnight and good luck for the match

Me: Goodnight and thank you.

———

The match came faster than Tobio realized. In the blink if an eye, he was standing in front if his dream school. That dumbass vomited on Tanaka-san. _"_ He’s getting sick again?! That is so pathetic, I’m gonna teach him a lesson!" Sugawara-san had to hold Tobio from beating up Hinata.

———

That day was especially hot, and Tobio was sweating uncomfortably in his long sleeved shirt. For someone who’s usually shivering from slight breeze, Tobio felt like dying. Especially since his mother gave less money than usual, and he had to buy a new bottle of make up, so he was hungry. He weakly followed his team, even encountering Kindaichi. Tobio just answered with a hum when Kindaichi mocked him, to hot to think properly.

The gym was cooler, much to Tobio’s relief. Hinata was nowhere to be found, but Tanaka-san was already searching for him. They began warmups, Tobio made sure to avoid looking at the opposing team. It has been only a few months since their last middle school match and Tobio hasn’t faced the two first years since. Then there were them. Tobio isn’t sure if they remembered what happened that night, but if they did he didn’t want to get yelled or shouted at. _Or hit._

———

"Oops! Sorry! Kageyama, could you get that ball for me?"

"Sure, Sawamura-san."

Tobio walked up to the ball. Kneeling down, he grabbed it and felt a hand on his shoulder. Tobio froze up, then relaxed when he remembered that his mother wasn’t there. "Hey Kageyama". _Oh. Nope. No uh. No no. Not now._

"Iwaizumi-san, hello." Iwaizumi smiled. "Uhm, Kageyama. About what happened a few months ago. Were you-" "I’m sorry! It won’t happen again." Iwaizumi was taken aback. "Uh no- were you ok? What happened?" _Oh. "_ I was really tired. Yeah... yup." Kageyama quickly walked away, not missing Iwaizumi’s confused face.

They lined up, and that’s when Tobio noticed that a certain setter was gone. He heard someone mutter about Oikawa knee injury. _Ah, that’s why the bruise was less faint than others. At least we have a chance to win._ Tobio sighed. He’d rather not be teased by his ex-senpai, but he was worried for Oikawa’s knee. It has gotten worse since middle school.

The match began with Seijoh serving. It went towards Sawamura and- Hinata interfered. "Dumbass! That obviously wasn’t your ball!!" "I’m sorry!!" Hinata was a complete wreck, and with Tobio already tired as he is, they quickly lost a lot of points. Seijoh was one point away from winning the set. "It’s ok guys, we can still win this. Up next to serve is- .....Hinata."

Tobio sighed, they were definitely going to loose the set. The ball probably wouldn’t even go over the net. But then a sharp pain exploded at the back of his head. _Did he just....? Oh no he didn’t. That dumbass._ Slowly, Tobio turned around, the ignoring the laughs he got. Tobio took a step towards Hinata, he was fed up, tired, hot, hungry, his head hurts, and he was just done. Leaning into Hinata, Tobio stared into his eyes.

"What’re you so scared about? You’re first practice match? How strong they are...?" Hinata shivered. "There’s nothing nothing scarier than hitting me in the back of my head, is there?” Tobio lifted his hand, hitting the back of his head. Hinata shuddered. “No, that’s my worst nightmare.” Tobio continued to hit his head. “In that case, you’ve got nothing else to be scared about. You’ve already done the worst possible thing you could do. So.....” Hinata froze. “You might as well het over it and get your head back in he game!” Hinata looked surprise, “You’re not mad?” Tobio shrugged, “no, who cares!”

Hinata was much better after that, and Tobio felt like it was a perfect time for their quick attack. Hinata jumped, and Tobio tossed it... high. The ball fell to the ground, earning Seijoh another point. Tobio heard Kindaichi comment about how the “king’s gonna get mad at you”, and Tobio flinched slightly at that nickname. He maybe tired, but he was also petty. “Hinata!” Kindaichi whispered “here it comes”. “Sorry. That set? It was a bit too high”, Tobio turned away, hiding his smile after seeing the reaction of the two first years.

He turned back around and saw Iwaizumi with an amused look. Tobio looked away, the wall felt heavier being in close distance with one of his soulmates, and he didn’t want them to get mad at him. 

They continued the match, and there it was the perfect time for a quick. Hinata jumped again, and this time the ball was just right. The ball slammed to the ground, and Seijoh didn’t even get to react. The crowd went wild, and Tobio shut his eyes, trying to block out the shouts. He would’ve close his ears but that would be obvious.

Karasuno won the second set, and they were leading the third set. It was a time out, when suddenly there was screaming from girls. It was louder than the other shouts, and Tobio’s hands went up to cover his ears, but quickly putting them back down again. Tobio knew what the fangirls meant, and he quickly warned his teammates. “Yohoo~ Tobio-Chan. How are you?” Tobio ignored Oikawa’s obvious teasing, and continued to say, “I learned how to serve by _watching_ him. His personality is the worst.” Hinata’s eyes widen. “You’re saying that?!” Tobio glared, but there was no heat behind it. “Worse than Tsukishima.”

Karasuno was one point from winning, when Oikawa was subbed in. He served towards Tsukishima, noticing that he wasn’t good at receives. Seijoh was one point from match point, but Tsukishima got it. The ball flew to Seijoh’s side, and they spiked it, but Sawamura received it. Tobio sent he ball to Hinata, and he slammed it right beside Oikawa. Oikawa had a surprise face, and Tobio smirked. 

They were cheering, and the adrenaline started to wear off. Tobio felt hot again, he was more tired and he felt like vomiting. Tobio fell to his knees, panting and taking small sips from his bottle. Sugawara, being the crow mom, kneeled beside him. “Are you ok, Kageyama?” Tobio nodded, Sugawara not convinced. “You’re heating up. Should I call someone to pick you up? Your dad? Your mom?” “ITS FINE! I- I mean... they’re in Tokyo right now. For work.” Sugawara scrunched his nose, “How about you change into short sleeves?” Tobio wanted to argue, but he remembered he he had brought some sale up and his wristband so he slowly stood up, Sugawara helping him, and changed behind the volleyball cart. He had to put extra make up to cover the cuts he made. And to cover his soulmate mark. Of course.

Tobio reappeared, and was made to sit down while the others bowed and thanked Seijoh. He noted that Iwaizumi was slightly eying him, specifically his wristband, but Tobio closed his eyes before he could dwell on what he saw. 

Tobio woke up in the bus, a wet towel on his forehead. Hinata was beside him, nervously shaking. Hinata lit up when he noticed that Tobio was up. “Are you ok, Bakayama? You can’t be sick! Who would set to me?!” Tobio groaned, Hinata’s voice was too loud. “Sugawara-san, obviously.... What happened.” Hinata’s eyes widen, like he remembered something. “Oh! Seijoh’s ace carried you into the bus and he asked me for your number! I said I didn’t know if you’d let me give it so he gave me his number to give to you. Here,” Hinata gave Tobio a piece of paper, “he said to message him or something..... anyway! Are you ok now!!!?” Tobio grunted. “I’m fine, just, lower your voice..”

———

Tobio got home a few minutes later, rushing to shower and change for his guitar class. He charged his phone, it being nearly dead, grabbed his guitar, and went on his way.

———

Tobio got home around 6, and was welcomed by his phone ringing. He quickly locked the door, and rushed to his phone, fearing that it was his mom who called him. Fortunately, it wasn’t his mom, but and unknown number. Tobio has seen that number before, he just couldn’t remember where, so he answered it.

“Finally. Kageyama, where are you? Are you ok?”

“I-Iwaizumi-san?”

“Yea. I told Shrimpy to ask you to message me.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry.” Tobio was confused, _why is Iwaizumi-san suddenly calling him?”_

Tobio heard a relieved sigh. “Where are you? The lights of your house aren’t open.”

“What? How do you... where are you?”

“We’re in front of your house? We’ve been ringing you for the past half hour.” 

“O-oh. That’s...not my- nevermind, I’ll be there in a while- wait, “we’re”?”

“Yeah. Me and Tooru are here.”

“Oh. I’ll... be there soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be a new chapter for a while cause I need to catch up on my homework :( Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they make my day slightly better!


	6. Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be punished. I was wrong. Papa would be disappointed. You’re such a failure, Tobio. No wonder you can’t love. You’re unlovable. You should be thankful that your soulmates rejected you, you can’t cause them harm anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than my usual chapters but it’s really last minute!! I’m hungry rn, lol

Tobio grabbed his jacket, his house keys and ran towards his father’s (his now???) house. It was pretty far, but Tobio could handle it. Maybe. The closer he got, the more tired he felt. He read that the closer your soulmates, the heavier the wall will be. But Tobio didn’t know it was this heavy.

———

Tobio had eight years of freedom from his mother’s judging aura. He almost forgot how it felt. Until the day he found his soulmates. And the day his mother was named custody. The verbal abuse was a constant. It was worse when Nobu wasn’t there.

"You failed all your classes again?! Tobio. I’m already sparing you. How would Kaito feel if he saw this? He’d be disappointed. Now go to your room. I swear, if only your guitar skills were as good as your studies. You’re lucky I don’t feel like hitting you."

She never actually hit him, yet sometimes she nearly does. It made Tobio feel guilty when he wasn’t hit.

_I should be punished. I was wrong. Papa would be disappointed. You’re such a failure, Tobio. No wonder you can’t love. You’re unlovable. You should be thankful that your soulmates rejected you, you can’t cause them harm anymore._

An F in English. _Cut_

Missed a guitar class. _Cut_

Read the writing on his skin that isn’t for him. _Cut_

Yelled at a teacher. _Cut_

Asked for extra food money. _Cut_

Complained for being hungry. _Cut_

Wasted money by buying new clothes because the old ones were too big. _Cut_

Failure to successfully hide weight loss from the teachers. _Cut_

Tobio knows he should stop, but it removed the guilt he felt deep in his heart.

———

Oikawa saw Tobio arrive, panting and huffing. "I-I’m here..." Tobio managed to muttered out. "Where were you, Tobio-chan? Did you sneak out?" Oikawa gasped dramatically. "My, my Tobio-chan, what kind of a _king_ breaks his own laws?" Oikawa smirked. Panting, Tobio tried to glare but his stomach churned and he vomited.

Water.

_He vomited water._

_**Just water.** _

__

__

"Kageyama, are you ok?" Hajime spoke up. "Y-yeah... I’m good..." Tobio staggered to the door, opening it. He hasn’t been there since the last middle school match, and well, things happened. The place was clean, save for the the dust covering the shelves. "Sorry for the intrusion", the elder boys said, Oikawa more of a mumble.

They sat awkwardly silent. Tobio was stuck in his head, _why are they here? Is it because the wall fell down? But it was an accident!! And I apologized twice...._

"Have you eaten?" Iwaizumi spoke up. Tobio was surprised by the sudden question. _Has he eaten? He ate an apple for breakfast, but that was about it. He hasn’t eaten anything after the match, even though he fainted. He didn’t have the time and even if he did, he didn’t have any money. But.... he didn’t want to be a burden._ Tobio nodded, not very convincing.

"Really-?" "Cut the crap, Tobio-chan. You vomited water! You haven’t had dinner, have you? God, did you even eat anything today?! What kind of an athlete are you?! Do you even care for your health??!! When the wall fell, the key _broke._ IT FUCKING BROKE-" Oikawa was cut of by Iwaizumi. "Tooru."

Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, ready to yell "what?!" but Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at him. Oikawa followed his gaze.

Tobio was sitting, knees to chest, the palms of his hands to his ears, shaking and silent.

_Very silent._

"Kageyama...?" Iwaizumi whispered. Tobio flinched. The elder boys locked eyes, and Oikawa stepped forward. Tobio pressed his palms tighter to his ears. He started mumbling something. Oikawa strained his ears, trying to pick up what Tobio was saying.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry"

"Tobio-chan?" Tobio opened his eyes. "Why are you here..? Cause if you just want to yell at me I think you should go.... please." The ace gave his setter a look, but stood up. Oikawa followed and Tobio led them out, also discretely grabbing his own stuff. "We just wanted to make sure that you’re fine. We’re sorry for bothering you", Iwaizumi said softly, a weak smile on his face. Tobio watched as the two figures retreated to where they came from and as soon as they were out of sight, Tobio locked the door and walked back to his mom’s house.

———

They walked in silence. The night was quiet, only the gravel under their feet filling the air. "What... what was that?" Tooru spoke up. "I’m not sure..." was all Hajime could reply with. To Hajime, Kageyama seemed so vulnerable then, the tough aura he has on court stripped away. He looked fragile, and Hajime didn’t let the slightly smudged make up on his wrists out of his mind. Truthfully, he just wanted to check up on the young crow. The incident a few months ago made Hajime worried for Kageyama’s mental state. He didn’t expect to see his former kouhai shaking like that.

Hajime glanced at his lover, seemingly lost in thought. Hajime let out a sigh. He knew Tooru was worried too, but he handled his emotions wrong. Hajime knows he rejected Tobio, but he can’t help but feel guilty. He cares for the kid, whether he knows it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	7. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio didn't pay it mind, he was distracted by another figure in the background. Brown, meticulously styled hair, and critical eyes. Oikawa-san. Luckily the older setter wasn't looking at him, instead he was inspecting a bag of candy. Tobio quickly grabbed the concealers he was inspecting and walked away, trying to be discrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was tired and not in the mood to write but I finally got this out! Thanks for all the support!!

"Tobio?"

"Hey Keiji."

"Are you ok? I’ve been ringing you for a while now..?"

"Ya.. I- I left my phone at the house."

"But your classes ended half an hour ago? Where were you?"

"I... went to my dad’s house."

Keiji stayed silent for a while, but eventually sighed softly.

"Ok... Just.. bring your phone next time, ok?"

"Of course. Thanks for checking on me, Keiji."

"It’s nothing. Sleep well, Tobio."

"You too, sleep well Keiji."

————

Tobio decided that life just hates him. Especially school.

"Polybonds, although they used to be as common as two people bonds, have decreased in percentage, totaling up to a mere 8% of the population."

Tobio’s teacher stated as she wrote on the black board.

"As our body develops and evolves, the connection in bonds has recognized and adapted the fact that poly bonds have higher chances of failure. This is because many poly bonds end up with one or more partners being rejected, forcing them to put up a wall."

_And..... there it is._ Tobio let out a sigh, thinking about yesterday’s... _events._ He didn’t need to focus on the teacher, he’d done enough research about polybonds, rejection and _walls_ to be bothered. Tobio let his mind run, occasionally tuning into his teacher’s lecture.

_Why had Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san come yesterday?_

_"....._ walls are very taxing....."

_Did they need anything? Were they genuinely just checking up on me like Iwaizumi-san had said?_

_"_.....doesn’t grow stronger as we grow up, we have to make a new one for it to be stronger....."

_But Oikawa-san doesn’t seem like the type to do that... and he yelled at me. But then again, who wouldn’t?_

".......rare, but some people experience the beautiful gift of "rewritten"......."

_Maybe they.... no. That’s impossible._

"Rewritten, is a rare but very special occurrence, it happens when-"

His teacher was cut of by the bell ringing. "Oh, I guess we’ll continue during our next class."

————

Tobio was practicing serves, trying to aim at the bottles. He’d gotten a few, but most were close. He threw the ball up and slammed it, _yes, that’s good!_ It barreled towards the bottle, when- Hinata tried to receive it...., and he failed.

"Boke! Why’d you do that??"

"I was trying to receive it!"

Tobio grunted, grabbing another ball and getting ready to serve, and aimed.

The ball was spot on, and it headed right for the bottle. That’s when another person came and perfectly received the ball, sending it to where the setter is supposed to be. He has brown hair, save for a few strands in front.

“Y-you.. you’re shorter than me!”

_Huh. He is._

_“_ Huh?! What did you say?!!”

Tobio gritted his teeth, trying to not flinch. This person liked to yell, much to Tobio’s dismay.

The new person, now introduced as Nishinoya by Tanaka, continued talking, asking Tobio about his serve and so on. Tobio tuned the conversation out when they stopped talking to him.

_He’s probably the libero. Good. We only need an ace left._

————

Apparently Tobio was wrong, they still needed an ace _and_ a libero. Noya-san decided to not join until this “Asahi” - that was the name right? - came back. Tobio didn’t get why, but then again it had something to do with _feelings,_ and Tobio had non of that.

Takeda had run in one day and announced a practice match with -thankfully not _that_ team- Nekoma, on old rival of Karasuno, during the final day of golden week. And they got a new coach, who happened to be Former Coach Ukai's grandson.

Eventually it got sorted out, during a practice match with the neighbourhood team that the coach set up. Tobio was a little sad that Coach Ukai was Couch Ukai's grandson, but getting an official ace and libero were good too. it did make Hinata needlessly clumsy, wanting to be like Azumane-san.

"As long as I'm here, you're invincible!"

_Huh, that felt good._

Hinata went back to his normal - boke - self. 

\------

Thursday, one of the few days Tobio didn't have any guitar classes. At first he wanted to just rest, maybe play a bit of volleyball at the park, but seeing his empty fridge, he decided to go buy groceries. Golden week was going to start on the next Monday, and Tobio was pretty sure food was provided, so he only had to buy groceries for the next three days. 

_That's good. I need to buy a new bottle of make up. Why is it so expensive??_

Tobio walked from aisle to aisle, picking up the stuff he needed. He was running out of rice, eggs, some vegetables, spices, bacon, bread and.... his hand hovered over hid papa's favourite candy. _Should I buy it? I haven't had it in a while.... but I don't think I have enough money._

Tobio decided against it, slowly making his way to the make up aisle. He searched for the brand he always used, he'd bought it here multiple times so he knew exactly where it would be. Except... it wasn't there. Of course.

Maybe he should but it elsewhere. Tobio thinks he has half a bottle left. But then again, he wasn't sure. Should he take the risk? He does have his undershirts and bracelets after all.... but those got hot and annoying after a while. Tobio decided to just search the aisle for a different brand, maybe he could find a cheaper one? Or one that's actually waterproof. Maybe if he's lucky, he could find his usual brand somewhere else. Tobio mindlessly walked down the aisle, when someone called him.

"King?"

Tobio looked up from his bottle of concealer and almost dropped it when he saw Kindaichi.

"Kindaichi... I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize! Especially about volleyball. Cause I won't either"

"Ok"

"We were never friends!"

"Ok" That came out a bit shaky for Tobio's comfort. _Were we never friends? At all? Am I that pathetic that no one wants to even associate with me?_

"To me, you're still the same tyrant _king_ you were in middle school. We might've lost the other day, but we'll win the next time."

"Next time, we'll win."

Kindaichi opened his mouth to say something, when his mom called out to him.

"Yuutarou! Let's go, sweetie."

"Coming mom!"

Kindaichi walked away, not without a final glare. Tobio didn't pay it mind, he was distracted by another figure in the background. Brown, meticulously styled hair, and critical eyes. _Oikawa-san._ Luckily the older setter wasn't looking at him, instead he was inspecting a bag of candy. Tobio quickly grabbed the concealers he was inspecting and walked away, trying to be discrete.

He thought he was safe, but when he reached the counter, he got two unpleasant surprises. One, Oikawa was there, and two, Iwaizumi was the cashier. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe out there!


	8. Candy

_Shit. Should I just...._ Tobio glanced at the other line, but was greeted with long lines. Iwaizumi just had to be working at the express lane. Tobio sighed, maybe he should play on his phone? But that would be rude, he'd have to look up and then what? _Maybe I should..._

Me: Hey, could you call me in exactly 2 minutes?

Keiji: Uh... sure? What's wrong?

Me: I'll explain later. Please just call and act like you're just calling to check up on me.

Keiji: Sure....?

Tobio huffed out a breathe of relief and walked towards the counter. Iwaizumi was now ringing up a customer. Oikawa just stood around, annoying Iwaizumi. Tobio walked in line - the line was empty - looking at his phone, finally looking up when it was his turn, acting surprised when he saw Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-San. Hello".

"Oh, Kageyama. How are y-"

" **Tobio-chan!!"**

"Ew."

Oikawa huffed, forming a pout. Iwaizumi just chuckled and started to scan Tobio's stuff. He got to the make up and visibly looked confused and suspicious. He opened his mouth, probably to ask questions, when Tobio's phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

"Yea, of course."

Tobio quickly accepted the call, avoiding eye contact with the other two boys.

"Hey Keiji. What's up?"

" _I don't know, Tobi. Why am I calling?"_ Tobio could feel Keiji's smirk.

"Shut up you dork. I'm at a supermarket right now."

" _Ah, no classes today than?"_

"You ask that like you don't already know my schedule." Tobio huffed, a pout forming in his face.

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Tobio. Should I-_ " Keiji started but was interrupted.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!!!" Tobio quickly held the phone away from his ear, the loud greeting grabbing the attention of the older boys. Tobio sheepishly put the phone back to his ear, sending a small "sorry" to Iwaizumi. He just shrugged and totaled up Tobio's items. Fortunately, Tobio had just enough money. _Maybe I should get a job? I need new shoes..._

Tobio sent a small smile to Iwaizumi before stepping out of the shop. Tobio placed his phone back to his ear.

" _Sorry bout that, Bokuto-san wanted to talk to you"_

"Please don't, he sounds like a bigger Hinata and one's enough."

Tobio felt the gazes on him, but ignored them. Once he was far enough, he sighed.

"Ok, you can hang up now."

" _No. No. E x p l a i n_ "

Tobio grunted, but answered anyway. "The cashier was someone I.... we have history."

" _Tobio, y'know you can tell me anything right?"_

"Yeah... I know. Thanks, Keiji"

" _You're welcome, Tobi_ ".

———

" **Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan's here.** "

"Ok..."

" **Iwa-chan!! Stop ignoring me!!"**

"I'm not. I'm just doing my job, which you should know. Why are you still here anyway?"

Tooru just stuck his tongue out, making Hajime sigh.

Hajime finished ringing up a customer when he heard, "Iwaizumi-San. Hello."

Hajime looked up to see Kageyama. "Oh, Kageyama. How are y-"

" **Tobio-Chan!!!"** Tooru yelled out, the youngest scrunched his nose.

"Ew."

Hajime chuckled, taking Tobio's stuff and scanning it. Bacon, rice, eggs, vegetables, milk.... concealer..? The image of Kageyama's smudged make up on his wrist flashed into Hajime's head. Hajime wanted to ask Kageyama a question when a phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Kageyama said, already holding his phone.

"Yea, of course" Hajime answered, slowing down his scanning out of curiosity. _No offence, but who would randomly call Kageyama? School ended an hour ago so I doubt it's the little Shrimp._

Hajime looked down, acting like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Hey, Keiji. What's up?"

_Keiji? As in Akaashi Keiji...?_ Images of the night the wall fell came back to Hajime.

_"I don't know, Tobi. Why am I calling?"_

_Tobi? A nickname?_

"Shut up you dork. I'm at a supermarket right now."

" _Ah, no classes today?_ "

"You ask that like you don't already know my schedule." A pout formed on Kageyama's face. _Cute_.

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Tobio. Should I-_ "

"Hey! Hey! Hey!!!" Kageyama pulled the phone away from his ear, Hajime saw him flinched violently. Kageyama's face grew red, awkwardly apologizing and going back the call. Hajime totaled up Kageyama's items, noting how relieved he looked when the total didn't go over 5000 yen (I think that's about 50 dollars?). Kageyama sent a small smile - if you could call it that - and stepped out, phone still in hand.

Hajime starred as Kageyama walked away, smiling and laughing on the phone. Eventually he went back to work, silently noting how Tooru was still looking at Kageyama.

———-

Tobio arrived home not long after, the sound if the door echoing through the house. Tobio placed the plastic bag on the counter, deciding to put off the tidying for a while.

Tobio lazed around, watching a few volleyball matches and a random movie.

Finally deciding to be productive, Tobio swept the floor, washed the dishes and of course putting the newly bought groceries into their appropriate place.

Eggs and veggies into the fridge, bacon into the freezer, concealer put to the side to bring upstairs later, and finally his papa's favourite candy in the bowl-

_Wait, I didn't buy this...._

Tobio checked the receipt, and no, he didn't buy it. And than he noticed a small note at the bottom of the plastic bag.

**Shittykawa bought the candy for you. Said you were looking at it. If you actually hate it just tell me and I'll serve into his head**

**-Iwaizumi**

Tobio was surprised, but silently thanked them."

————

When Tooru got the notification, he definitely didn't squeal like a teen.

Tobio-chan (•-•): Thank you.


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Week wasn’t what Tobio expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I had exams and school was really busy so I didn’t have time to write but here it is!

Finally, finally, Golden Week arrived. Tobio would normally be excited, shaking of anticipation. But today wasn’t normal.

Tobio’s stomach lurched, making him vomit for the third time that morning. He hasn’t felt this sick since first year of middle school, but that was understandable, he has to be near them almost everyday. So why now? It seems like his soulmates - at least one of them - would be around the corner. Had they always been this close to this area? Had he just not notice them before? He had sort of forgotten the fact that he has soulmates before _that day._

Tobio washed his face, tired from the seemingly non-stop vomit. Tobio sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The wall. It isn’t as strong. People assume wall get stronger as the person grows, but the truth is, you have to break the standing wall to rebuild a stronger one. And the last time he’d ever let the wall down was _that day._ Opening his eyes, Tobio looked at the multiple disposable knives he keeps under his sink. _One week without them, one week of just volleyball._ Tobio smiled to himself. _Just volleyball, no guitar, no mother, no more cuts, just volleyball._

* * *

Tobio was half wrong. Maybe.

"Pillow fight!!!!" Hinata yelled, slamming the pillow he was holding into Tobio’s face.

Turns out that Golden Week meant volleyball _and_ stupid sleepover rituals. Not that Tobio had been to one before.

"Boke!!" Tobio yelled, throwing a dinosaur plushie Yamaguchi brought- though Tsukishima seemed awfully clingy to it - at Hinata. Damn his quick reflexes because he managed to dodge the fluffy weapon of destruction and it hit Sugawara-san instead. "Ah- S-sorry Sugawa-" Tobio was cut off by another plushie - this time a sushi - to his face.

Suddenly Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san yelled out and started throwing pillow everywhere. Every person in the room joined in - except for Tsukishima but is he really a person? - even Sawamura-san. Tobio let himself smile - not that anyone noticed - and joined in. He hasn’t felt this happy since he got his first actual volleyball from Kaito.

The pillow fight ended half an hour later, Tobio was exhausted. His teammates were no different, they all look tired but refused to sleep. They formed a small circle and started to chat about random stuff.

Maybe it was karma, for trying to pick up that one stray cat the other day but instead scaring it, now Tobio’s least favourite topic came up. _Soulmates._ He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, the topic of soulmates is really common during high school, as they teach about it in more depth during first year.

"I want Kiyoko to be my soulmate!!" Tanaka yelled, earning an affirmative nod from Nishinoya-san. "Don’t you have Asahi, Nishinoya?" Kinoshita-san said, earning a blush from both boys.

"Suga-san! You and Daichi-san are soulmates right?" Hinata asked excitedly. Both captains flushed slightly. "Yes, Hinata. We’re soulmates", the grey-haired boy replied. "So there’s Suga-san and Daichi-san, Noya-san and Asahi-san and... Kinoshita-san and Narita-san right!!" Hinata concluded, squishing his pillow.

"Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun are soulmates, right?" Sugawara-san asked. Yamaguchi seemed startled by the sudden attention on him and Tsukishima acted like he didn’t care - although Tobio could see him paying more attention - and continued listening to his music. "A-ah yeah! But we have another soulmate. We haven’t met them though..." Yamaguchi explained, showing the soulmark on his ankle. It was a moon - pretty self explanatory- filled in with a golden sheen with a silhouette of a cat, blank and uncoloured, staring at said moon.

Tobio felt a pang of emotions.

He had teammates who were - or will be - in a poly bond. _Relief._

But they - yes, even Tsukishima - seemed to be accepting of their third, looking forward to them even. _Jealousy._

Those who have already found their soulmates seemed to be happy with each other. And although Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were soulmates, they aren’t dating yet. They would wait for their third. _Longing._

But Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san didn’t know they had a third, their soulmark didn’t show any obvious signs of a poly bond. It wasn’t their fault, Tobio just had to meet them when they were already in a relationship. He just had to be a setter, to annoy Oikawa-san to his limit. Tobio just happen to make Iwaizumi-san feel scared of loosing his lover. It wasn’t their fault _. Guilt._

"You’re soulmate mark is so cute!!! Mina also has a cat on it!! Hinata moved his shirt a bit, showing of a tattoo on his right shoulder. It was a game console, with the company logo replaced by a cat. It was still blank. "What’s yours Suga-san?"

Sugawara-san proceeded to move his hair, showing a small black feather under his ear. Sawamura-san had the exact same tattoo. This started a chain reaction and people were starting to show of their own soulmarks. Tobio was uncomfortable, his breathing hitched, his heart pounded in his ears.

_What if they find out? What if they think I’m weird? They’ll leave me. I’ll be alone again. No- wait! I can’t- No- They’ll laugh at me. No- I-_

"Kageyama-kun..?" Sugawara-san said carefully, noting how the boy was shaking. Tobio flinched and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. All eyes were on him.

"C’mon, Bakayama!! Show us your soulmark!!

"Hinata, don’t pressure him.." Yamaguchi sighed.

"But we already showed our soulmarks! It’s only fair he does it too!!" Hinata argued.

"Maybe the King doesn’t have a soulmate", Tsukishima said, his expression amused. _I wish,_ Tobio said under his breath.

"It’s fine if he doesn’t want to show is his soulmark, ok? Plus, maybe it’s located somewhere private, where he can’t show us."

"It could be anywhere!! Bakayama always wears long sleeves!!"

"Or it could be on his wrist, the King always seems to cover one with the band." Tsukishima said nonchalantly. Tobio felt eyes move to his band. _Bastard._

Tobio shifted uncomfortably, moving his hands behind his back. "I..uhm.." "C’mon Bakayama!! Is it a crown? That’d be cool!!"

"I-It’s u-uhh.." "Is the King scared?" Tsukishima said, smirking, earning a soft hit from Yamaguchi.

Tobio was panicking. Should he just tell them? Even Keiji doesn’t know! Nobu-san doesn’t know! They’ll hate him! They’ll leave him and then he’ll be alone again and-

A warm hand brought him out of his head.

"Kageyama-kun... you don’t have to. It’s fine, ok? We’re family remember?" Sugawara-san’s voice was warm, like Nobu-san’s.

"I- I’m scared..." It was barely a whisper, but Sugawara-san heard it nonetheless. "Of...? Sugawara-san continued. "The team... they’ll hate me.." He got rejected, he was an outcast. Plus, his soulmates when their rivals - not that it mattered who his soulmates were after he got rejected-.

"Kageyama-kun.. we won’t hate you because if your soulmark.." Tobio shook his head. "Not my mark...." Tobio shakily took of the fabric band, revealing one side of his mark, and using it to wipe of the make off from his other wrist. He combined them. He took a small note of how there seemed to be less chains, but he couldn’t dwell on that.

Not when the room was dead silent, with gazes all on him.

Tobio closed his eyes, ready for the looks of disgust on his teammates faces. "I- They um.. rejected me. So um yeah... I- I’m sorry."

Warm hands wrapped around him. One pair, then two, then three, then he lost count. He stiffened at initial contact but loosened up. "I’m sorry Kageyama.. I shouldn’t have pressured you..." Hinata said sheepishly. Tobio just nodded, he couldn’t find the words.

"Who dares reject my kouhai!!! I’ll beat them up!!!" Tanaka-san yelled out.

"What?! No! Tanaka- stop! Don’t rip your shirt- nevermind", Sugawara-san looked at Tobio, "remember, if you ever feel bad about yourself, we’re always here, ok? We’re crows! We’re a family!"

_Family. Huh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this isn’t beta read so if there are any mistakes please tell me! Thx for reading and taking the time to comment!


	10. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno meets Nekoma and Tobio sees his neighbour.
> 
> He’s not alone though.

Tobio woke up early, his teammates were still sleeping he washed his face, silently noting how pale his skin was. Tobio sighed, going to the showers next. This is why he wakes up early. There was only public showers.

Tobio washed up, carefully around his scars. There were no new messages, in fact, Tobio noticed that they had been silent lately. Just basic good mornings and goo nights. Maybe the occasional reminder, but that was it. Not that Tobio read them, he just happened to glance over them.

_Of course._

Just as Tobio got dressed, Hinata came prancing in, yelling about the boy he met yesterday while the team went in a run and that boke got lost. Normally Tobio wouldn’t care, they had bitter things to think about like the practice match, but something about the way Hinata talked about said boy was different.

The team practiced all morning, and as noon passed, the team got onto the bus to a sports center. There, they met Nekoma.

"Kenma? You’re from Nekoma?!" Hinata yelped. A player from Nekoma nodded slowly. Tobio tuned out the rest. When the neko boy and Hinata was talking, a shaved headed boy -well, the top of his head had hair- came out to interrogate Hinata. Tanaka came to the rescue, which meant there was yelling. Tobio stayed away from that.

The yelling subdued, thanks to Sugawara-san and another Nekoma player, and Tobio went up to Hinata.

"How do you know him?" _Don't tell me they met at a bathroom I swear-_

"I met him when I got lost yesterday!! That’s Kenma! Apparently he’s Nekoma’s setter..."

"Setter...?"

* * *

They walked into the gym, Hinata -as always- was impressed by the size of the gymnasium. Boke.

Tobio noticed that the neko boy- Kenma? Was it? - kept glancing at him and going back to his phone. _Ok....._

They lost. But they weren’t sad, in fact, they they were pumped out. Nekoma was good. Their receives were amazing. Hinata and Tobio wanted to play more but Nekoma had to go back to Tokyo.

"Kenma! Was that fun?" The Kenma boy shook his head. _How?_ "Then I’ll make volleyball fun for you!" Hinata went in for a high five when....

"O-ouch... what the...?" Hinata gripped his shoulder, the one with his soulmark. Kenma was silently shaking, his hand gripping his left shoulder.

_Oh, oh. They’re soulmates._

Nekoma ended up leaving, with the exception of Kenma. He stayed at Hinata’s.

They talked about the bond that night, and Tobio felt happy for him. But.. still, even though his mind fought against it, he wanted that. The soft smiles they gave each other, the way their hands always found each other, intertwining easily. _No, stop it, Tobio. You already moved on, remember? Don’t be selfish. You can’t love, you be loved. You’re doing everyone a favour._ But another part of Tobio fought against those thoughts.

_You thought you couldn’t have a family again, now you do. They love you. You love them. You can love. Be loved. Sure, maybe not by them, but someone will be there for you._

Tobio scoffed.

_Yeah, right._

* * *

"Kageyama! I’ve been calling you six times now!" Oh. "Sorry." They just finished practice. Kenma went back a few days ago. "Wanna go to arcade later?" Hinata offered. Lately he seems interested in games. "Can’t." was Tobio’s only answer. He had classes, unfortunately. "Aww.... You’re suck a party pooper, Bakayama!!! See you later!!" Hinata rode off on his bike, leaving Tobio on his own.

Arriving home, Tobio grabbed his guitar, giving a quick glance to his wallet and walked out.

Walking home from class, Tobio decided to use a different route, wanting to stop at a grocery store to buy some fruits. It’s not that he doesn’t stay healthy - he tries with the money he has - fruits just cost more so he sticks with veggies.

The shop was small, but Tobio was happy with the selection of fruit they sold. He had around 2000 yen to play around with. He walked down the fruit aisle. _Strawberries? Oranges? No... blueberries.? "That’s cannibalism",_ a voice, suspiciously like Hinata’s rang through his head. _Cherries? Yeah... I’ve never had cherries._

* * *

Tobio handed the cashier his money, receiving the change. Tobio hummed out a small thank you and left. His guitar felt heavy on his back. _Heavier than usual._

Turning the corner, he saw a familiar person he hasn’t seen in a while. His neighbour.

"Hello, Kentarou-san"

That’s when hear heard the ever so familiar and terrifying-

"Tobio-chan!! Hello!!"

"Oikawa-san... Iwaizumi-san...."

"Tobio-chan!! Odd seeing you here. I suppose you know Mad Dog-chan?"

_Mad Dog...chan?_

Kentarou growled before answering, "We’re neighbours, of he’d be here." His was was nonchalant, annoyance evident in his voice.

Tobio was Oikawa give him a look. _It wasn’t good._ Maybe Iwaizumi noticed how tense Tobio became because he spoke up next.

"Um... Kageyama, mind if we go to your place?"

Tobio stood there, feeling panic rise. _They’re mad at me. They’re going to yell at me._

_"_ Kageyama.?" Iwaizumi said again. "Um.. yeah, sure..... uh- follow me."

Tobio walked toward his house, not caring if his ex-senpais were following him. He wished they didn’t. But he heard footsteps trail behind him.


	11. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His soulmate ms want to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but the next one is half done! I’m sorry this chapter came out late, I was busy with exams and school

Tobio walked to the door, his footsteps heavy.

_They’re going to yell at me._

He shakily took out his keys, struggling to put it into the keyhole but eventually succeeding.

_I lied to them... but, they didn’t ask, right? They won’t hurt me, right?_

Slowly, he turned the knob of the door, pushing it slightly. The door creaked open.

_But... I should have said something. They’ll hate me even more than they already have._

Tobio took his shoes off, cherries forgotten on his shoe rack. He heard a distant "Sorry for the intrusion."

_They’ll tell mother and Nobu-san and them they’ll hate me and-_

"So Tobio-Chan. Nice house."

His tone was condescending. Tobio shot him a glare. _At least I can breathe now. Stupid Oikawa-san._

"Welcome to my house, I guess.... Make yourselves at home." Tobio went to put his guitar down. He heard a small thank you from Iwaizumi.

"So, Tobio. Care to explain."

Tobio was taken aback by the lack of honorific but shrugged it off. He was tired and no longer scared, Oikawa just had to mock him.

"About what Oikawa-san?"

"You know what I mean, Tobio-chan! Why did Mad Dog-chan say this was your house, which I assume it is since you have a key? Why didn’t you tell us? Did you walk to your old house that night? It’s in another neighbourhood, Tobio!! You could’ve told us!!"

Tobio felt annoyed.

**Cherries.**

“Well I’m sorry, Oikawa-san but it’s non of your business of I live here and not at my dad’s house!”

“Tooru-!”

“It is my business, Tobio!”

“How?!?”

**Tobio just wanted cherries.**

“Tooru, stop it-“

“Because you’re our soulmate-“

“Bullshit! I wasn’t your soulmate then, why am I your soulmate now?!”

“Because I’m sorry! Tobio.... I’m sorry.. and I don’t expect you to forgive me I just.. I’m sorry...”

“Wha-“

**He wasn’t expecting apologies,**

“I’m sorry too, Kageyama. I know that’s not enough, nothing will ever be enough, but I’m willing to make up as much as I can. B-but, I’m sorry, for rejecting you”, Tobio flinched at that, “and for making you put up that wall.. We want to make things right.. and we couldn’t do that before apologizing. We- we were wondering if- you’d-“

“-let us start over... Tobio..”

**Or whatever.... _this_ is**

There was a heavy silence looming above them. The two waited with heavy breathes.

Tobio spoke.

**He just wanted cherries.**

“I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^


	12. Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio meets Keiji’s soulmate.

"I can’t.”

Tobio heard Iwaizumi suck in a breath.

"What?" Oikawa asked, as if he wasn’t expecting that.

"I can’t", he repeated, "Not right now. You sound sincere, and I’m guessing that you are.... but I can’t. I need time."

"Oh.... ok,, yeah", Iwaizumi replied, his voice small.

"We.... we’ll be going. Goodbye, Tobio-chan." Oikawa’s head was low.

The two elder boys walked themselves to the door. "If.... if you do decide to forgive us, just.... put down the wall. Thank you, Tobio", was Oikawa’s final words before the door closed softly.

Tobio let out a breath.

He was... confused. Sad? Happy? Angry? He didn’t know, it was just.. too much for Tobio. Questions spun in his head, dialogues he wanted to say swerved.

_Why?_

_Why now?_

_Are they playing with me?_

_They rejected you! You don’t owe them anything!_

_Maybe I could..._

_They’ll hurt you, Tobio._

_Maybe you should give them a chance?_

_You’re just causing them trouble._

_I want it._

After what seemed like hours of just standing there, processing what he just heard, Tobio sat down. He grabbed his phone and immediately dialled a number.

The phone rung.

"Tobio? What’s wrong? You never call unannounced?"

"Hey Keiji-san"

"San? Tobio, are you alright?"

"Can....", Tobio said a soft voice, "can you come here? I need to talk to someone."

"I-" there were whispers in the background. Then he spoke up again. "Ya, of course. I’ll see you then."

Tobio let out a shaky breath.

He skipped dinner and slept.

* * *

A soft knock on the door woke Tobio up. He groggily sat up, glancing at the clock. _3 am._

Suddenly the door unlocked. Tobio was already grabbing his volleyball, ready in case he had to serve into his intruder’s face.

“Tobio? Are you awake?”

It was Keiji.

Tobio stood up and ran towards his stepbrother. He enveloped him in a hug.

“Tobio? What’s wrong-“

“Hey! Hey! Heyyyy!!!”

“Shut up, Bokuto-san.”

“Aghaashiiii!!” 

Tobio pulled away, surprised by the sudden new voice. _Bokuto? As in-_

“Tobio, this is my soulmate, Bokuto Koutarou. He wouldn’t let me leave alone so he followed, I hope you don’t mind.”

Tobio shifted awkwardly, he wanted the talk with Keiji alone. Keiji must’ve noticed this,

“Bokuto-san, could you grab us drinks? The kitchen is right there”, Keiji pointed to kitchen.

“Okeiii!!” Bokuto jumped to the kitchen.

Keiji pulled Tobio to the couch. Tobio sat down, followed by Keiji.

“Tobio what’s wrong?”

Tobio stayed silent again. He had too many thoughts, he couldn’t think straight (cause he gay-). Keiji sighed, pulling Tobio into a short half hug. Then, they sat there. Keiji didn’t ask, didn’t push. He waited.

“I met my soulmate around four years ago.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything.

“I had two. They were my senpais. And they were already together.”

There was a pause, and Tobio could feel Keiji’s gaze on him. _It was painful to remember._

“They were happy. And they didn’t need me to be happy.”

Tobio felt Keiji’s hand on his back assuringly.

“So- so I put up a wall. But- I wasn’t strong enough. And I could still feel the bond, see the connection. Share their happiness because I didn’t have any.”

“Do...” Keiji spoke up for the first time”, do you ever out the walk down?” Tobio shook his head, but he knew Keiji was thinking about their first encounter. _Where Keiji talked to them without the wall._

“I-it was my final match of middle school...” Tobio took in a shaky breath. “Somethings... happened. I was so tired.... I let the wall down.”

Tobio started to tear up, but the tears didn’t fall. He couldn’t let them fall. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice someone sitting beside Keiji.

“It was the first time in years that I let the wall down, and because of my emotions, the noticed. And suddenly they were back in my life. We had a practice match against them.”

Keiji squeezed his hand. “Seijoh?”

Tobio nodded slowly.

“They... they talked to me. Yesterday... they want me back..”

Tobio didn’t noticed the look Keiji sent to his own soulmate.

“I- I don’t know what to do. I- I’m scared. That they’ll throw me away again. They- they act like nothing happened.. I- they apologised but, it hurts and I-“ Tobio felt a tear fall down. “They’ll leave me alone again. When they realize how unlovable I am.”

There was silence, and Tobio could tell that Keiji was silently communicating with Bokuto. 

“You know how my father doesn’t have a soulmate?”

Tobio nodded, bit really understanding why this information is relevant.

“Did you know children with at least one soulmateless parent has a higher chance of also not having a soulmate?”

Tobio has heard that, his teacher discussed it. But why is this relevant-

_Did you know children with at least one soulmateless parent has a higher chance of also not having a soulmate_

“Wait- you?!”

Keiji nodded. “My mark was faded earlier than most soulmateless people.”

“But you- and Bokuto-san? How? What?”

“I”, Bokuto started, “was rejected.” His voice was undisturbed. “I was twelve at the time. My ex-soulmate was a year older.”

Tobio stared at him. _B-but! He has seen their mark! It matched! It was coloured._

“But then... I got rewritten. When I was sixteen. When I met Keiji.” Bokuto has a soft smile on his face.

“On that day”, this time it was Keiji, “my school was touring his high school. That night, I noticed my mark changed. No longer faded, and now a different design. It was beautiful.”

“My soulmark changed too. It wasn’t black anymore. It was black, and it was a different mark.”

Tobio was stunned. He’s heard about Rewritten before in biology class, but he didn’t really pay attention.

“Y’know, I didn’t plan on touring his school, I’ve went there before. But, something urged me. Made me go on that tour. It was my heart. My heart made me go”.

“The point is.. listen to your heart. If it says to listen to them, to give them a chance, them I say listen. It doesn’t have to be now, or, anytime soon. But unlike my ex-soulmate, who still hates me, yours doesn’t. They know they’re wrong, and they want to make it right.”

Bokuto stood up, back towards Tobio. He turned his face.

“Plus, if they hurt you, I’ll just hurt them back.”

Tobio felt happiness fill his heart. That people cared for him.

Tobio thought about it for a while.

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Bokuaka is just 🥰🥰🥰


	13. All Their Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, the relationship between Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi will go move pretty fast AT FIRST. More of the drama will be after the Shiratorizawa match.

Tooru was getting restless. It has been weeks since he and Hajime went to talk to Tobio. His hair was a mess, his eye bags prominent. Even his team was worried. He must’ve looked like a zombie.

Not that Tooru cared. His mind was occupied on Tobio. On the fact that Tobio might never except them again, ~~and it’s all his fault.~~

Hajime was all the same. Sure, his hair didn’t really change, but his voice was gruffer, he himself was snappier. Besides, he was the one that asked Tobio to put up the block,

They were practically breaking,

Many nights were spent wondering, hoping, regretting. Eventually though, they accepted that they’ve fucked up so bad that Tobio would never accept them again. They wee too late,

Hajime stared at his ceiling, the glow in the dark stars Tooru put we’re slowly losing their glow. Hajime huffed out a sad laugh, the stars reminded him if Tobio. He could stull remember those doe-eyes, a deep shade of blue. He remembers how this eyes would always follow Tooru, and occasionally, hum. He remembers how those eyes would shine when Hajime complimented him.

But those eyes, he remembers how bloodshot they looked when Tooru almost backhanded him. He remembers how hollow and empty they were when ~~Hajime~~ they asked Tobio to put up a wall.

The light from Tobio’s eyes slowly faded, just like those stars, ~~and it was all their fault.~~

All Hajime could think was how to get him to forgive them. He’d beg if he had to, ~~though that would seem like too much.~~

Tooru, instead, thought about what he should’ve done years ago. He had felt those eyes follow him, admiring him. Maybe, _just maybe,_ if Tooru wasn’t such an idiot, then maybe Tobio would forgive them. But he knew, he knew he would never be forgiven fully. He’d almost hit him. He mad Hajime say those words, rejecting Tobio.

They had pretended nothing happened, they didn’t even tell their parents. They lived their lives, ignoring the hard feeling on their chests, a side effect on f the block.

But that night, the only night they’ve ever seen their soulmark change, _break,_ changed that drastically. Maybe it was because the new wall was -somehow- weaker, they felt more seep through the wall.

When it used to be a soft flow in the background, hardly noticeable, now it was stronger. The mark, _Tobio’s section of the mark,_ usually showed dull colours, but after that night it was brighter, more vibrant.

But the colours they saw were rarely yellow. They were mostly blue, purple, or red. Sadness, hurt, anger.

They knew it was their fault.

They were slowly drifting to sleep after what seemed like hours of thinking. Then they felt it. An itching on their left hands.

* * *

Tobio sighed as he closed the door. They talked some more, mostly Keiji scolding Tobio about how he "should’ve told him sooner" and how he "shouldn’t have gone through it alone". If only Tobio wasn’t used to being alone.

Even though the two elder boys wanted to stay more, they had to go back to Tokyo. Tobio felt guilty for asking them - well, actually only Keiji - to come all the way to Miyagi. There he was, being a nuisance. Again.

Tobio took a glance at the clock, deciding that it was way too early to be up on a Saturday morning and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tobio didn’t think about them for a while. In fact, he didn’t think about them for weeks. Until the prelims were near.

They were bound to meet, if not in a match then in the halls.

To be completely honest, Tobio was scared. That if he let’s them in, if he put: down his walls for them, that they’ll eventually leave again. Like everyone does.

A part of him wants them. Wants the warmth that he’d seen other people get from their soulmates, wants the feeling if being complete. Wants to out down the wall and give them a chance.

The other part if him repelled that idea. He himself knows how much they’d hurt him. Sure, at that young of an age, he didn’t care if he didn’t have soulmates. He was focused on keeping his father alive. But now, after four continuous year is pain from pitting up the wall, Tobio couldn’t trust them so easily.

Maybe Tobio was too focused on his soulmates that Hinata started to notice.

"Hey, Kageyama", Hinata started one dat as they were running up a hill, "are you ok? You’ve been off lately,"

Tobio shrugged it off at first, but Hinata kept nagging.

"It’s nothing....", Tobio sighed, "My soulmates talked to me."

"What? When?" Hinata sounded cautious.

"A few weeks ago. We talked".

"About?"

"They....", Tobio’s steps slowed down, "they wanted to start over, with me."

Hinata was silent for a while. "And? What did you say?"

"Said I couldn’t. I needed to think about it."

"And have you?"

Tobio’s steps now halted, Hinata following suite.

"I.. don’t know."

Another silence.

"Do I know them? Your soulmates?"

"Uhh.... yeah? Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san from Seijoh."

Then, another silence.

"Talk to them." Hinata finally said, "tell them your feelings, tell them everything. Ask them what you want to ask. Then decide."

Tobio thought about it, and coupled with Bokuto’s words, he decided.

He’s going to talk to them, ask his questions, and if, _if,_ they don’t don’t mess it up, then maybe, _just maybe,_ he’d let them in.

"Thanks Hinata".

"Anytime Bakayama-kun!!"

* * *

Tobio let out q shaky breath. He was going to do this. There’s no turning back now.

Tobio closed his eyes, willed himself to relax. He saw it, the light on the other side of the wall.

_You can do this Tobio. Keep going. It’s just for one second._

Tobio let the wall down. All of this for a message.

_I have questions. Park near Karasuno. Saturday after Prelims. 2 pm. If I don’t see you after 30 minutes I’ll go home._

Tobio put the wall back up. _Stupid bond._ Tobio knew from experience that his writing won’t appear if the wall is up. And he hated the feeling of building the block again.

Tobio sighed, falling asleep.


	14. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having problems with how to write the Interhigh Prelims, so I decided to go backwards!

**_ WARNING _ **

**_This chapter contains graphic (it’s not TOO graphic, but pretty unsettling if you imagine it) and mentions of self-harm. If you are not comfortable with this, please skip this chapter._ **

****

* * *

“What’re you doing Papa?”

His papa looked his way, a smile on his face.

“I’m practicing. Wanna join Tobio?”

“Practicing what?” said 4-year-old Tobio stepping closer to his papa.

“I’m practicing volleyball. It’s really fun, here,”

Kaito handed his volleyball to Tobio. Tobio took the ball in his tiny hands, feeling the rough surface.

“Are you good at it?” Tobio asked, taking Kaito by surprise.

Suddenly, Kaito burst out laughing. “Tobio, always as blunt as ever, even for a four year old”.

Kaito hoisted Tobio spinning him around. Tobio giggled.

“Hmm… Let me think.. I think I was pretty good. I did get the Best Setter Award when I was in high school”

Tobio eyes widen, sparkles in them. “Woahh!!! Really??”

Kaito smirked, nodding his head and puting Tobio down.

“Then in that case… I wanna be like Papa!! I’ll get The Best Center Award too!!”

“It’s best _setter,_ not center.” Kaito ruffled Tobio’s hair. “And how are you going to do that if you don’t know how to play?”

“Uhhhh… I don’t know…”

“C’mon, I’ll teach you.”

“Yay!! Papa is the BEST!!”

* * *

“Tobio, why don’t you go play with the other kids? I heard they play at the playground around this hour.”

Kaito said, reaching a hand to hold Tobio’s shoulder. He was sick again, it practically came every month.

Tobio shook his head, volleyball in his hands.

“I want to keep Papa company! Since Papa is always sick, I thought you would be lonely…” Tobio’s cheeks went red out of embarrassment.

Kaito smiled, ruffling Tobio hair.

“Papa!! I told you not to do that anymore!!” Tobio pouted, blowing the hair out of his face. “I’m a big boy now!!!”

“Oh are you now, Tobio? You may be a big boy, but are you a strong boy?”

Tobio thought about it for a second.

“Yea! I can carry my own backpack!”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Tobio tilted his head, confused.

“You have to be kind to others, don’t let them discourage you.”

“You”, Kaito pointed to Tobio’s chest, where his heart is, “have to be strong here, in your heart. Be strong for me, ok? I can’t be strong for you now, but I’ll always be watching over you, ok?”

Tobio scrunched his brows. “What do you mean you aren’t strong. Papa is the strongest person I know?”

Kaito let out a laugh, it sounded odd to Tobio. It was… sad.

“I might have to go away someday...”

“Huh? Where?”

“Somewhere far away, but it’s ok. Because by then, you’d find someone that loves you, takes care of you.”

Tobio didn’t understand, but nodded anyway. That’s when the door opened.

“Tobio, your Papa needs to take his medicine. You want Papa to heal right?”

Tobio nodded vigorously at his mother.

“C’mon, you can go play with your ball outside?”

Tobio’s eyes lit up and he ran straight to the backyard to practice.

* * *

“Tobio, I’m home.” Kaito appeared by the doorway, hanging his coat on the coat rack. “Tobio? Are you home?”

The house was silent.

Worried, Kaito walked to the kitchen. He saw a yellow sticky note and relaxed.

Kaito let out a sigh.

“I went to babysit Kira. Mrs. Tsukahara and Hikaru-kun had to go to a hospital because Hikaru-kun sprained his ankle. I know you said I didn’t have you help you, but she offered to pay me and I know you need more pills. The dinner’s in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave for 20 sec at MEDIUM-LOW papa, please don’t over boil it. I made your favourite pork curry. The rice is in the rice cooker. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I brought the spare key so you don’t have to stay up. Please rest papa.

-Tobio”

_Tobio, what would I do without you…_

Kaito opened the fridge to see exactly what Tobio said in the note. He heated it up, scooped some rice, and ate his dinner.

“Ittadakimasu”

* * *

** ”How to remove a soulbond” **

Middle school Tobio stared at his screen, scrolling through the various Google search answers. Most of them were

“Why scientists say removing a soulbond is IMPOSSIBLE”

“DANGEROUS: Never Block A Bond!! This Could Happen”

“CRAZY Scientist Claims: SOULBONDS ARE REMOVABLE”

The last one got Tobio’s attention. He clicked on the link, and it brought him to an article by a news company. Reading through, he found the link to the “crazy” scientist’s blog, where he wrote the steps to remove the soulbonds permanently.

* * *

How To Permanently Remove Soulbonds: Step By Step

Step 1: You must be sure that you want to remove your soulbond; as this process is NOT reversible _._

_No problem, I’m sure Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san would be happier if I do this._

Step 2: You must be sure that removing the soulbond is worth is, since the process will injure you GREATLY, please be sure to do it somewhere close to an ER, just in case. You don’t want to die, just remove the soulbond.

_A little pain is fine, do it for Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san’s happiness._

Step 3: I recommend you do this step in a bathroom or shower, so you can wash of the blood and make sure you have a first aid kit.

You will need; a sharp item such as a knife, razor, or if you don’t have any of those, scissors will work (though I do not recommend).

_This sounds like… cutting. I guess it’ll be easier than I thought._

Step 4: Start scraping your soulmark. As you know, the soulmark will be filled in when you have skin to skin contact. You only have to scrap the outline, the one you are born and start your life with.

_I guess it’s harder for me… I have two marks. But… I could do this._

Note: This only works for bonds that are block by the other party. If the party that wants to remove the soulbond isn’t blocked by their soulmate(s), this would not work.

Anddd, Tobio let out a sigh of disappointment. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t break the bond. If the block was two-sided, his mark would be black immediately, like his papa’s, but his mark is just a deep colour, not quite black.

A knock on the door brought his out of his sad moping.

“Tobio, wanna play volleyball?” the voice said from the other side of the door.

“Yup! Coming!”

Quickly, Tobio deleted his browser history and closed his laptop.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 7/12/2020 I realized that Kyoutani wouldn't have been his neighbour yet so I change the name. Don't worry, the person will be important sooner or later!


	15. We Will Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prelims arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yefhyhfeidu It's the Interhigh y'all. I am definitely not ready for this.

Karasuno were sitting in the stands, watching Seijoh's match. They just won against Date Tech, the team Karasuno lost to before, the one that made Azumane-san want to quit. But they won in the end, and now they were here, watching Oikawa serve.

Tobio watched carefully as the ball went up and was slammed into the ground, the sound resonating throughout the venue. It was.. mesmerizing. Tobio has been trying to perfect the serve for years, watching countless videos of Oikawa's serve just to master it. But he wasn't good enough. Nothing could compare to the original. 

"Sure, his serves are scary, but Oikawa as a setter is completely unknown to us", Sugawara said. _Well, not all of us._

"Y'know... a setter is like a conductors. Even if you have the same orchestra, the same song, if the conductor is different, you'll get a completely different sound."

"How do I put it... It seems like they have some sort of powerful connection..." Sugawara commented, and Tobio felt a sharp pang.

"Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, the number 4, gave known each other since they were small. They're also soulmates."

That came out a bit strained, and Sugawara gave Tobio an odd look, but didn't ask. Tobio felt Hinata's gaze on him, as if to see if Tobio was going to say anything about _his_ bond with them.

The ball slammed into the floor, earning a point for Seijoh. That was it, they won. Karasuno was up against them next.

* * *

"Alright, make sure to eat a proper dinner and get a good night's sleep, got it!"

The team was dismissed, and Tobio immediately went on his way, not bother waiting for Hinata like he usually does.

_We're up against Oikawa-san tomorrow. I'll have to face them, and it would be tense when we meet up to talk, no matter who wins._

Tobio remembers the first few attempts to ask Oikawa to teach him his serve. Oikawa kept saying his motto, "If you're gonna hit it, then hit it till it breaks", instead of teaching him. 

"Hey, Kageyama! You're gonna end up permanent forehead wrinkles even though you're still just a teen!"

"What?!"

"Tomorrow, we're going to defeat the Great King..."

_Defeat... Oikawa-san..._

"...and end up on TV, so you should practice looking good for that!"

"Mind your own business!! We'll win that match. If we don't, we can't advance."

* * *

Tobio stared at the ceiling of his room, he couldn't sleep, He was nervous but excited, for the match at least. He was scared of what came after. The talk.

If Karasuno won, they'd probably prefer to not see Tobio's face, and they'd either not show up or end up saying rash things from frustration. But if Seijoh won, Tobio doesn't know how to handle that. He'd probably go through a depressive episode. He'd have to show up though, he needed answers.

* * *

The stadium was loud, Aoba Johsai's cheering squad was bigger than Date Tech's. And they also had...

"Oikawa-kun!!! Do your best!"

Tobio flinched, still not used to screaming fangirls. He looked over to see Oikawa waving at said girls, and he wondered how Iwaizumi didn't feel jealous.

_Maybe he is, I would be._

He ignored the part of him that pointed out that he just implied he was jealous of _Oikawa's fangirls._

Then again, at least they got his attention. Tobio doesn't get anything.

* * *

They lined up, and Tobio stared at Oikawa. This was it, his first ever official match against him. He ignored the obvious emerald eyes staring at him. The match has begun.

As Tobio walked towards the coach, a voice called him.

"Hey, Tobio."

Tobio stopped in his tracks, facing Oikawa.

"I came here excited to take down the genius setter, do your best and hold on. Don't forget about this Saturday."

Tobio decided to not say anything about that last remark.

"We will win-"

"We won't lose!" Hinata budded in.

"Don't butt in when I'm talking, Hinata you jackass!"

Tobio tried to hit Hinata, but his damn reflex is too good. Tobio finally manged to move in front of Hinata, facing Oikawa again.

"We will win."

Tobio walked away, not noting how Hinata glared at Oikawa, taking the captain by surprise. "Don't hurt him more than you already have."

* * *

Tsukishima served first, and Kunimi received it cleanly.

"All right", muttered Oikawa. Iwaizumi and another guy from Seijoh, who Tobio didn't know the name one, went to spike.

_It's been a while since I've seen Oikawa's set up so close._

Oikawa jumped to set- but ended up spiking it himself instead of setting. A setter dump.

Tobio saw Oikawa smirk. "I'll be doing the same thing again. Don't stand there so out of it. Pay attention."

Tobio was pissed.

The next serve was by the same guy Tobio didn't know the name of -which he found out is Matsukawa- but Daichi received it. Tobio got in place, and sent a quick set to Hinata.

The ball flew through the air, but a pink haired Seijoh player -wow, Tobio should really remember their names- picked it up. 

Oikawa looked like he was going for another setter dump, more obvious this time, and jumped. Tanaka and Hinata, who were still angry about the previous setter dump, jumped to block it, only for Oikawa to seamlessly change his posture and set it to Iwaizumi, who smashed it down.

Point for Seijoh.

The Matsukawa guys served again, Nisyinoya picking the ball up with ease.

"Bring it!!"

Hinata jumped, Kindaichi following, but Iwaizumi noticed that Tanaka was also approaching. Oikawa was ready to block, when he saw that Azumane was coming from the back for a supposed pipe.

Tobio stood under the ball, ready to set. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched carefully to see who he'd set to-

Only for Tobio to do a dump. Right in front of their faces.

Even Karasuno was surprised. The stadium roared with amazement. 

"I'll be doing the same thing again. Pay attention."

"You stupid little brat" Oikawa sneered. Tobio ignored the sharp pain in his chest. He's never like the term brat. He's been called that one to many times.

The next serve was Tobio's. He bounced the ball a bit, before tossing it upward and hitting it with a sharp spike. Unfortunately, it was obviously out.

"He sure blew that one out of the park" Iwaizumi commented, making Oikawa giggle. 

"Dammit" Tobio flushed, embarrassed. "Don't mind! Don't mind!"

"I'm sorry!" he stuttered out.

It was Oikawa's serve now. _Dammit._

The ball flew across the court, heading straight for... Nisyinoya. The ball looked like it was coming head-on, only to curve at the end. Luckily, Nisyinoya knew that and received it.

Tobio heard Iwaizumi yell at Oikawa about something to the lines of "show them how it's done" or something. Tobio tuned them out, he had a ball to set.

"Bring it!"

Tobio did a feint by looking the other direction, distracting Kindaichi, and sent the ball to Hinata.

Point for Karasuno.

Tanaka served the ball, Seijoh's libero picking it up with ease. Kindaichi call for the ball, Hinata jumping for a block, but he jumped to early, Kindaichi earning another point for Seijoh.

Iwaizumi served next, Daichi received it but it was off. "Sorry, cover!"

Tobio ran to the ball, and Hinata called for a toss. "Toss it to me!"

Tobio sent the ball to Azumane instead, scoring the next point.

That's when Tobio saw it, that smile. The smile Oikawa put on when he figured something out. _Shit._

_Aoba Johsai called a time out._

Tobio watched them carefully, they seemed to be plotting something.

The next rally started, and Tobio got ready to set. 

"Bring it!!"

Tobio saw Iwaizumi furrow his brows in concentration out of the corner of his eye. Tobio didn't pay much mind though, he sent a "royal toss" to Hinata. Iwaizumi jumped to block it but Hinata got through it.

Tobio saw Iwaizumi scowl, then he faced Oikawa. "Hey! You're not gonna say, "I can't toss like him" are you?"

Tobio faced away, not wanting to seem as if he's hearing their conversation. 

"Like Tobio? But I really can't. I can't pinpoint like that."

Tobio saw how a flash of guilt appeared in Oikawa's eyes but it quickly disappeared when Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa.

"What! Don't get mad at me! Even if I can't match his talent, I'm confident I can send the best tosses for everyone."

"That's why I won't lose as a setter."

Tobio walked away.

* * *

Seijoh was at a seven point lead now, and Tobio was desperate. One of their spikes were blocked, but it became a chance ball for Karasuno. Nisyinoya got the first touch, and Tobio sent it to Sawamura, earning Karasuno a point. But the sets were getting faster.

_It's no use. The gap isn't getting any smaller. Something.... I have to do something._

_I'm not going to lose. I'm not going to lose!_

Tobio sent a royal toss to the right, only to see- Tsukishima, not Hinata.

The ball went over Tsukishima's head, and Asahi-san managed to get it over the net, but Seijoh turned that into a point of their own.

20-11

Seijoh - Karasuno

That's when he heard it, the whistle of the referee, and Sugawara on the side of the court.

He was getting benched.

Sugawara put a hand on Tobio's shoulders as they passed.

"Don't get depressed. We're just changing up the rhythm for a bit."

"I'm sorry."

Tobio walked up to Coach Ukai, when Hinata came yelling.

"I said I'd be the one that defeats you!"

"Hinata, you're gonna get in trouble-" Yamaguchi pointed out.

"So don't lose to anyone before that!"

"The match isn't over yet, so I haven't lost"

Hinata eyes seemed to light up.

The pair watched Sugawara from the sidelines. Especially Tobio, he needed to pay close attention.

Sugawara did this thing... where he punched the team (?). Tobio didn't get it, but Hinata seemed impressed.

"What?!"

"Jeez, your face is scary..."

"I was born with this face!!"

"You were all irritated, and stopped talking as much."

_What?_

_"_ I could tell you were thinking and stuff, but if you don't say it loud, I don't know what you're thinking."

"Wasn't I saying it out loud?"

"Nope. You were quieter than in any other match."

_Damn it. I was so overwhelmed that I ended up having to hear this from him._

The rally went on, both teams earning points.

Seijoh was now at set point.

Hinata managed to block Kindaichi's spike, and it flew back into Seijoh's court. Their libero ran for it- and the ball went out.

Another point for Seijoh. They lost the first set.

Karasuno went into the second set with Sugawara as the setter, and changed their rotation.

Hinata was going on about how Sugawara would compliment him during matches while Tobio mainly tuned him out. Ennoshita pointed out how it was probably based on the players' mood, and that Tobio should learn to trust their player. They're strong.

Tobio watched from the side as his team managed to stop Oikawa's serving streak.

_I thought getting benched proved that you weren't needed anymore. Back then, I'm pretty sure that was accurate. But now... the things Sugawara-san and I can do are different, but I think our goal is the same._

The coach called Tobio, and he saw Azumane ask Sugawara to give him the ball. The got the next point, and Tobio was switched back in.

The match continued, and Karasuno was slowly adding to their lead. At one point. Tsukishima started using feints, earning a point for Karasuno. In the following rally, Karasuno got a chance ball. Tobio sent it to Tsukishima, only for him to do another feint.

Seijoh's libero got it up but it went back to Karasuno's side, Asahi smashing the ball down. Another point for Karasuno.

Tsukishima did another feint the next rally, but their libero was already waiting, picking up the ball. Kindaichi spiked it, but Tanaka managed to receive it. The ball went to Tobio, and he sent it to Tsukishima again. Seijoh's libero went to save a feint, only for Tsukishima to spike it. Point for Karasuno.

They were at set point now.

"N- nuff- knife- nice."

Tanaka hit the back of Tobio's head. "Don't mess up that line, Kageyama!"

Seijoh got the next point, Iwaizumi spiking it with the declaration of "We won't let you have it!"

Unfortunately, it was Oikawa's serve next.

Nisyinoya received it, but it went back to Seijoh's court. Tobio could see Tsukishima calculating, probably expecting it to go to the centre. But Tobio knew better.

_It probably is. That's what I'd do... but in this stage where they're being pushed into a corner, Oikawa-san..."_

He pulled on Tsukishima's jersey, preventing him from jumping and moved to the side.

_...will set to Iwaizumi-san!_

Oikawa sent the ball to the left, where Iwaizumi was ready to spike. They managed to block it.

Another point for Karasuno.

They won the second set.

Tobio saw how Oikawa seemed to be glaring at Sugawara, but chalked it to Oikawa being Oikawa.

The third match started, each team tallying up marks. 

At one point, Hinata got extra pumped up, shouting for a set. Iwaizumi and a black haired middle blocker -Matsukawa was it?- followed him, ready to block. Tobio sent the ball to Azumane instead, who slammed through Oikawa's block.

_I knew that would be a perfect timing for a pipe, and yet... just now... I was about to toss to Hinata._

After a short break, they were playing again.

They were tied at 16 points each, Tanaka earning them the most recent score.

_In the next rotation, Hinata will be on the back line._

"Hey! Are you all right?"

Hinata scrambled to answer. "I-I'm fine."

"Make sure you cash in all you've got before moving into the back line."

"I know that."

The next rally began, and Tobio got ready to set. Hinata ran up for a broad spike, but no blockers followed him. Tobio, taking that as their chance, sent the ball to Hinata.

Seijoh's libero was waiting. The ball went up easily. Oikawa went for a set, but ended up dumping it. Nisyinoya dived to receive it, but he wasn't quick enough. Point for Seijoh.

Now it was Oikawa's serve. _Great._

The ball went up- and hit the net. The ball somehow managed to go into Karasuno's side and hit the floor. Another point for Seijoh.

"There's nothing you could've done about that, keep going!" Coach Ukai yelled.

Oikawa sent another powerful serve, but Nisyinoya picked it up. The ball was of though, so Nisyinoya called for cover. Both Tobio and Azumane went to save the ball, but hesitated when they almost bumped into each other. Tobio managed to pass the ball to Azumane, who sent the ball to Seijoh's court.

The next rally went on, and Hinata went to slam the ball, but there were three blockers. The ball fell onto Karasuno's court, but Seijoh touched the net. Point for Karasuno.

Unfortunately, this meant Hinata was in the back line now. Hinata was serving. _Shit._

Suddenly, the referee let out a long whistle, and Karasuno subbed in Hinata with Yamaguchi. (A/N: Ahahaha shitttt, we all know what happens and dhjwsjsnwn-) 

_I think my head's safer than when Hinata serves._

The ball went up, and-

hit the net. The ball into Karasuno's side. Seijoh has 20 points now.

"Yamaguchi!" Sawamura called out.

"S-sorry..."

"Make sure you get it next time."

"N-next... Yes!!"

Karasuno's whole mood changed. There _will_ be a next time. They aren't going to lose now.

The match went on, and Tobio could feel himself catching up to Oikawa. This was it, he was going to reach him.

It was now a deuce.

The rally went on, and Hinata did an -unintentional- feint, earning them.

24-25

The next rally went by, with Iwaizumi scoring them a point.

25-25

The match continued, and each team tallied up points. They were now tied at 31 point.

Oikawa served, Sawamura picking it up but it went to Seijoh as a chance ball. 

Oikawa sent the ball to Kunimi, who did a feint. Tobio dived, but he was late. Another point for Seijoh.

32-31

"Sorry, Kageyama," Sawamura said. Tobio stared at him confused. "I'll make sure to get the ball back to you next time."

Tobio continued to stare confused.

"Kageyama! Stop hesitating!" Suga interrupted. "everyone on our team is..."

Tobio looked at his teammates. _His family._

"...strong, as they should be." Tobio finished.

Tobio felt his invisible crown disappear.

Oikawa served next. The ball went up, and Oikawa went for a spike, but changed it to a soft hit at the last second.

The ball fell to the front of the court, but Sawamura managed to dive in and pick it up. 

Tobio barely saved it by sending it to Azumane, who spiked it.

Their libero saved it, and Oikawa sent the toss to Iwaizumi.

Tanaka received it, but the ball went above the net. Kindaichi and Hinata jumped, but Kindaichi spiked it.

Nisyinoya dived for it, and the ball went up.

Tobio ran into position.

_Now! In this position, with this timing, this angle...._

Tobio sent the ball to Hinata.

_Dead on!_

Hinata went in for a spike, the sound of the ball hitting his palm was loud.

But it was blocked. Their greatest weapon failed.

The ball to the ground with a loud slam, and the stadium went silent.

Seijoh got another point. Karasuno lost.

This was it. They lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that hurt. Anyway, get ready for their little talk.


	16. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so- it isn't the talk yet... I wanted to push that a little behind, and by that I mean the chapter after this.

He cried. Tobio cried.

It was so devastating, they lost. Even after the endless practice, the endless training, they couldn't beat Seijoh. And the fact that he did the most mistakes made it worse. He made them lose, he brought them down.

Tobio stared at his empty ceiling, his body was exhausted, his eyes were red from the tears, but he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was still analyzing the match, over and over again. His thoughts wouldn't shut up, it kept replaying, rewinding. It was so _loud._

Tobio knew what was happening, the feeling of losing control of his mind was familiar, the way his heart would significantly pump faster, the way his skin would feel hot and sticky; it was all too familiar. A panic attack.

_Fuck- breathe, breathe Tobio- fuck, fuck, ok- ok, just breathe, deep breaths, in, one, two, three, four, five, out, one two three four, five. In, one, two three, four, five, out, one, two, three, four, five... Breathe Tobio_

Tobio let go of his t-shirt, which he was gripping too hard. He didn't even know when he did that. He wiped his tears, deciding that leaving himself alone with his thoughts was a bad idea. 

Tobio took a quick glance at the clock, 2 am. It was pretty late, so he doubt anyone would be out by this time. Tobio put on a jacket, his running shoes, and went out for a run. He didn't know where or- honestly what he was doing, but running in the middle of the night, the light breeze on his face, it made everything _silent._ Everything was still, slow. Runs like these, which Tobio goes on quite often, clears his mind. He could just focus on the sounds of the rustling trees, the way the gravel sounds underneath his shoes with every step he takes, the way all the shops and stalls that are usually bustling just seem to freeze. It was an escape.

Tobio had a routine when he does this, run for about 15 minutes before reaching the one vending machine that sold milk and run back home for another 15 minutes. He usually followed that rule, it if wasn't for...

"The milk ran out. Seriously?"

Tobio sighed, looking around for any sign of milk -yes, he loves milk- but to no avail. He settled for iced lemon tea, trying to trick his mind that it was milk. Yeah, he could do that. He could definitely-

Yeah, no.

Tobio slurped the last and gulped in down in one go. He threw the box away, continuing his run back home.

* * *

The run certainly helped, Tobio wasn't breaking from the inside out of the thought of the match, but he was still nervous about a few, mainly the talk he'd have with his soulmates and.....

_What if the third years retire? It would me my fault. Why did I have to be so nervous? If I had just sent that last ball to Azumane-san or- or- Tanaka-san or-_

"Ok, guys. Round up."

_Sawamura-san? And Sugawara-san and Azumane-san! They're not retiring!_

"Listen up guys! We won't be having practice this evening, so I hope you'll use today and the weekends to rest your bodies!"

Before Tobio could object, Sawamura smirked.

"Don't worry guys, I need you to rest your bodies so we can train real hard next Monday, so don't overwork yourself. You guys still wanna go to nationals right!"

With that settled, Tobio went through the rest of the day zoning out, mostly about the talk he'd have _tomorrow._ Tobio sighed, staring at the birds flying outside. The class he was currently in was one of his least favourite, to say the least. Not that the subject itself was boring -it was sort of boring for Tobio but his head is mostly volleyball, gay, guitar and bOkE, so who blame him- nor was the teacher a bad one. No, it wasn't the subject, but the topic they were revising for exams. Yup, you guessed it, biology, with everyone's favourite topic, soulmates. 

Honestly, Tobio doesn't even get why that topic is in biology. Sure, the soulmarks are on they're bodies, but the whole connection thing still hasn't been explained by science.

Maybe he's just overthinking this. He hasn't had enough time to practice that one song yet, and his guitar classes had exams just around the corner. The stress must've gotten to him. Yup, definitely not the talk. Yup.

"Kageyama? Kageyama-kun? Are you listening to me?"

Tobio snapped his head toward the voice, his teacher called him. _Shit._

"Kageyama-kun, I assume you're an expert at this topic, since you seem to be ignoring the class."

Tobio scoffed in his head, _If it's about rejection then sure._

"What happens when a person put up a wall, otherwise known as a block?"

_Huh, it is about that._

"At first, the wall is hard to put up," Tobio starts. "It may take a few tries. If you aren't strong enough, physically and/or mentally, the wall might be weak. A weak bond might let some things through, like bruises and such, but they're faded, though if the wall is only from your side, the bruises won't appear, it only does when you put the weak wall is from the other side of the bond. The wall doesn't get stronger just like that, you have to put it down and rebuild a new wall to make it a strong one."

"Ok, that's good enough Kageyama-"

"It feels weird, like a constant heaviness in your chest. It makes you feel like you're suffocating sometimes. And if feels heavier when you're near your soulmates- uh I mean, soulmate. The wall makes your soulmark a dark colour, unless it's blocked by both sides, then it'll turn black."

"O-ok Kageyama-kun. Thank you."

Tobio nodded, sitting back down. _I think I just over-shared..._

* * *

The next day came a bit too quickly for Tobio's liking. They agreed, or, Tobio made them to, meet at the park near Karasuno at 2:30. It was now 2. _Great._

_Maybe I could cancel? But, I want answers. Sigh... Did I just say "sigh"? What is happening to me...._

A text notification brought Tobio out of his head, one from Hinata.

Boke: YOUR GOING TO MEET GREAT KING AND SEIJOH'S ACE RIGHT??!?!?!

Boke: CAN I COME??!?!

Boke: PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!

Boke: I KNOW UR READING THIS!!!

Me: First of all, it's *you're

Me: And second of all, why would you come with?

Boke: Awww,, dont be like tht bakayamaaaa

Boke: Nd i want to spy on youuu

Me: It's not really spying if you're telling me this.

Boke: Whateverrr,, can i pleasee goooo

Me: What do I get?

Boke: HUh? Wht do u meann

Me: You get to "spy" on me, what do I get?

Boke: Uhhhhhh, i can watch over u?

Me: What are you going to do, intimidate them with you're height?

Me: Oh, wait.

Boke: This isnt funy bakayama!!! 

Boke: Cmon,,, you don wanna go alone right?????

Me: ...

Me: Fine.

Boke: Yeeeeeee

Me: Meet me at my housedfjf

Me: Why are you already here??

Boke: I was gonna fullow u even if u didnt let me go with u

Boke: Now opn the door!!!!

Me: I'm coming..

Me: And stop making spelling mistakes.

Boke: Its a style, bakayama.

Boke: Of corse u wuldnt get it

Me: Do you want to come with me or not.

Boke: Y-yes, sir. Sorry, sir.

Me: Shut the f up

Boke: Oh shit- you stopped writin proprlysjdefnkm


	17. Impress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk is finally here! I'm sorry for the delay, it was supposed to be out earlier, but I've been feeling kind of down so I put it off for a while. But now that it's here, ENJOY!!!

"What're you going to talk to them about?"

Hinata sipped on his "Berry Blast" which was basically a mix of berry juices. They were waiting at the nearby cafe until 2:30 hit, then Tobio would wait at the park.

"I don't know."

"Huh?!"

"Don't know. I wanna hear them out first."

"Ahhh, ok then...."

"What are you going to do anyway?"

"Watch over you, idiot. What if he hits you?"

"Who?"

"The- THE GREAT KING!! AND ACE!!"

"Shut up- you're being too loud. And why would they hit me?" _I mean, Oikawa-san maybe... but Iwaizumi -san wouldn't._

"No!! I- I mean, THERE! Great King and Ace!!!!"

Hinata pointed outside, where two boys could be seen. They seemed to have noticed Tobio, and gave what seemed to be a nervous wave. _I guess it's time._

Tobio took a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey, Kageyama. How are you?"

Iwaizumi seemed tense, or rather nervous? Oikawa was eerily silent though.

"I'm fine. How about we sit first?"

The older boys nodded, at they sat down on a bench, Tobio sitting on a different one. Tobio could just make out Hinata sitting in the cafe.

"How are you, Iwaizumi-san? Oikawa-san?"

"We're fine, I guess. As fine as we could be after a tiring match", Iwaizumi replied. It was so weird not hearing Oikawa's voice accompanying Iwaizumi's, especially since Iwaizumi mentioned their match against Shiratorizawa which they had lost.

Iwaizumi seemed to be hesitant, trying to find a way to continue this conversation. The air was tense, and Oikawa staring daggers at Tobio didn't help.

Tobio decided to break the tension.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day, and kicking you out of my house."

That seemed to break Iwaizumi from whatever dilemma he had, and he hurriedly replied.

"Ah no- no, no! It was out fault for dumping at that on you, and getting mad at you, though that was mainly Tooru."

"Hey!! Iwa-chan you brute!!"

"What? You did start yelling at him."

"I mean- yeah..." Oikawa faced Tobio again, his eyes were filled with something that Tobio has never seen before. "I'm sorry, Tobio. I really am, and I know this apology isn't enough, but I really want to make it up to you. I want- no, I need you, and I really, really am sorry. If I could backhand my past self I would..."

Tobio processed the information, taking deep breaths as to not cry.

"Why did you reject me?"

Oikawa seemed to hesitant, so Iwaizumi spoke first.

"I- I guess I was scared, panicked, or something. Tooru was panicking, and it was making me panic as well. I chose what would calm me down, what was simpler I guess, and I didn't think. I don't want to make excuses for myself, and I know I'm wrong, so please, I won't do it again.."

Tobio looked at Oikawa expectantly.

"I was jealous. You were so young, but your skill level was slowly creeping up to mine, I got scared. Especially because I know my knee isn't going to ever heal fully, which meant I was at a disadvantage, and I saw how easily you could just replace me. Then when I was switched out in that practice match, I felt even worse. When you suddenly yelped in pain and I saw your mark fill in after you accidentally touched _Hajime,_ I felt like you were going to replace me not just in volleyball, but with everything."

Tobio gulped, blinking away the tears.

"Why? Why the sudden change of heart? You didn't care three years ago."

Tobio saw how they almost flinched at the last remark.

"We... we realized how selfish we were, and that night, the one during your final middle school match, we went to watch that."

_What? They went? That means they saw-_

"What they did was a bit too far, but I couldn't really hate them, I treated you horribly, so I didn't have the right to be mad." Oikawa had such a pained face that Tobio felt a pang of hurt too.

"The that night, when the wall went down, we felt... hurt, overbearing pain, and we couldn't help but think that it's our fault. We know it sounds weird, soulbond don't let us feel your emotions, just see them from out marks, but we felt something..."

"So guilt? That's why you want me?"

"What- no! Well, uh, that's a part of it, yeah. But we seriously want you back. O-of course it's totally understandable if you hate us and never want to see our faces again."

"And uh- maybe it's because of...." Oikawa's voiced trailed off.

"Huh? Because of what?" Tobio tilted his head.

"It's also because of seeing you talk with this Akaashi person...." Oikawa's voice was still slow, but Tobio could slightly pick up on what he said.

"I’m sorry", Tobio smirked, "That wasn’t clear?"

Oikawa pouted, "itmaybebecauseofseeingyoutalkwiththisakaashiperson."

"Ah-ah, too fast, couldn’t hear you."

"Tobio-"

"Just say it properly Shittykawa", Iwaizumi commented, though Tobio could see how he was also embarrassed.

"We were jealous of seeing you talk to this "Akaashi" guy, okay?" Oikawa huffed, but his ears were tinted red.

"I see... so you felt guilty, and jealous, and that's why you want me?"

"What- no it's- fuck" OIkawa faced Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, we're so bad at this."

Iwaizumi sighed. To be honest, Tobio found this amusing. He forgave them a long time ago, but he wasn't sure if he should give them a chance. Now though, he had an idea.

"We know we were wrong, Kageyama. Please, give us a chance. Can we start over again?"

Tobio saw the sincerity in their eyes, and it was time to put his plan to fruition.

* * *

Hajime watched as Kageyama kept a scowl on his face. He would've deemed it as cute, if it weren't for the fact that that scowl was for him and Tooru. They already apologized as best as they could -not that is was a good apology, even Hajime would admit that it was average at best- and Hajime could feel his heart start to shatter with every second that passed as Kageyama continued to frown at the two boys.

Hajime could see in the corner of his eye how Tooru was fiddling with his fingers, eyes down at the floor because he was nervous. Hajime knew he was, because he was nervous too. Kageyama could reject them like they had him, he could say how much he hated them, he could say that he never wants to even hear their name and they wouldn't blame him. They could lose him because of some stupid decisions and childish thinking. _Selfish thinking._

Kageyama has been silent for around five minutes now, Hajime and Tooru equally sweating and hearts pumping, and before Hajime could open his mouth to ask if he's ok, Kageyama-

Laughed. He laughed.

The corner of his eyes wrinkled slightly, his cheeks were tinted a light pink, and the laugh itself-

_God, his laugh._

It was so soft, so melodic, _so beautiful._ Hajime has never heard Kageyama laugh like that before; usually he would just look away and cover his mouth, no sound would ever come out.

Hajime knows Tooru felt the same way, because he whispered "Hajime", ever so softly, Kageyama still giggling in front of them.

"I'm sorry- I'm sor- Sorry, sorry" Kageyama said in between his laughs.

"Ok..." Kageyama stopped laughing, his face turning back to his resting face -which is different from his unhappy frown Hajime noticed- and Hajime stiffened.

"One week." Kageyama said, lifting his index finger. "I'll give you one week, starting tomorrow."

Kageyama stood up, ready to leave. 

"I'll decide by the end of the week", Kageyama walked off toward the cafe where Hajime and Tooru saw him with the little shrimp.

He stopped mid walk, turned his face toward the two boys.

"Impress me."


	18. Day One: Hikaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had exams AND writers block at the same time so my head was not functioning but here it finally is! Enjoy!!!

Tobio woke up as usual, went to school as usual, practiced as usual. Hinata was the usual, talking about something Kenma said. Tsukishima was the usual, snarky and salty. Yamaguchi was the usual, apologizing for Tsukishima's words (not that Tobio felt offended by it, he came to realize that that was just how the boy acted). The team was normal.

What was not normal however, was seeing the iconic blue and white jacket of Seijoh by the gates. Two of those, actually.

"Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san? What're you doing here?" Tobio glanced at his team, most of them were giving the three worried and odd glances.

"Don't say it like we broke into your house!! We messaged you, ok?" Oikawa was being over-dramatic as usual.

Tobio didn't hear his phone going off, but when he checked it was obvious why.

"My phone died, I'm sorry."

"Don't you know how dangerous that is! What if you needed to call the police!!" Oikawa whined.

"Why would I call the police?" Tobio tilted his head.

"Maybe it's because a living, breathing piece of trash harassed him", Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa, earning another whine.

They kept jabbing at each other, and the team decided to just them be. They said their goodbyes to Tobio, still sending a worried glance. Tobio reassured them with a shrug.

Hinata even winked at him, gave him a thumbs up and mouthed _good luck_. _That idiot._

"Maybe if you weren't so trashy-" Iwaizumi said with another smirk.

"I am NOT trashy, Iwa-chan!!!"

"Uhm, I need to go..."

The two elder boys seem to snap back into reality.

"But Tobio-chan!! We're bringing you on a date!!"

"I can't though?"

"Why?" Even Iwaizumi has a scowl on his face.

"I have guitar lessons. I'm only free after school on Thursdays and weekends."

"What?!?!?" Oikawa screeched. "But by then the one week would be over! How am I supposed to swoon you with my charms??"

"What charm?" Iwaizumi shot back, but ignored Oikawa as he whined again. "When do your lessons end?"

"They end at 5:30, though I sometimes stay to practice more. They start in....." Tobio glanced down at his watch. "Twenty minutes- shit. I gotta go" Tobio ran past them, vaguely hearing the "We'll see you at your house by 6!"

* * *

Tobio entered the air-conditioned room, readjusting the guitar on his back. 

"Welcome, Kageyama-kun. Hashimoto-san should be done with his current lesson soon."

Tobio nodded at the receptionist, before realizing what she had said.

"There's a lesson before mine?"

"He's new, just started coming here on Saturday."

Tobio nodded again, sitting on the sofa. He took out his phone and charged it, sighing with relief when his power bank actually had power. The waiting room was silent, and Tobio was currently berating himself -in his head of course- for not practicing the new song Hashimoto-san assigned to him last Wednesday. He even had Friday off because of the inter high and Hashimoto-san told him to rest. He could have practiced it when he got home!

"Ah- Kageyama-kun?"

Tobio looked at the receptionist again.

"We're putting on a performance for the festival next month, would you like to join?"

Tobio smiled -more lifted the corner of his lips than smile- but shrugged. "I'll have to ask my mom, but I might have volleyball practice so I'm not sure."

The receptionist smiled, "Of course. You can tell me your answer later."

Just then, a boy walked out of the room where Tobio's teacher was in. He looked.. oddly familiar.

"Wait- Tobio?"

Tobio, clearly surprised, spun around to look at the boy.

"Hikaru-senpai?"

"How many times have I told you to stop with the senpai! Man, I haven't seen you in ages." Tobio walked up to Hikaru.

"How long has it been? Why'd you move, I was so lonely without youuuu". Hikaru whined.

"It wasn't really my choice.."

"Man, you're way more timid now, what happened?" Hikaru pouted, and Tobio was reminded of another whiny person. 

"Anyway, you should really go in there, you're with Hashimoto-san, right? How long's your lesson?"

"An hour usually.."

"Great! I'll wait for you!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah dude! We gotta catch up!"

"Uh- sure."

"See ya!"

Tobio froze for a second, it's been about two years since he's seen Hikaru. It was nice to see a familiar face, a reminder of life before his papa died.

* * *

Tobio excited the room, rubbing his thumb over the marks on his fingers. It was around 5:35, and Tobio was about to go home when, "Tobio! Wait up!" 

"I didn't think you'd actually wait, Hikaru-senpai."

"Aw, Tobio, it's like you don't know me at all!" Hikaru placed an arm on Tobio's shoulder, pouting.

Tobio smiled, huffing a bit. "I haven't seen you in a while, ok?"

"C'mon! I wanna catch up! You're almost as tall as me!"

Tobio and Hikaru went to the shop down the street, Hikaru buying himself a yogurt drink.

"Aren't you buying anything?

"Oh- uhm, I don't have money on me."

"I'll pay then! You like this milk, right?" Hikaru took out a box of milk from the fridge. 

Tobio nodded, smiling a little.

"Thank you, Hikaru-senpai."

"No problem, Tobio."

Tobio smiled, taking the box Hikaru handed to him.

Hikaru finished up his payment, and stepped beside Tobio.

"So, Tobio.."

Tobio hummed, sipping his milk blissfully.

"Why aren't you there?"

"Hmm?" Tobio tilted his head.

"At Seijoh, we promised to go there. I hoped you would join the volleyball club but when I asked my classmate he said there wasn't anyone named Kageyama Tobio. So I went to check out their practice and you weren't there. Why?"

Tobio's eyes fell to the ground. Sure, Hikaru knows about Tobio's parents' divorce,and his papa's death, but he doesn't know about what happened at KitaDai, or what happened with Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Mom made me go to a closer school, uh, Karasuno. It makes it easier to walk to school too, so.."

Hikaru gave him a suspicious look, but shrugged it off.

"How have you been, Hikaru-senpai?"

"Hmm... I have a band now!"

"You have a band?? That's so cool!!!"

"Haha, yeah, I have a gig soon, wanna come?"

"Depends, when and where?"

"It's at Seijoh, in about a week... c'mon!"

"Huh? Where to?"

"Your home! Where is it?"

"Huh- what?"

Hikaru sighed fondly, "I'm walking you home, idiot. Now, where is it?"

Tobio nodded, face still lost. "Um, ok, it's near ******** street."

"Great! Hey, wanna use this route?" Hikaru pointed to a different road than the one Tobio usually uses.

"Uh, why?"

"So it'll be longer, we can talk more!"

Tobio thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure."

They turn to the other road, just catching up.

"Any new things about you?"

"I have a step-brother?"

"YOU HAVE A WHAT-"

* * *

Their walk took around half an hour, as opposed to Tobio's usual 15 minutes. By the time he arrived, it was already 6:18 and the sun was slowly setting. Tobio let out another laugh after Hikaru cracked another joke when-

"Tobio-chan!! Where were you!!!! We've been here for half an hour now!!!!"

_Oh shit- I forgot about them._

"S-sorry, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san..." Tobio said sheepishly.

Iwaizumi gave a soft smile, as an indication of _it's fine,_ but then looked over at Hikaru.

"And who's this...?" Iwaizumi said as Oikawa basically jumped onto Tobio.

"Tsukahara Hikaru, nice to formally meet you, Iwaizumi-senpai" He bowed slightly.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, to which Hikaru noticed.

"We've met before, barely. I went to one of your practices with Shigeru-kun."

Tobio saw Iwaizumi nod, before detaching himself from Oikawa's grip.

"Hikaru-senpai used to be my neighbour before I moved. He happened to go to the same guitar class as me so we were catching up..." Tobio said nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous, but from the way his soulmates were glaring at Hikaru it seemed to be the least of his problems.

"Anyway, we should go inside. See you whenever, Hikaru-senpai." Tobio sent a soft smile, and took out his keys to open his door.

"Wait, you haven't changed your number, right? I got a new one so I lost yours.."

Tobio nodded, and proceeded to add his number to Hikaru's phone. "Thanks, talk you later, Tobio! And Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai."

Iwaizumi nodded his head, while Oikawa seemed to ignore him fully, nagging Tobio to open the door faster.

* * *

Tooru and Hajime arrived at Tobio's house around 5:45, but when they rag the bell, no one answered. Chalking it up to Tobio being a bit late and was still on his way there, the waited outside. After fifteen minutes of waiting but still no sign of Kageyama. Hajime furrowed his brows, _where could he be?_ He heard Tooru mumble and whine while texting Tobio's phone, but it wasn't read. He tried calling Tobio's phone but it went straight to voicemail. 

"Iwa-chan, he isn't picking up!"

"Maybe his class got prolonged? 

"I know you don't believe that, Iwa-chan! What if he got kidnapped!!"

"Shittykawa, I don't think Kageyama would be kidnapped easily."

"You don't know that!!!"

Hajime grunted in reply, resuming his nervous fidgeting. 

After another fifteen minutes of Tooru whining, they finally saw Tobio in the distance... with another person. As they came closer, Hajime noticed how relaxed Tobio seemed with the other person, he even laughed, _laughed,_ at something the guy said.

"Tobio-chan!! Where were you!!!! We've been here for half an hour now!!!!" Tooru basically shouted.

"S-sorry, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san..." Kageyama said sheepishly.

_You're lucky that you're cute._

Hajime sent him a soft smile,but then looked over at Hikaru.

"And who's this...?" Hajime said as Tooru basically jumped onto Kageyama.

"Tsukahara Hikaru, nice to formally meet you, Iwaizumi-senpai" He bowed slightly.

Hajime knew this kid, he's seen him before. He subconsciously raised an eyebrow, to which Hikaru noticed.

"We've met before, barely. I went to one of your practices with Shigeru-kun."

Hajime nodded, _I'll ask Yahaba later._

"Hikaru-senpai used to be my neighbour before I moved. He happened to go to the same guitar class as me so we were catching up..." Kageyama said nervously. Hajime didn't know why Kageyama was nervous, but guessing from how Kageyama was looking at them, they were probably glaring at this.. Tsukahara kid.

Hajime felt jealously swell in his heart, but he couldn't act on it.

"Anyway, we should go inside. See you whenever, Hikaru-senpai." Kageyama sent a soft smile, and took out his keys to open his door. Hajime felt his heart squeeze at the smile.

"Wait, you haven't changed your number, right? I got a new one so I lost yours.." Tsukahara spoke up.

Hajime saw Kageyama nod, and proceeded to add his number to Hikaru's phone. Hajime was _definitely not_ glaring. "Thanks, talk you later, Tobio! And Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai."

Hajime just nodded his head, while Tooru flat out ignored him, instead nagging Kageyama to open the door faster.

Kageyama sighed, turning the lock and opening the door. Because Hajime was high on adrenaline the last time he... _visited,_ he didn't have a chance to actually look inside of Kageyama's house. It was.. pretty baron, save for the few furniture and some paintings hung on the wall. There weren't even any pictures.

"Sorry for the intrusion" the older boys called out. Hajime thought it was odd that Kageyama didn't greet anyone, as if he'd know the house would be empty. Usually people would still say "I'm home" if they aren't sure anyone was home. He shrugged it off.

"Make your self at home" Tobio said as he went to place his guitar in its holder. 

Hajime sat down on the couch, noting how unused it looked. "U-um..." Kageyama spoke up, making both of them look at him.

His cheeks flared a soft pink.

"I- um, I'm sorry I took too long to arrive and we, uh, couldn't go on that.. date." Kageyama's cheeks went a shade darker at the word "date".

"I-it's too dark now so uhm.. w-would you guys like to stay for uh- dinner?"

Kageyama's whole face was now red.

Tooru spoke up first. "Of course! I can't wait to taste Tobio-chan's cooking!!! Don't burn the food though."

Kageyama seemed to relax a bit after that, and turned to face Hajime.

Hajime nodded, "Of course, do you need help?" Not as if they could help, Tooru was absolutely useless in the kitchen, and Hajime could only make basic stuff like pancakes and fry an egg.

Kageyama shook his head, excusing himself to the kitchen.

Tooru took to creeping around Tobio house for "embarrassing baby photos" to which Hajime asked him for the reason. "Blackmail, duh!"

Not long after, Tobio called them into the dining area, which was a small table with four chairs surrounding it. On top of the table were a few simple dishes, rice, chicken soup and some vegetables, but the smell was _enticing._

They joined Tobio at the table, sitting across from him. 

Before they could start eating, Tooru spoke up.

"When are your parents coming home?"

Tobio seemed to freeze for a second, quickly answering a short, "They're in Tokyo for work" before putting his hands together.

"Itadakimasu."

Hajime and Tooru copied Kageyama and started to dig in.

If they went home with happy stomachs after eating the best food they've ever had, then, it was only for them to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a little note, I changed chapter 16 from One More Day to Aftermath just because- and the note from Chapter 14: Memories now says Tsukahara and Hikaru instead of Kyoutani and Kentarou because I realized Tobio hasn't moved yet so it wouldn't make sense lol efhryhf


	19. A Glance: Yuutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Glance" is basically just filler chapter with the story form diff points of view while I plan the actual story :)

Kindaichi met his soulmate early in his life. Kunimi Akira. His soulmark was of a candy wrapper, some soft of sweet, located on the sole of his left foot. He met Kunimi during his first year in middle school, and they began hanging out. The actually bond happened at an awkward moment, Kunimi fell during gym class, and his ankle was sprained. The teacher asked KIndaichi to bring Kunimi to the nurse's office, but when they made contact, Kindaichi's foot started burning, and he fell on top of Kunimi as a result.

Both of them had to stay in the nurse's office and couldn't walk without help.

A month into school, a new student joined their class. Kageyama Tobio. He was chubby, had blue eyes and jet-black hair. Kageyama was seated beside Kindaichi, which has been empty since the year started, stating that the student that was supposed to sit there had some complications and couldn't attend school just yet. Kindaichi had thought the student would never come, but here he was. Kageyama Tobio, the name that was assigned to that table. The one kid who, now that Kindaichi thought about it, always wore a band or bracelet or anything really, on one of his hands.

Turns out Kageyama also played volleyball, as thus started their friendship. On the first day, he was picked up by someone Kindaichi presumed as his father, who called him "King", which Kunimi and Kindaichi teased Kageyama for. Kageyama was awkward, sort of, not used to people, but he was good at volleyball, even being the reserve for Oikawa-senpai, surpassing the second year setter. He looked up to Oikawa, and constantly asked him for help.

Oikawa though, seemed to hate Kageyama for some reason. Even Kindaichi, who is always described as oblivious could see that. Kageyama didn't see it, or at least, ignored it, still continuing to ask Oikawa-senpai for help. Iwaizumi-san would stop Oikawa-senpai from doing something _risky._ That was their dynamic, a constant.

One day though, the dynamic just disappeared. Kageyama stopped asking Oikawa-senpai for help, stopped following him around the gym. Oikawa stopped bothering him -or at least the teasing was less-, he ignored Kageyama more extremely than he'd been before. Iwaizumi seemed to stopped checking up on him, the short random looks he used to give Kageyama stopped. There was an obvious tension of sorts, Kageyama seemed... _scared?_ Tense with them.

Then second year happened, Kageyama was made the official setter. Near the end of the year, he was called by the coach in the middle of a practice match, and he skipped school for some time, avoided us. He yelled at us, which was.. surprising at first. It got worse, so much worse. He seemed to snap, constantly telling us to do better, _faster,_ it was frustrating. Kindaichi hated it, Kunimi hated it, they all hated it.

And so third year happened.

We don't talk about that. 

* * *

He didn't join Aoba Johsai after they graduated. Kindaichi expected that.

Oikawa got a practice match with Karasuno, where apparently Kageyama went to. when the day actually came though, he seemed.. weaker, paler. Even when Kindaichi tried to provoke him, he replied with a tired hum.

Kindaichi had an encounter with one of Karasuno's players while walking with Yahaba, which he learned his name to be Hinata.

"Well, then how is Kageyama doing? Our king seems as pompous as usual."

"That's not how he is! It's not about being pompous. Under the dictatorship of the great King Kageyama, commoners like me are oppressed, made to bitterly suffer. Just because he's a little skilled! Who does he think he is?"

"What did I tell you", Kindaichi said to Yahaba, who replied with, "He's utterly despised".

"There's no doubting his skill at receiving, blocking and serving." Kindaichi admitted. "That's right, it's aggravating" Hinata agreed.

"But his toss is-"

"-the worst"

"-amazing"

Kindaichi looked at Hinata. "His toss?"

Hinata replied with a slightly confused face. "Is amazing."

They stared at each other for second, staying silent.

Kindaichi sighed. "You've never spiked one of his tosses in a match before, have you? They're terrible. They're too difficult to spike."

"Is that so?"

Kindaichi felt disdain fill his heart. "Because he's a self-centered king. He's a setter, yet he can't do his most important job. Letting the spiker spike the ball." _Imagine being yelled at for your every mistake, forced to push yourself way too much without any breaks or rests. It's torture._

"What Kageyama needs are pawns he can maneuver as he wills. Anything he doesn't need to win, he throws away."

Hinata looked at him with an odd look, when suddenly someone chuckled. Kindaichi and Yahaba turned to see the bald guy they taunted earlier.

"Let's wait until the match to see if Kageyama is still the same as he was in junior high, turnip-kun", said the bald guy. _Turnip-kun???_

"Isn't that right, Hinata?" 

The two boys turned to face Hinata, expecting some proud of cocky response. Instead he stayed quiet for a while, then shivered, then suddenly muttered "My stomach hurts", running into the toilet.

Kindaichi smirked, turning to the bald guy and saying "We look forward to it".

* * *

They were warming up when a stray ball went into Seijoh's side of the court. Kageyama went to take it, when Iwaizumi approached him. Kindaichi noticed how tensed he looked after Iwaizumi made his presence known.

The practice match began, and Kageyama was made the setter as per Oikawa's request. Kindaichi watched Kageyama, he seemed to be giving possible sets. The team was.. ok at best. They didn't have a libero, they didn't have an ace -maybe the bald one is the ace?- and the orange shorty Hinata messed up badly. Kageyama seemed to want to yell at him. _Classic Kageyama._

Seijoh was about to win the first set, and it was Shorty's turn to serve. He was nervous, obviously, if he lost that point, Seijoh would win. _Not that it mattered, Seijoh would win sooner or later._

The ball went up, and- slammed into Kageyama's head. _Ouch-_

Kindaichi didn't really know what was happening, but Kageyama hit his head? Kindaichi didn't really understand it, but the Shorty seemed to calm down or something. He didn't really car, Seijoh won after all.

They lined up, when Shorty sort of glared at him? Kindaichi just raised a brow. He looked at Kunimi to ask him about Shorty, when he noticed Kunimi staring at Kageyama, then Iwaizumi senpai.

"What's up, Kunimi?"

"Iwaizumi-san's glancing at Kageyama a lot."

Kindaichi shrugged, "Maybe he's just confused about why Kageyama went to Karasuno."

Kunimi nodded slowly, but his eyes stayed on Iwaizumi.

The second set began, Kindaichi happened to be close to Shorty. 

"Hey, teach me how to serve to the back of the head"

"Yeah, teach me later, too" joined the tall middle blocker from Karasuno.

The ball went up, and Seijoh picked it up. Yahaba sent the ball to Kunimi, who spiked it. The tall middle blocker managed to receive it, sending the ball to Kageyama.

_There's no quick... maybe it'll be open, from the left or right..._

The Shorty ran to the back, only to charge to the front and jumped. Kageyama sent a royal set to him.

_What? A quick?_

The ball wasn't hit, the shorty missed. _They do quicks? Or was that just a bluff? Either way..._

"If you can't spike a ball like that, the King will get mad."

The Shorty stiffened.

"Hinata." Kageyama said. _This is it._

"My bad. That toss was too high."

"Kageyama...."

"....apologized?" Kunimi continued, as stunned as Kindaichi.

Seijoh served the ball but one of Karasuno's players managed to pick it up. The ball went towards Kageyama.

_The right and setter moved. The left is waiting. Who will Kageyama use-_

The ball slammed down into the floor. 

_Oh. Huh?_

The crowd went crazy.

Yahaba approached Kindaichi, "Hey, does that shrimp do fast attacks?"

"He's changed from the first set."

The match went on, and Karasuno won the second set. 

"Kindaichi", Kunimi called as they were lining up for the last match.

"Yeah?"

"Kageyama. He seems... sloppy."

"Huh?"

"His actions, they're sloppier. He seems tired."

Kindaichi glanced at Kageyama. He does seem to be breathing heavier, more frantic. Kageyama himself didn't seem to notice though, berating the Shorty about something.

"Maybe he didn't sleep well."

* * *

The ball slammed beside Oikawa, none of the Seijoh players could even react. Karasuno won.

Immediately though, Kageyama dropped to the ground, catching the attention of a few people, mainly Karasuno, and some of Seijoh.

Yuutarou watched as one of the Karasuno players, grey hair, approached Kageyama.

They talked for a while, when Kageyama shouted, "IT'S FINE!" followed by some more words Yuutarou couldn't hear.

The conversation wrapped up, and Kindaichi saw Kageyama go behind a volleyball cart. After a few minutes, Kageyama came out with a short sleeved shirt, and that's when Kindaichi realized, _When was the last time he has ever seen Kageyama without long-sleeves?_

Kageyama's movements were more sluggish now, slow, tired. Suddenly his eye-bags were more prominent, his pale skin more sickly. 

The grey haired guy made Kageyama sit on the bench as all the other members lined up. They bowed, thanking each other for the match. Both sides started to clean the gym, as it was getting late.

Karasuno started to pack up, when the Shorty started yelling.

"Ahh! Kageyama's not waking up!!"

"Hinata! Don't bother him." Karasuno's captain said sternly. Kindaichi ignored them, continuing to mop the floor. He heard them talk about the King being sick or something. _Didn't know he could get sick._

"I can help carry him if you want?"

Kindaichi swiveled his head towards the voice. Did he hear that right? Iwaizumi stood there, face mostly blank even though multiple faces were looking at him with mostly surprised faces.

"Ehm", the grey haired crow spoke up, "It's fine er- Iwaizumi-san is it? I think Daichi can carry him, we would want to bother."

"Oh no, it's no bother. I offered because Mr. Captain seemed to be... preoccupied.."

Kindaichi followed Iwaizumi's line of sight to see two Karasuno players -the bald one and Shorty- hanging on him, with the tall middle blocker smirking and -presumably- provoking the two. The captain just had a deadpanned face. 

The grey haired crow cringed a bit, before sighing and facing Iwaizumi.

"Seems so, if it isn't trouble."

"Of course not."

Kindaichi watched Iwaizumi pick up Kageyama -bridal style- and followed the grey haired crow to Karasuno's bus outside. 

He heard Oikawa muttering something about "Iwa-chan never carried me like that before!!!" before the coach called him to ask about his knee injury.

When Iwaizumi came back, Oikawa immediately went to Iwaizumi, seemingly interrogating him. 

Kindaichi didn't think much of it.

* * *

Just when he thought Oikawa and Iwaizumi's weird actions from that day ended, he got a call from Iwaizumi at around 7 pm.

"Iwaizumi-san?"

"Yeah, hey Kindaichi. Do you happen to have Kageyama's number."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's for... something."

"Uhm... sure I guess? I'll text you the number."

"Thanks Kindaichi"

"Welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on something for Kags birthday. It's a Kage harem where the reader chooses Kags choices and it ends with a lover (or 2, or3 ;) if y'know what I'm saying) and Im planning to post it on wattpad since the commenting stuff there is just easier but if you guy want it here too I'll post it here! <3


	20. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Christmas special chapter made by someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas so it's more of just,, a winter time fluff chapter

Tobio grunted, feet suddenly feeling cold. He shifted on his bed, blindly looking for any sort of warmth. His feet finally found the soft blanket and slipped his feet under it, sighing with relief. Suddenly though, the blanket shifted, and Tobio's feet were once more out in the cold.

Tobio grunted again, now reaching his arm out to find the warmth of the blanket. His arm was met with something warm, though it wasn't his fluffy blanket, instead, it felt... bulky. Tobio, mind hazy from sleep decided that any sort of warmth was ok as he shifted to get closer. 

Soon, he felt the blanket he was searching for under his feet as he snuggled up to the bulky warmth now beside him. Slipping his feet underneath the blanket once more, another content sigh left him.

Just as Tobio was about to be lulled back into slumber, the bulky warmth moved, and Tobio felt an arm snake around his body, making Tobio feel warmer. Tobio hummed in approval, before nuzzling into the warmth.

He heard a small chuckle, followed by a soft voice. "Tobio, time to get up.."

Tobio whined, the arms he didn't notice was wrapped around the bulky warmth, which by now Tobio knew was a person, squeezed said person tighter.

"Tobio, we have to wake up. Iwa-chan is making us breakfast today, and you don't want to miss out on his pancakes do you?"

_Pancakes... Making pancakes.. Iwa- Zumi-san's making pancakes!!_

Tobio lunged up, grabbing a random shirt from the floor and strolled out of the room, a soft chuckling coming from behind him followed. Reaching the kitchen, the sweet smell of honey entered Tobio's nose, filling him with a sense of _home._

Tobio shuffled into the kitchen, seeing a figure by the stove. Tobio immediately sat down on one of the chairs near the kitchen island.

"Iwa-chan! Tobio finally woke up!"

"You say that as if you didn't just ditch me to cuddle with him more, Tooru."

Iwaizumi turned around, flashing a smile at Tobio before focusing on the pancakes. Although Tobio's the one who usually cooks, breakfast is always made by Iwaizumi, especially during winter since Tobio prefers to sleep in.

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi approached the other two men with two plates, Tobio's pancake was the one with a generous amount of whipped cream and blueberries. Iwaizumi's pancakes were the ones with simple honey and a bit of butter. Iwaizumi placed Tobio's plate in front of him, Tobio mumbling a quick "Itadakimasu" before immediately eating his pancakes.

"Hey! Where are my pancakes?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, before shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth. "Near the stove there."

"Why didn't you bring it here like you did with Tobio's??" Oikawa whined, walking up to the stove to take his own plate.

Iwaizumi smirked, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Last time I checked I only had two hands."

Oikawa huffed, choosing to sit on the right side of Tobio.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the room were the scraping of forks, subtle humming from Oikawa and the soft breeze of the wind in the background.

Tobio finished up quickly, washing his plate and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

As Tobio steps out, Oikawa comes toward the door, presumably to shower too. He gave a quick peck on Tobio's cheek before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Tobio got dressed into a simple hoodie and sweats, not bothering to brush his hair and walked into the living room. He was Iwaizumi sitting down sideways on the couch, his head resting on the arrest, coffee mug in hand and seemingly lost in his head.

Tobio smiled, in between Iwaizumi's legs, and leaned back onto Iwaizumi's chest. Tobio's glad both of his boyfriends are human heaters since it's a nice source of warmth for someone who gets cold easily like Tobio. Iwaizumi responded by placing the mug down on the table and wrapping his arms around Tobio, placing his chin on top of Tobio's head, sniffing Tobio's silky black hair slightly.

Tobio felt Iwaizumi smile, sniffing his hair more. Tobio washed his hair with his new cherry smelling shampoo, so he guessed Iwaizumi liked it.

"Zumi-san, do you wanna build a snowman?"

Iwaizumi let out an amused huff, "Stop making Frozen references, you haven't stopped since we rewatched it last week."

Tobio giggled, "I'm serious, I want to build a snowman, I've never built one with someone before."

Iwaizumi hummed, burying his face deeper into Tobio's hair.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow..." Iwaizumi's voice was muffled, but Tobio understood and hummed, satisfied.

They heard some shuffling, before Tooru walked in, screeching about how "Iwa-chan is hogging Tobio-chan". Iwaizumi sighed, but Tobio just reached his arms out, opening and closing his fist. Oikawa eyes lit up, jumping into Tobio's hands and crushing Iwaizumi underneath both of them in the process.

Iwaizumi grunted, pushing Tobio and Oikawa off the couch. Tobio ended up on top of Oikawa now, who whined. "Tobio-chan so heavyyyy".

Tobio was laughing, which in turn made Oikawa giggle, which made Iwaizumi join in.

They spent the rest of the day watching shitty Hallmark Christmas movies, laughing every time they "predicted" what was going to happen next, even though most of the tropes are the same.

"I bet her boss is going to assign her an _important_ project", Tobio said as popped a popcorn into his mouth.

And the boss did in fact assign her an "important" project, making the boys burst out laughing.

The night was spent with more cuddling and soft kisses, before they all went to sleep.

* * *

Tobio sprang up at the sound of his alarm. Looking around, he realized he was in his room. Tobio huffed, getting up to get ready. He couldn't shake the feeling of warmth though, and Tobio knew it was because of his dream. But what was his dream? Tobio tried to bring it back, but he couldn't remember a single thing.

Tobio sighed, willing himself to just let it go (just like Elsa did-) and focus on getting to school.

But when he got a message from Oikawa and Iwaizumi saying good morning, Tobio may or may not have gotten the same feeling of warmth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers here who checked out the Kageharem thing, I'm so glad it didn't flop cause I would've cried dhiwuhiufe Happy holidays and happy new years! <3 Probably going to post one more chapter before 2021 but just in case I've said it here


	21. The Week Isn't Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!! As of posting this it is already 12 here so it's already 2021 and I just... that's so crazy wtf

Tobio sighed, dragging his feet on the gravel road. That day was hard on Tobio, and for some reason each step felt heavier than before.

As his house came into view, Tobio saw two figures, Honestly, he didn't know if he shouldn't be surprised anymore. They were waiting.

"Good evening, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san."

"Tobio-chan~"

"Kageyama. I hope you don't mind us coming unannounced."

Tobio shook his head, too tired to reply. He opened the door, waving them in.

"We brought take out today so you don't have to cook" 

Tobio hummed, sitting on the floor and leaning onto the couch.

"Tobio-chan, you good? You look tired.."

" 'm fine, maybe the exhaustion finally caught up.." Tobio weakly reached to take the food Oikawa gave him.

"Exhaustion? From practice?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting next to Tobio and starting to dig into his food.

"No.." Tobio said, eating a spoonful of rice into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"No?"

Tobio's eyes felt heavy now, and he started leaning onto Iwaizumi.

"N..no ish 'cauve ofm the wallm...."

Tobio blacked out.

* * *

Tobio woke up in his bed, his alarm waking him up. He groaned, sitting up and trying to find his phone. Surprisingly, it was beside his bed, on his side table, charging. Under that, a note.

_We went home after you fell asleep on my shoulder, see you tomorrow (or today I guess?) Shittykawa and I are bringing you food so make sure to rest up_

_-Iwaizumi_

Tobio felt his heart churn, _No- too early. Think carefully Tobio._

Tobio took a shower, got dressed and went on his way to school.

* * *

It was during after noon practice when Karasuno received good news.

Takeda-sensei burst through the door, Tobio pleasantly noting that he flinched less at the noise. _Karasuno was growing on him._

"We're going, right?" Takeda-sensei yelled, sort of frantic.

"Uhh, go where?"

"Tokyo!!"

Tobio swiftly turned his head, _We_ _can go to Tokyo? I can visit Keiji! And.. mom, I guess.. But Nobu-san would be there, so that's a plus.._

"Nekoma invited us, but it won't just be them, they're part of the Fukurodani Group! There will be more schools!"

_Fukurodani..... Where have I heard that before?_

"We don't have a date yet, Nekoma are currently having their interhighs so it wouldn't be held right now, I just wanted to confirm that you'd like to go."

"Of course we'd like to!"

Tobio smiled, he was excited to play with more teams and hopefully he'd find some time to sneak off and visit Keiji.

"Bakayama!! Send me some tosses!!"

"Ya, ya"

* * *

"Tobio-chan! You should try walking faster! Maybe run or something? I'm tired of waiting for youuu" Oikawa whined, as usual.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa, instead pulling him to the door. Tobio turned the lock, this time placing his guitar in the right place -he'd just put it on the sofa the day before- and sitting down in the same spot as yesterday.

"Iwa-channnn!! I wanna sit next to Tobio-chan todayyyy" Oikawa huffed after seeing Iwaizumi sit beside Tobio again.

"You snooze you lose" (it just me or does the word 'lose' just look off like ???)

Oikawa let out a whine, while Tobio just took one of the bento boxes.

"Did you buy these somewhere?" Tobio asked, looking at the box. It was pretty rare for Tobio to find a store that used proper bento boxes for their takeout boxes.

"My mom made them! Now, eat up, Tobio-chan, you wouldn't want to lose your muscles~"

Tobio scowled at Oikawa's comment, but looked down at the bento. He hasn't got a proper bento in a long time, the last was on his sixth birthday when Kaito was still able to move around and do stuff. He felt tears rise from the sudden memory of Kaito, but blinked them away.

"Thank you, Oikawa-san" Tobio whispers, barely heard, before starting to eat.

A while later, they all finished eating. Tobio offered to wash the bento boxes, it was the least he could do, and he had some other dishes to wash. Before Tobio could say another word, Iwaizumi offered to help, and Oikawa just kind of.. walked around the house? 

"Hey, Kageyama.."

Tobio hummed, placing the soap-y sponge down.

"What did you mean yesterday?"

Tobio made a confused face, "What do you mean?"

"You said the exhaustion was finally catching up, and it was because of the..wall?"

"Oh."

Tobio stayed quiet, so Iwaizumi asked again.

"Kageyama?"

Tobio stopped his movements, letting out a short sigh, before focusing back onto the dishes.

"The wall you made me out up those years ago... It kind of feels heavy? Yeah, like a heaviness on my chest. And the closer I am to both of you, the heavier it feels.. I guess my mind finally caught up to how tiring it is."

Tobio kept his eyes on the dishes.

"Oh."

They were silent, only Oikawa's voice in the background was heard.

"Why.. why don't you put down the wall?"

Tobio stopped, lifting his head to face Iwaizumi.

He saw how Iwaizumi tensed, probably thinking he offended Tobio in some way.

Tobio just smirked.

"Don't think it'll be that easy. You haven't impressed me yet. Oh well," Tobio went back to washing, "The week isn't over yet."


	22. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I had to go to my grandparents' place for a week, but here it is! I originally planned a double upload but then I wanted to combine both into one chapter. Then some shit happened with the app I was using to write and all of the second chapter disappeared so I'm just,, yay.... Enjoy! I'll be sure to make it up for you guys!!

Thursday, one of the few days Tobio didn't have his guitar classes. He'd already expected a visit from the two Seijoh players, yet he didn't expect to see them BEFORE practice even started. They were there, waiting in front of the gate, waving Tobio over.

Tobio was confused, they knew when Karasuno's practice ended -or so Tobio assumed because they always appear by the gates near the end of practice. Tobio approached them, vaguely hearing his teammates' footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"For our date of course!" Oikawa said nonchalantly, wrapping an arm around Tobio's shoulder.

Tobio heard Tanaka yell something about 'going on a date with Mr.Pretty Face' and Hinata yelling about how he feels betrayed that Tobio didn't tell him but Tobio didn't really focus on that. He just wanted an explanation.

"Wha- But practice isn't over, you know that!"

"I'm sorry Kageyama, I already asked Shittykawa to wait but he couldn't-"

"Go one, Kageyama. Skipping one day of practice wouldn't hurt." Sawamura cut in, catching Tobio by surprise.

"But-"

"See, even your captain approves~" Oikawa smirked, pulling Tobio closer to him.

"But the training camp-"

"It's fine Kageyama. Enjoy your date."

Sawamura looked over at Iwaizumi, giving him a stern look. "I assume you'll take care of our crow, yes?"

Iwaizumi nodded, giving Sawamura a nervous smile.

Tobio looked at Sugawara, eyes pleading to let him go to practice. Sugawara just smiled back.

Tobio sighed, giving in.

"Ok, fine. Let's go I guess." _Before you embarrass me more._

Oikawa let out an excited hum, immediately grabbing Tobio's arm and dragging him away. Tobio ignored Tsukishima's teasing wolf whistle.

Tobio heard Iwaizumi's footsteps behind him.

"Where are we going anyway, Oikawa-san?"

"On our date of course!"

"We're going on a picnic, Shittykawa's idea."

"No need to thank me~ I know I'm amazing" Oikawa pulled Tobio to the same park they talked at just four days ago. _Four days, it feels much longer._

Instead of the bench they sat at the other day, Oikawa led Tobio to a more hidden place at the park, Iwaizumi now suddenly beside him, hand intertwined with Tobio's left. _Since when was he there?_

"Alright, we're here!"

Tobio let out a gasp. There, hidden from the public, was a small stream, surrounding a single tree. Under the tree was a blanket, laid out. There were small snacks and drinks already set.

"You...you did this?"

Oikawa let out a hum, letting go of Tobio's right hand -since when was he holding that hand?- and rushed to the blanket, patting the space beside him.

Iwaizumi was now walking toward the tree, hand now separate from Tobio's -both of Tobio's hands felt so much colder now- periodically looking back to see if Tobio would follow.

Tobio's feet felt heavy, but seeing the smiles on both of them, somehow, his feet managed to move towards them. He sat down beside Oikawa, who hummed pleasantly.

Tobio was handed a sandwich, just a simple mayo and egg sandwich, but it was good nonetheless. "Did your mom also make this, Oikawa-san?" Tobio asked, looking into the basket beside him. There were more sandwiches in there, most of them were egg sandwiches but some were fruit sandwiches. There were three bento boxes under the sandwiches.

"D-do you like them?" Iwaizumi asked, almost timidly.

Tobio nodded, taking another sandwich to eat.

"Thank goodness.. actually me and Iwa-chan made them.."

Tobio looked at them, sort of surprised.

"You made them? You?"

"Excuse me, we are fully capable of making sandwiches!" 

Tobio looked at Oikawa, taking another bite. "You guys don't seem like you can cook.. or am I just reading things wrong?"

"Well- no.. We definitely can't cook." Iwaizumi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We.. we wanted to try and cook for you.. We- we didn't really know how to prove our sincerely so we tried to cook something for you..."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who reached out and took out the three bento boxes Tobio saw earlier. Iwaizumi handed one to Tobio and the other one to Oikawa.

Tobio flashed Iwaizumi a curious look before slowly taking of the cover of the bento box.

It was a simple dish, rice -which looked slightly stickier than what Tobio would consider as perfect rice- and katsu chicken -which was burnt in some places- with a side of boiled vegetables -Tobio couldn't see anything wrong with it, but then again you just had to boil it, not much could go wrong.

"You... made this? For me...?"

"Yeah... I did accidentally season it with sugar instead of salt on one of the attempts..." Iwaizumi muttered, looking away."

Tobio nodded when-

"Wait- _one_ of the attempts?"

"Aha... we had to practice the whole week, and even the best ones weren’t perfect..." Oikawa fiddled with his fingers, "yours were the best...."

Tobio hummed, finally taking a bite into the chicken.

It was surprisingly tender, and the crispiness was just right, apart from the burnt places.

"How is it..?"

_It was delicious._

"The chicken is tender, but as you mentioned the outside is burnt. Just from looking I can already tell that the rice is too sticky." Tobio took a bite into the broccoli. "And the vegetables are a bit too salty for my taste, you should work on the seasoning."

Tobio saw Oikawa basically deflate while Iwaizumi’s eyes seemed duller.

"but...it’s delicious.. thank you." Tobio said, cheeks flushing red, sending a shy smile.

The smiles he got back were brighter.

They ate in silence, only the sounds of the water stream and occasional rustle of leaves occupying the air. It was peaceful.

Then-

"Oi! Shittykawa stop munching so loud-“

“The outside is too hard Iwa-chan!! We gave the best one to Tobio.”

They fought back and forth, so Tobio silently took one of Oikawa’s chicken katsu. He took a bite and-

“Ow!”

The other two boys looked at Tobio, who was glaring at said chicken.

“Why did you do that Tobio!!” Oikawa screeched, hitting Tobio’s head lightly.

“I wanted to try the chicken...” Tobio mumbled, “maybe you just have weak teeth.”

Oikawa let out an offended gasp, which was ignored by the other two. Iwaizumi instead looked over to Tobio.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it was just a chicken. It can’t really hurt me.”

Iwaizumi ignored him, choosing to put a hand on Tobio’s cheeks.

“I-Iwaizumi-san..?”

“I’m just checking if your teeth are okay.”

Iwaizumi leaned closer, his face was mere inches from Tobio, his face focused on Tobio’s mouth.

“Okay, you’re fine.”

Iwaizumi let go just as casually, then went back to his food.

The rest of the date was silent, with an abnormally red Tobio, a pouting Oikawa and a very normal Iwaizumi.


	23. Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the actual chapter, I just want to apologize for the late update. There is an announcement after the chapter explaining everything. Those chapter is also the longest so far, around 5500 words, which is usually like 5 chapters,, so it took some time.
> 
> On a random note, I was searching prices for flowers and wanted to compare it to something else to make it overpriced and found out that a McDonalds Cheeseburger is 1.69 dollars?? Like what?? It's like RM10 here?? Excuse me?? Is this how college students survive with fast food because I always thought RM10 was a lot guess some places it's just cheap??

"Hey Kageyama, I forgot to ask you this earlier, but what was it about a training camp you mentioned to your captain."

"Oh, you remember?" Tobio looked over for a while, then went back to the road. The three were on their way to Tobio's house, the older boys walking Tobio home against Tobio's insistence. "Nekoma- uh- a team from Tokyo- invited us to go to a training camp. Apparently more powerhouse schools would be there."

"What?? That's not fair!! I want to play power house too!" Oikawa pouted, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"We play against Shiratorizawa all the time."

"That doesn't count!!! How'd Karasuno get invited anywayyyy????"

"Apparently Karasuno and Nekoma were rivals because the old coaches knew each other. The connection sort of cut off until recently."

Iwaizumi hummed, "When is it?"

"I don't know yet, Tokyo's having their interhighs at the moment."

They were now by Tobio's door, and the two Seijoh boys were standing there awkwardly. Tobio looked at them curiously.

"Uhm Tobio-chan... we have practice that extends till the evening tomorrow." Oikawa said.

"Ok?"

"So we won't be able to see you tomorrow..even after your guitar class."

"Oh...ok. I guess.. see you Saturday?" Tobio was hesitant.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled brightly, as if they weren't really expecting that answer.

"Ok! Bye Tobio-chan!!" Oikawa jumped off, Iwaizumi following behind after a soft "See you then."

Tobio felt light.

Tanaka was holding a magazine, Monthly Volleyball to be exact. Tobio didn't know why he hoped for a peaceful day.

"Oikawa's featured in Monthly Volleyball.." he said through gritted teeth, "and it even has his picture."

"Well, he's good enough to play in a national league", Suga commented, peeking at the magazine, "So, what does it say?"

"Uhm, Oikawa Tooru's favourite food is milk bread. His personal motto is-"

If you're gonna hit it, then hit it till it breaks.

"-if you're gonna hit it then hit it till it breaks."

"What the hell is that..?" Sugawara said, slightly annoyed.

"Who cares? That's completely useless!" Nishinoya yelled.

"Looks like Seijoh wants to take down Shiratorizawa, so most of the third-years that were regulars are still there."

I wouldn't expect any less from Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.

"Come on and bring it, Seijoh!!" Tanaka yelled, pulling the magazine. "Bring it!!!" Hinata screamed, copying Tanaka.

Sugawara hit Tanaka, making him let go of the magazine. "Hey! You're gonna rip it!"

"For crying out loud..." Sugawara muttered, opening the magazine again. "Hey, it's Ushiwaka."

Hinata went over to Sugawara. "Japan?!"

Just at that moment, Sawamura opened the door, Azumane and Ennoshita behind him. "Hey, get out of here already. We're going for a run."

"Hey.. Ushiwaka's in the Youth World."

"What?"

Tobio looked over Hinata's shoulder. I guess that makes sense. He heard Tsukishima explain what a Youth World is. Then Sawamura spoke up again.

"Only one high school can represent Miyagi in the Spring Tournament. For us to go to Nationals, we'll have to defeat Ushiwaka and Oikawa."

Those words hit Tobio. He understood, the team understood. They needed to improve.

"Alright! Let's go running!"

They were now in front of a hill near Karasuno.

"Here we are, Karasuno's famous Heartbreak Hill!" Tanaka said.

"Alright! Ten dashes uphill to the halfway point. Two at a time."

The team got into two lines, Sawamura clapping once to signal when each pair should go.

When it was finally Tobio and Hinata's turn, they were both ready to beat each other. As soon as Sawamura signaled them, they ran up the hill at full speed, not noticing the halfway point where the other teammates stopped. Tobio could vaguely hear someone yelling something but that was the least of his worries, he had to beat Hinata.

They ran, and ran until-

They stopped, looking around.

"There's nobody behind us. You totally went the wrong way somewhere, didn't you?"

"That would be you, dumbass!!!"

"Where are we?" HInata looked around, finding a sign on a lamp post. "Wakano 3-chome?"

"Isn't Wakano near Shiratorizawa?"

"Shiratorizawa? You mean Ushiwaka's school?"

Suddenly a voice beamed from behind them. "Did you need something from me?"

Ah shit.

Tobio and Hinata turned toward the voice, seeing none other than Ushiwaka himself.

"JAPAN!!!" Hinata yelled.

There was a short silence before Ushiwaka spoke up again. "If you don't need anything, I'll be leaving.

"We're from the Karasuno Volleyball Team, a-and we want to go to your school and spy on you.!"

Tobio saw Hinata's shocked face in the corner of his eye.

"Karasuno...." Ushiwaka said, stopping for a second. "The team that uses that weird quick attack?"

Oh, he knows us.

There was more silence, again cut off by Ushiwaka.

"Do as you like. No matter what your abilities may be, we won't get weaker just because you watched us."

Tobio and Hinata stayed silent, sort of stunned.

"I'll be heading back to my school. If you want to look follow me." There was a short pause. "If you can keep up."

Oh-

"Of course we're going. We're going to defeat you at the Spring Tournament. Of course we'll watch." Tobio said, stretching for the run.

"Yeah." Hinata replied, also stretching. "Are you out running by yourself?"

"Everyone else is just slow. They're back there somewhere."

Ushiwaka started running, Tobio following quickly behind.

"Kageyama! Don't you dare get a head start!!"

"You're just slow!" Tobio shot back. He knew Hinata would catch up eventually.

They were following Ushiwaka, a good space in between them and him.

As expected, he runs at a fast pace.

"Holy crap! I'm excited!! Woo!" Hinata squealed, skipping -or more jumping- along.

"Calm down dumbass! Are you a dog or something??"

Hinata ignored him in favour of keeping up with Ushiwaka. Soon enough, they arrived at Shiratorizawa Academy. Tobio's dream school. Or, former dream school.

The two crows stopped running, looking at the scenery around them. The school was big and beautifully made.

"It's so big!!" Hinata yelled. "Their school building looks so cool!! It looks like a hotel!"

"What's with the super huge athletic field??"

"Woah! This place is so big it needs signs!"

"Kageyama! Horses! They have horses!"

Tobio just followed Hinata around.

"OoH!! The volleyball team has its own bus!"

"Hey, don't get lost." Tobio finally said. "I won't!!"

Tobio looked around and-

"We've lost sight of Ushiwaka-san!!" Tobio said, jumping around frantically.

"Then we're lost." Hinata said, also jumping around.

Finally, finally, they found what seemed to be the volleyball court.

"This looks like it might be the volleyball team's gym.." Hinata said, the fatigue finally catching up to him.

"Yeah..."

Hinata tried to peek in through the door, and Tobio tried to look in through the small windows. Crouching down, Tobio was about to look in when Hinata tried to peek in too.

"Hey! Can you see Ushiwaka?" Hinata crouched beside Tobio, pushing him to the side to see.

"Shut up! Don't push!"

Hinata opened the window slightly wider, finally getting a look into the gym.

"Huh? Is that another school? Is it a practice match? Who are they playing?"

"Aren't those college students?"

"College?!"

"Well no other high school in the prefecture stands a chance against Shiratorizawa. They'd have to go out of the prefecture or have a college for it to even count as practice."

Hinata scrunched his face, turning to peek back into the gym. "Curse you, Japan."

"Took you long enough." The voice they forgot about reappeared. Ushiwaka.

Tobio and Hinata quickly got up.

"I'm Kageyama from Karasuno High. Would you mind if I had a look?"

"Kageyama...from Kitagawa-Daiichi."

Tobio bit back a flinch.

"Yes, I applied to this school but wasn't accepted."

"That's not surprising."

Tobio flinched this time.

"I remember seeing one of your matches from junior high." Ushiwaka turned to face Tobio. "We don't need a setter who can't serve the ace at this school."

Tobio clenched his face, ready to say something back but was cut off.. by Hinata laughing.

"True, you're not really one to serve anyone."

"What?!"

What's that supposed to mean?

"But that goes the same for the Great King too. He is the top setter in the prefecture, afterall."

"Oikawa-san has nothing to do with this!" Why did he have to bring up Oikawa-san...

"Oikawa..." Ushiwaka cut in, "He is an efficient player. He should have come to Shiratorizawa."

Tobio heard Hinata gasp.

"Does that mean Oikawa-san would have be able to serve you?"

"No matter where he is..." Ushiwaka said, walking towards the two boys, "Oikawa is a setter that can bring out the absolute best out of his team. If the team's absolute best is weak, there's nothing more to be done. If it's strong, he'll make it as strong as possible. That is his ability."

Is he saying that Seijoh...

"A sapling must have good soil in order to grow strong. Infertile soil will not bring forth splendid fruit."

...what?

"Infertile soil? What do you mean?"

"Other than Oikawa, everyone at Aoba Johsai is weak. That's what I mean."

"Weak..." Hinata muttered lowly.

Weak... Iwaizumi-san isn't weak. Kunimi and Kindaichi aren't weak.

Tobio wanted to say something but Hinata beat him to it.

"If Seijoh is infertile soil... are we concrete or something...?"

Tobio watched, mildly impressed, as Hinata slowly crept towards Ushiwaka.

Hinata's eyes were wide, staring straight into Ushiwaka's.

He's usually pretty scared of strong players he's meeting for the first time.

"I apologize if I hit a nerve, but words from someone who lost to Aoba Johsai and couldn't even stay in the prefectural finals mean nothing to me."

At that moment, a ball flew out of the gym, heading straight for Ushiwaka. He jumped, ready to catch the ball, but Hinata sprinted over, jumping and catching the ball right in front of Ushiwaka.

Tobio smirked.

"I'm Hinata, from the concrete." Hinata started, standing back up from his landing. He walked to Ushiwaka, handing him the ball. "I'm going to beat you, and go to nationals."

Hinata and Ushiwaka glared at each other, both of them keeping eye contact.

"Hey, are you from another school? You're not aloud to be here." A voice beamed, and Tobio looked over to see a faculty member of Shiratorizawa.

"Thank you for showing us around." Hinata said to Ushiwaka, still keeping eye contact, before bowing. "We'll be going now."

Hinata started to walk away, but Tobio still had things to say.

"Um, if Oikawa is the best setter in the prefecture, I'm the one who's gong to surpass him." Tobio bowed, "If you'll excuse me."

Tobio turned around, catching up to Hinata.

There was a silence between them, both stuck in their heads, but Tobio spoke up.

"In truth, we are a team that couldn't beat Seijoh who in turn couldn't beat Shiratorizawa."

"That doesn't matter, as long as we beat both of them."

"We seem to be on the same page."

"That's why we're going to Tokyo. It's best to go up against strong guys if you want to get stronger. Besides," Hinata turned to face Tobio, face now teasing. "He's totally obsessed with your boyfriend and is sooooo amazed by his skills," Hinata smirked, "Poor Kageyama must be jealous, Oikawa this, Oikawa that. You looked so mad~" Hinata said, suddenly adding speed to his pace and running away.

"BOKE!!!!" Tobio ran after Hinata.

They were now sitting on the gym floor, surrounding Takeda and Coach Ukai.

"Ahem.." Takeda started, "As for our series of away games in Tokyo, for the time being, it's planned for next month. Because they are away games, we will need permission from your parents or guardians, so I'll hand out those forms later."

Forms? Permission? To go to Tokyo? Mother- she wouldn't sign it! How- Nobu-san! Nobu-san can do it! Yes-

"However.."

Tobio zoned back in.

"As you are aware, you have final exams starting next month."

Tobio froze.

"Right?"

Tobio looked away.

"So, I think you know what I'm getting at.. if you fail any subject, supplementary classes will be held that weekend. Which means you won't be able to go to the away games."

And there it is.

Tobio felt his heart stop. His grades suck, how is he ever going to do this?! He couldn't move. He's dead.

"Kageyama's not breathing!" Yamaguchi yelled, though it sounded distant.

Tobio could hear the others yell here and there, Tsukishima's laugh and Takeda's panic, but it all sounded muffled. The only thoughts in his head were that he'd fail his exams and not being able to go to Tokyo.

When Tobio finally came back, he was in the club-room -probably dragged by Tanaka- and was being lectured by the captains.

"Listen up, you guys. The one thing that you're going to promise me now..." The four idiots stayed silent while the other members changed. "..is that you will not fall asleep in class."

All four of them flinched.

"That's the main priority?" Azumane mumbled.

"Staying up late through sheer willpower, screwing up in your classes and in club. It's all absolutely unreasonable."

Tobio wanted to hide.

"Right.." Hinata mumbled.

"We're heading out.." Tsukishima said, immediately walking out of the club-room, Yamaguchi following behind.

"R-right. Good job." The third years replied.

"It'll be alright", Sugawara said, getting back onto the topic. I mean, you guys passed your high school entrance exams."

"Suga-san!" Tanaka teared up.

"If you fall asleep in class you'd better be prepared for the consequences." Sugawara continues, a threatening smile on his face.

"Kageyama." Hinata called, pulling Tobio to whisper in his ear.

Tobio listened attentively.

"What?! No!"

"You have no right to be picky! We can't go to the away games if we fail! It's Nekoma!!"

Tobio furrowed his brows.

"There's gonna be plenty of strong schools from Tokyo! You're ok with not being able to go?!"

Tobio scowled.

"You told Ushiwaka that you'd become the best setter!"

Tobio tried to fight back, but Hinata's points were right. He looked away, giving in.

Fuck.

"TSUKISHIMA!!!!" Hinata yelled out, making said boy and the pinch server stop in their tracks.

"-san.." Hinata finished.

The blonde and brunette turned around, facing the freak duo.

"Help us study.. please."

Tsukishima kept a straight face. "What? No."

Tobio saw Hinata grimace.

"Just, like, less than an hour each day. Or tell us how to study."

Tsukishima stayed silent. "It wouldn't hurt to do that a couple minutes before or after club." The brunette tried to convince his best friend.

Tobio watched at the tall middle blocker sigh, before smirking at facing him. "Hey, I don't think it's fair that you're having the shrimp ask for the both of you."

The smirk widened.

"What do you have to say, big guy?"

Tobio scrunched his nose, no way in hell is he going to do that!

Hinata nudged Tobio. "Kageyama, ask him!" He whisper-yelled.

There was a silence, all three middle blockers waiting for Tobio to say something.

"..Please teach us.."

"What?"

"Please...teach us how to study.."

God, is this how Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san felt when they confessed about being jealous??

"I don't this I quite heard you." Tsukishima's smirk grew wider. Now he's just messing with me!

Tobio growled, irritated, before yelling, "TEACH US HOW TO STUDY!!!" Tobio bowed, when the door to the Sakanoshita store opened.

"SHut the hell up! You're disturbing the neighbours!" Coach Ukai yelled.

Eventually Tsukishima agreed, with the help of Yamaguchi.

Tobio promised himself to treat said brunette with tons of soggy fries later on.

Keiji: Hey Tobio, sorry we haven't been talking lately..

Tobio: It's fine.

Tobio: I know you've been busy with volleyball.

Tobio: How far did you get?

Keiji: We've only played two round, the next ones are a in a few days

Keiji: How have you been? With your whole soulmate deal

Tobio: We

Tobio: We're progressing.. I think?

Tobio: Yesterday they cooked for me, it was good.

Keiji: Oh?

Keiji: You rarely compliment someone's cooking.

Keiji: Must've really impressed you I see ;))

Tobio: The chicken was burnt though, but tender.

Tobio: Oikawa-san's were hard as a rock

Tobio: and- O h g od since when did you use those-

Keiji: I'm sorry, Bokuto-san got to me ://

Tobio: ...

Tobio: Who are you?

Tobio: Give the phone back to my brother please..

Keiji: I'm- Wow, ok.

Keiji: I guess I'll take my leave.

Tobio: No wait!

Tobio: Luv u <3

Keiji: ....

Keiji: I see why you were scared.

Tobio: Told you.

Keiji: Also you called me your brother~

Tobio: Oh m y go d fine I'll never call you that again.

Keiji: :)

Tobio: ...

Tobio: Hello brother of mine.

Keiji: Hello to you too, lil' bro.

Keiji: So, other than getting yourself boyfriends, how are you?

Tobio: First of all, NOT boyfriends

Keiji: Yet.

Tobio: Shut-

Tobio: Second of all,

Tobio: Good I guess..?

Tobio: The wall feels heavier since we hang out together a lot..

Keiji: You haven't put it down yet??

Keiji: Tobio :(((

Tobio: No, you will not guilt me.

Keiji: :((((

Tobio: No.

Keiji: :((((((((

Tobio: I want to talk to them about it first..

Tobio: Plus, it's not the end of the week yet so what if

Tobio: What if theu

Tobio: Wgat if t hey chamge tgeir nnmind

Tobio: Whas id htey hatr me

Keiji: They won't hate you, Tobio.

Keiji: Breath for me.

Keiji: In

Keiji: Then out

Keiji: Repeat it, yeah?

Keiji: In

Keiji: Out

Tobio: Im fine

Tobio: Call me?

The phone rang, and Tobio immediately picked up.

"Are you ok?" Keiji's voice rang through the phone instantly.

" 'm better now... thanks.."

"Of course. What makes you think that?"

"I mean.. they hated me before, maybe they'll just realized that their first choice was correct and-"

"Tobio! You said it yourself, they COOKED for you. This Oikawa-san even gave the tender chicken to you and got the ROCK SOLID one. Trust me, they wouldn't just leave."

Tobio stayed quiet, taking in Keiji's points.

"Yeah...ok.."

Tobio could hear a soft sigh from Keiji.

"Can we talk about something else now...?"

"Of course, how has school been?"

Tobio scowled, and he could hear Keiji muffle a laugh. "Exams are next month..."

"Good luck Tobi."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Nope."

"But Keiji-nii!! This ones important?"

"Is it Rei-san?"

"N-no, I mean yes, but if I don't pass all my exams I won't be able to go to a training camp!"

"Oh? Training camp? Do tell."

"It's in Tokyo. Nekoma invited us.. Apparently there will be more teams there. It's part of a group.. Fuku- Fukudo? Uh-"

"Fukurodani?"

"Yeah! Fukurodani Group or something... How do you know about it?"

"Oh nothing, I've heard of it."

"Um.. ok. I need Nobu-san's signature though..."

"For what?"

"I need it if I want to go to the training camp, I don't really want to ask mother..."

"I can ask father, but is he allowed to sign it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure Rei-san didn't register father as a guardian for you. You'll have to convince Rei-san to sign it.."

"B-but.. What if I get Nobu-san to convince mother!?"

Keiji was silent for a while, and Tobio thought he hung up, when Keiji spoke up in a slight whisper.

"They, um, had a fight recently. It's- it's more serious than their usual teasing so I, I don't know how they are right now."

"Oh......" Tobio didn't really know how to respond. When his papa and mama mother used to fight, it was just him. He didn't really have a reason to tell anyone, nor did he really understand the seriousness of those fights. As far as he knew, Keiji has never mentioned anything about his mother and Nobu arguing before.

Keiji sighed. "The made up, I think, but it's still pretty awkward."

"Oh... that's good... What am I supposed to do with the permission slip?"

"Just email the form, I'll try asking Rei-san."

"Ok... thank you, Keiji."

"Of course, Tobio. See you next month."

"Ya, of course... Wait- didn't you say you couldn't come next month because of your training ca-"

The call was cut.

Tobio was woken up by his phone ringing and his doorbell possessed. He sleepily answered the call, trying his best not to topple over to go to the door.

"Helwo...?"

"Hey Kageyama. Did I wake you up?"

"Of course not, I was totally not sleeping peacefully in my bed-" Tobio cut himself off with a yawn, "- not at all."

"Tobio-chan!! Open the door!!" Of course Iwaizumi said would be on speaker-

"Wait- that's your doing- STOP PRESSING THE BELL! Thank you.." Tobio walked up to the door, swinging it open.

The two Seijoh boys were.. suddenly silent, face red. Was it that hot out here?

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I- We- uh- Hi."

Tobio frowned at Oikawa's weird response.

"Uh.. hi?"

"Uh- we uh, we were here to ask if you wanted to um, you know.."

Iwaizumi too?

"Are you guys ok?"

"I- um yeah, yeah. T-tobio I think you should- um, put on some pants it's uh- very.."

"..distracting." Iwaizumi finished.

Tobio looked down. He was still in his pajamas, which meant he was wearing a hoodie and- no pants, just his boxers.

"O-oh.. I- just woke up so- come in."

Tobio quickly left the door, keeping the door open and running straight to his room. The door shut with a slam. How embarrassing.

Tobio's face was bright red as he quickly shuffled to find a pair of sweatpants -or any form of pants to be honest- head spinning. What made it worse was that yesterday had been colder than usual, so Tobio put on a hoodie.

Which meant if it weren't for the cold, Tobio would've opened the door with no shirt.

And in just boxers.

Focusing back to his mission to find a pair of pants, ignoring his warm face, put on yesterday's sweats and rushed back downstairs. As much as he didn't want to see them after that, he was raised to treat guests with the utmost respect.

He saw them sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So uh.. why are you guys here?"

"To bring you on a date of course! We only have two days left and would love to make the most of it thank you very much."

Iwaizumi just nodded, but he had the same look Tobio had yesterday. They only have two days left. Tobio has two days left to relish the feeling of being loved from his soulmates before they can take it all back and say it's some joke when Tobio tells them outright that he forgives them.

Two days, make them count.

Tobio frowned, "But I usually spend Saturdays in my house, after I buy groceries."

Before Oikawa could complain, Iwaizumi cut him off.

"Then.. we can just stay here? We'll help you with groceries..?"

"Um..."

Originally Tobio would accept, since they had little time left and Tobio wanted to spend time with them, but he actually wanted to spend that day in his house, not Nobu-san's and he doesn't think he'd be able to answer their questions.

But there were only two days left.

"Ok.. let me take a shower first."

Oikawa grinned, nodding vigorously. Iwaizumi let out a soft smile.

Tobio nodded, running back upstairs to quickly take a shower. He got dressed in something comfortable -since he would spend most of his time just relaxing at home- and went back downstairs.

"Ok, let's go."

Oikawa grinned, lunging at Tobio and grabbing his hand and dragging Tobio out of the house.

Oikawa's fingers interlaced with Tobio's.

"Uh- Oikaw-"

"Ok! Which grocery store do you go to?"

"Um, the one near-"

"You go to the same place I work at right?" Iwaizumi cut in, appearing beside Tobio.

Tobio slowly nodded, looking down. Truthfully, he started to avoid that particular store since he learnt Iwaizumi worked there last month.

"U-um yeah."

Iwaizumi smiled, intertwining his hand with Tobio's left.

"Let's go."

Tobio could only nod, voice stuck in his throat.

They arrived fairly quickly, and Tobio took out his list on his phone.

"Ok, I need-"

"Awe, Tobio-chan has a cute list ready! You do know that normal people don't actually use those-"

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa's head, "Oi!"

They don't? Am I weird? Am I not normal?

"...tobio..Hey- are you listening?"

Tobio snapped out of his trance and saw Oikawa stare into his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean in a bad way, ok?" Oikawa's eyes were pleading Tobio to believe Oikawa.

Tobio nodded.

"Ok," Iwaizumi said, suddenly reminding Tobio that they were in public. "Let's start. What's on your list first?"

"Uhm.. I need some eggs, bread, rice and broccoli. And milk. Lots of milk."

"Of course you'd want milk," Iwaizumi said, ruffling Tobio's hair, "C'mon, I work here so I know where everything is."

Tobio nodded, following Iwaizumi with Oikawa close behind him.

The whole process was quicker than Tobio's usual shopping trips because Iwaizumi knew where everything was. He even got an employee discount -somehow, something about taxes and soulmates? Honestly Tobio didn't understand a word- and he saved some money for those new shoes he has been saving up for a few weeks.

Iwaizumi helped bring most of the bags -not that they were many, just heavy like the rice- and Oikawa carried the rest, much to Tobio's refusal. The only thing that he was aloud to carry were the eggs, since they could break easily.

They arrived back at Tobio house just as swift, the older boys helping Tobio place the groceries into their right places.

"Hey, Kageyama", Iwaizumi called, making Tobio look up from the rice he was putting into the dispenser.

"How come you buy the groceries? Don't your parents do that?"

Tobio paused, thinking of a response.

"My mother is usually busy, so it's a habit for me to buy groceries."

Tobio stopped at that, not really wanting to talk about his papa nor explain anything about Nobu-san.

Iwaizumi gave him a look, probably expecting him to continue, but went back to washing the eggs when Tobio didn't say anything further.

The rest of the day was uneventful, aside from one comment Oikawa made.

"Tobio-channn!! Show me your baby picturess, there are none hanging arounddd"

Of course there are none of me.

"Haha yeah... maybe if I can find any..." Tobio said, looking down at his phone.

He missed the worried frown Oikawa gave to Iwaizumi.

Sunday, final day of the week.

Tobio feels like it went by way too fast.

He started the week reluctant to let them in, now he's scared that those would be the only good memories he'd have of them.

He knew it was technically his choice, this was their chance to get him to accept them. Yet it still looms on Tobio somehow.

You've talked to Keiji about this. Ok, talk honestly to them about your boundaries. Talk to them about the wall. Ok. You can do this.

The bell rang, and Tobio's grip on his jacket tightened.

Unlike the day before, where it was unplanned, Oikawa suggested they go to a carnival held that night, giving Tobio time and space to think about everything during the day.

Slowly, Tobio took a step toward the door, opening it. The two boys smiled at him, but there was a subtle tension in their shoulders, a tint of nervousness, no doubt from the decision that was going to happen that night.

Both boys held up their hands, waiting patiently for Tobio to take it. Tobio hesitated for a second, glancing at their faces. They just gave him soft smiles.

Tobio's hands slotted perfectly.

"Ok, let's go. I borrowed my mama's car."

Tobio nodded as Iwaizumi led them to his car.

Tobio got in back, as Oikawa took the shotgun seat.

Tobio watched the two, their shoulders seemed to be tense, their movements quite rigid.

Tobio sighed softly, he just wanted them to be the normal them, seeing them nervous made him nervous too.

They arrived at the carnival, and Tobio was immediately distracted by the blinding lights.

He has never been to a carnival, his father wasn't in the right health to supervise Tobio.

Oikawa chuckled, "Have you never been to one, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio shook his head, eyes focused on the giant ferris wheel.

"Can we ride that?" Tobio said excitedly, pointing to said ferris wheel, all the tension from beofre long forgotten.

Iwaizumi chuckled, his hand finding Tobio's again. "What about we check out the stalls first?"

Tobio pouted, but nodded.

Oikawa pulled on Tobio's right hand, dragging him to multiple stalls. A cotton candy stall -where Oikawa got a green one that somehow had a minty after-taste to it, a hot dog stall -that was wayyy overpriced in Tobio's opinion, and one of those games where you can win a poor fish that would eventually die if you don't have a proper aquarium setup.

Oikawa was whining about him not being able to get any fish, and Iwaizumi was teasing him about it. Tobio didn't pay much attention to their battering, it was calming in a sense, knowing they weren't seriously fighting but just playing around. Tobio was looking at the many stalls, when his steps faltered.

This caught the older boys' attention.

"Is everything ok, Tobio-chan?"

"Did something happen, Kageyama?"

Tobio couldn't hear them, their voices were muffled. All Tobio could really focus on was the flower stall. Tulips, purple double tulips. Just like his papa's soulmark.

Iwaizumi probably noticed Tobio's line of sight.

"You want to check that stall?"

Suddenly his voice seemed closer than before, and Tobio could process it properly.

"Yes! Uh- please.."

Iwaizumi chuckled, " 'Kawa, let's go."

"Which one do you want, Tobio-chan?"

"Tulips. Purple." Tobio said, staring at said flower.

"Ah, would you like the standard tulips? Or the double tulips?" the stall owner asked, looking at Tobio.

"Double."

"That would be 800 yen."

"What- that's way too high-" Tobio tried to argue but was cut off by Iwaizumi handing the owner 1600 yen and asking for two.

"Wait-"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both held a single tulip, offering them to Tobio.

Tobio looked up at the two of them, soft smiles and gentle eyes.

Tobio's face slowly morphed red, gently taking the two tulips from the boys.

"um..thanks. I guess...."

The older two didn't reply, instead placed a gentle hand on Tobio's shoulder.

"It's time to ride the ferris wheel don't you think?" Iwaizumi said, Tobio nodding excitedly.

The three got in line, which wasn't that long since it was getting pretty late.

Eventually the previous people went off, and the three boys got into their capsule.

The wheel slowly moved, lifting them up. Tobio was impressed by the sight. It was twinkling, light red, yellows, oranges, even green, contrasting against the dark night sky.

If Tobio was paying attention to the two, he would see how they were getting nervous again by the second.

"So.." Oikawa spoke up, making Tobio look at him, the smile he had from the beautiful sight behind him stuck to his face. Oikawa gulped. "Why did you choose tulips? Any specific reason?"

Before Tobio could hold himself, his mouth opened. "My papa's soulmark were purple double tulips."

"Were?" Iwaizumi asked, but it was more of a mutter to himself.

Tobio tensed, realizing what he just said. He decided to just nod, shifting his eyes to the outside view.

A heavy silence loomed over them.

Eventually Iwaizumi sighed, "Ok, Kageyama. We technically have..." Iwaizumi checked his phone, "30 minutes left as your... boyfriends? Trial boyfriends? I just want to say that you don't have to make the decision immediately, and I know you already had the whole day to think about it, but we don't want to pressure you. And if these are our last moments with you, I just want to say, thank you. For giving us a chance at least."

"I-"

"We're happy. With you, Tobio. I hope we- Tobio?!"

The two scrambled to Tobio's side, where he was crying, afterall, they had never seen him cry.

"Shit- Tobio are you ok? I'm sorry did I say something wrong or-" Iwaizumi was cut off when Tobio clung to his hoodie, crying into it. Oikawa ran fingers through Tobio's hair, giving worried looks to Iwaizumi.

The sobs turned into sniffles, and eventually Tobio let go of Iwaizumi's hoodie. It was drenched in tears, but from the look of Iwaizumi's face, he couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry Kageyama, did I say something wrong or-"

Tobio shook his head. "N-no.. I- I'm- ..scared..."

Oikawa frowned, "Of what?"

"Of.. of being hurt again- I- I know you don't want to hurt me on purpose and I know that was the whole point of this week but I can't help but be- be scared and I-"

"Shhh," Oikawa muttered, rubbing Tobio's back.

"I know it'll take a lot for you to fully trust us, but I'm willing to go through with whatever to prove it to you." Oikawa said, staring into Tobio's eyes.

"Is there anything you want us too do? To make you more comfortable with us?"

"Um- um about that-"

The door to the capsule suddenly opened. When did we get here?

They got out, Iwaizumi muttering to them about 'talking more at home.'

Iwaizumi drove back to Tobio's house, where they quickly got in. It was officially Monday, and at the back of his head Tobio couldn't help but get annoyed at the thought of having to go to school the next day with less sleep than usual.

They sat down on the couch, but instead of the usual Tobio on one and the older two on another, the Seijoh players sat on either side of Tobio. Another heavy silence was in the ar.

"So" Iwaizumi immidiately got to the point, "Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable with us?"

"Uhm I.. you.. you impressed me?"

The older two stared at him, before cracking up. The tension disappeared.

"So- so I'm willing to try this for real this time. I- I wanted to talk about the wall."

The two boys listened attentively.

"I need you to promise me, that whatever happens, I will never have to put up the wall again. Even if we break up.." Tobio took a short peek at the two but quickly continued as he saw them looking straight at him, "..I don't want to put you guys happiness over my own wellbeing anymore. It's tiring, especially the past week because I've been near you guys for long period of time. So, please, the least you can do is please promise me this."

"I promise." They said at the same time, a determined look in their eyes.

Tobio nodded, looking down at his lap, "Second, I'm still not used to showing my mark... so please don't push it to much.."

Iwaizumi nodded, Oikawa giving a hum.

Tobio let out a sigh, he had gotten the reoccuring thoughts out.

"And finally..."

"Oikawa-san, please stop asking my teammates who 'Akaashi Keiji' is."

"Wait you knew--?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement about the future of this story. So my online classes are going to start next week, so I'll be busier. I also have a few projects I want to work on, mainly for youtube but I'm also working on a story for my ocs atm. I don't really want to keep you guys waiting that much for a chapter but they are going to be less frequent (I also am trying to make the chapters longer so it'll take time). Apart from that, I also have less time near my laptop because my mom came back from overseas work -she couldn't come back for a long time because of covid- and now that she is back so are my little siblings and thus I have to help my mom to take care of my youngest sibling -who is two- when my parents are working. I also have to start helping with the cooking again because when my mom was overseas my dad would just buy takeout for every meal apart from the occasional fried rice and stuff so yeah, I'll be more active in my house. Rest assured, my time online won't be that affected, since my old schedule at boarding school was way more packed than now and somehow I managed it. I will still update, just they're going to be less frequent, thank you for all your support for the past 5 months -wow this has been going on for a while- and I'll see you guys in the update, thank you for your time!
> 
> TL;DR Update are going to be slower but longer because of online school and family stuff


	24. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying ft. Keiji, jealously, a fight, gay, more gay, and more stuff :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out late! I went overboard so now this one chapter is like 10000 words :DD i hope it's well worth the wait!

Tobio's phone dinged. He frowned, who would be sending him messages in class? Even Oikawa knew to not do that.

Eventually recess came by, usually he would practice with Hinata, but with the ever nearing exam, he didn't want to risk coming in to class late. Sipping his milk, Tobio remembered the message he got.

Tobio opened it, not really knowing what to expect.

It was his mother.

His mother, messaging him. She would always call.

Mother: Form.pdf

Mother: Here.

Mother: I won't be able to give you money so Keiji will give in to you when you see him.

Me: Ok. Thank you, mother.

Mother: Good luck, Tobio

_That.. was weird. Maybe she's in a good mood today._

Me: Thank you.

Tobio closed his phone, sighing. He didn't even question what his mother meant when she mentioned seeing Keiji.

"Kageyama!!!!" Hinata came in, bringing his bento box. "Let's eat!" Hinata plopped into the seat in front of him -that particular classmate was used to it- and quickly shoved an onigiri into his mouth.

"Afm you eaffing somefing?"

" 'm not hungry", Tobio replied, sipping more of his milk. He frowned when there wasn't anymore left.

"So what happened yesterday?"

Tobio zoned back into Hinata, who was looking at him with a cheeky smile.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah! With the great king and ace!!"

"Oh-" Tobio blushed, looking down at his lap. "We- well I'm not sure what we are but- uh, we're together..? We aren't really putting a label on it."

"Are you happy?"

"Huh-"

"Are you happy?"

Tobio thought about it for a while, before nodding slowly, face a light red. 

Hinata nodded, staring at his onigiri lost in thought, occasionally glancing up at Tobio.

"Ok! See you later Bakageyama!! I have to report to Kenma!" Hinata slammed his hands on the table, promptly grabbing his bento box and walking away.

_Why is everyone acting weird today?_

Tobio shrugged, throwing away his milk box in the trash can. As he was walking back to his table, he heard some giggles.

He turned his head towards the sound, seeing a few girls surrounding the table beside him. One of the girls tuned to face him, sending a smile.

"Ne, Kageyama-kun. What's with the brightness?" The girl, Kataoka, his brain supplied, asked, bright-eyed.

"Uhm, brightness?" Inside Tobio wish she'd stop talking to him.

"Yeah!" Another girl joined. _Great._ "You seem.. brighter. Like happier today! Did something happen..?" That other girl -Tobio didn't bother to remember her name, she sat far enough from Tobio that he didn't have to speak to her- wiggled her eyebrows at the last sentence.

_Did something happen? What does- Oh--_

Tobio's face turned red, making the group of girls giggle.

"Uh- nothing." Tobio bowed slightly, sitting down in his chair and stared out the window.

_Brighter, huh._

* * *

_Oikawa had calmed down after being told off by Tobio, and the room became silent again. Tobio had a few things in his mind, mainly one, what were they exactly? And two, can he drop the wall now? From the looks on Oikawa and Iwazumi's faces, they knew Tobio had more to say._

_"We- so uh- what are we..?" Tobio asked, fidgeting with his fingers._

_Oikawa gave Tobio a glance, sitting down next to Iwaizumi._

_"Well, what do you want us to be Tobio-chan?" Oikawa's voice was soft._

_"I- uh- I don't know. I don't- I don't think I'm ready to be b-boyfriends..." Tobio's voice got softer as he spoke. He was feeling tired now._

_"Ok," Iwaizumi breathed out, "It's fine. We don't have to put a label on it, yeah?"_

_Tobio finally faced them, seeing soft expressions._

_"Yeah.. ok."_

_The two older boys sighed, standing up. "We better go, you look tired," as if on que Tobio yawned, "and it's already late-"_

_"Wait!"_

_The two looked at Tobio, who curled back up embarrassed._

_"I.. I want to let the wall down...with you guys here."_

_The two were silent again, and Tobio slowly peeked up from his little ball._

_Oikawa was tearing up, a smile on his face. Iwaizumi's eyes were shining._

_The two nodded, quickly sitting back down._

_"Is there uh- anything you need or uhm,"_

_"Will anything happen to you- like will you faint or anything?"_

_Tobio shook his head. "No.. I- that day was an accident. I- I'm not supposed to faint so.."_

_The two nodded their heads, an anxious silence between them._

_"Ok....."_

_Tobio closed his eyes, breathing in._

_He could feel it, the remnants of the bond he couldn't block. Slowly, ever so slowly, he let his body relax, let his mind go blank, let the wall down._

_It felt... relieving. A weight had been lifted off of him. He could breather easier and-_

_"I feel doing a somersault!!" Tobio yelled, jumping up from his seat. He radiated energy._

_"T-tobio? What's gotten into you-"_

_"I want to play volleyball! I feel like I can play 10 sets!!!"_

_"Kageyama, what's happening-"_

_"Now I don't have to use my energy to keep the wall up, I feel like I can climb a mountain let's go-!!!"_

_"Now, now Tobio. I think you should sleep. Save the energy for volleyball tomorrow, yeah?"_

_"But-"_

_"Kageyama."_

_Tobio pouted, but nodded his head._

_"Good, we better get going. See you tomorrow?"_

_Tobio nodded again, leading them to the door._

_"Bye Tobio-chan. Sweet dreams!" Oikawa smiled, walking off into the distance._

* * *

"All right, let's get the next one over with," Tsukishima said, looking at the paper.

"Hinata, what's the first answer for question 6?"

Tobio watched as Hinata slowly slid his paper toward Tsukishima.

_Question six: Please insert the correct word or phrase that goes in the parentheses to correctly complete the idiom._

_This idiom expresses that even ruthless people can show compassion or even cry at times._

_Even ogres can be moved to..._

"..an iron club?" Hinata said, questioning.

An awful image entered Tobio's head. And probably Yamaguchi too, based on how he cringed. "Ow, my eyes!"

"Hey, how could you do that to an ogre?" Tobio asked, frowning.

"You're thinking of another idiom", Tsukishima complained, not addressing his soulmate who was still cringing. "Did you not read the explanation?"

"Oh shut up."

"You probably saw the word "orge", didn't read the rest of the question, and wrote the first thing that came to mind. You really are a simpleton."

"Yeah, you need to calm down." Tobio butted in, "You're too careless."

"Why do you guys have to keep going!" Hinata yelled, frustrated.

Tsukishima ignored him, turning to Tobio.

"You're one to talk Kageyama. Honestly, you're probably worse off than Hinata." Tobio saw Hinata smirk. "You need to memorize English vocab words on your own."

"I don't need to know no English." (thank you Haikyuu dub)

"Then give up on going to Tokyo." Tsukishima said, looking away.

"Kageyama." Sawamura called, making the group of first years to look at him.

Sawamura made a signal with his fingers.

"B quick."

The other first years looked at him shocked.

Sawamura did another one.

"A.."

And another.

"..C.."

And another.

"Timed attack in front of the setter."

Another.

"Left-back attack."

And more.

"d. Side by side. Semi. Timed attack behind setter."

Tobio heard Yamaguchi sigh.

"How long did it take you to memorize those?" The captain asked. Tobio didn't understand why the sudden questions.

"I think....less than a day." Tobio said, clueless. The look Sawamura gave back was stern.

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to let you say you can't memorize those words. Yamaguchi and Hinata flinched.

"I-I'm not going to lose to Kageyama!" Hinata announced suddenly.

He must've heard Tanaka say something because he announced again, "I'm not going to lose to them either!!"

"And I said you should calm down.." Tsukishima muttered, annoyed.

Tobio went home that day with mixed feelings of terrified, stress and most importantly determined to pass his exams. He is definitely going to Tokyo.

He didn't forget to send a message to his soulmates -wow it's weird calling them that- about his day and a good night.

He left out the exam part though.

* * *

They were practicing, when Kiyoko came in. This in itself wouldn't be weird, she comes in a bit late, but this time she called them all over.

"Hey, do you have a moment?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, coming closer to their manager. That's when a short blonde haired girl stepped out from behind Kiyoko.

"What's up?" "What's going on?" Nisyinoya and Tanaka said as they came closer to the entrance.

"Um," Kiyoko looked at the girl behind her, "She's joining the club on a trial basis as the new manager."

Tobio looked at the small girl. Tobio has seen her in the halls, so probably a first year. She seemed to be shaking, nervous, Tobio guessed. He has a lot experience in that. 

""I-I'm Yachi Hitoka!"

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Sugawara commented. 

"Nice job Shimizu-senpai!" Hinata yelled, Tobio didn't understand what he meant by good job.

Azumane, in his innocent fashion, leaned down a bit, "Are you a first year?" But in true Azumane fashion, the Yachi girl got scared.

"I-I'm in class 1-5, sir!" She answered, stuttering.

_Sir?_

"Asahi, back up a bit!" Sawamura yelled.

Yachi looked around, then flinched. Tobio followed her eyes to see Tanaka and Nishinoya staring at her intently. _Of course she'd be startled._

Sugawara, who was in front of them, noticed too, quickly covering their eyes with his hands. "Don't stare like that! It's rude!"

"Thank goodness", Azumane faced at Hinata's general direction. "Now there'll be a manager next year too."

"Hai!"

Yachi sprung up, nervously sputtering. Thankfully Kiyoko came to her saviour.

"She hasn't actually joined yet. I asked her suddenly today _and_ right before her work with the membership committee, so she's just dropping in to say hi."

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you," she stuttered, bowing her head.

"Same!" The team echoed, bowing their heads too -even Tsukishima surprisingly-, which Tobio could only guess made her panic, since she squeaked again.

"Could you not surround her until she's more comfortable." Kiyoko said, coming to her rescue again.

"Sorry for the intrusion.." Yachi said timidly, closing the doors to the gym.

Tobio liked her, he wouldn't mind if she became the manager. She seemed nice.

* * *

"We agreed on just before and after club, right?" 

Tobio stared at Tsukishima, an irritated look on his face.

"Right?"

God, Tobio wished Yamaguchi was here to convince his soulmate.

"Right?" Tsukishima asked again.

Hinata grunted, "Well, the English teacher, Yoshida-sensei, was gone, so.."

"Please come back during business hours," Tsukishima said, ignoring Hinata and slipping his headphones back on.

Hinata grumbled, and Tobio tried to hide his frustrated face. They ended up leaving his classroom, Hinata still muttering under his breath.

"Dammit! Tsukishima is so stingy! Stingyshima!"

"Hinata!" A voice rang out, Yamaguchi's to be precise, as he approached the two of them.

"Are you going to teach me, Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked excitedly.

_Or help convince your soulmate?_

"Sorry, I suck at English." Hinata deflated. _Aren't you good at poetry? Shouldn't that make you good with words?_ "Remember that girl who came yesterday as a manager? She said she was in Class 5, so she might be good at studying."

Hinata's eyes widened. "That's right. Classes 4 and 5 are advanced!" 

They thanked Yamaguchi -more Hinata, Tobio just muttered a short 'thanks'- and rushed to Class 5.

"Yachi-san!" Hinata yelled as they entered the classroom. Tobio saw said girl almost choke on her milk.

"Pardon us!" Hinata said, too loud in Tobio's opinion.

Tobio could see how nervous she was, probably panicking inside. Tobio just hoped she doesn't get a a panic attack.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo from class 1!"

Tobio could see her snap from her overthinking.

"This is Kageyama." Hinata said, pointing to Tobio.

"Hey."

"H-hey."

"Yachi-san, do you like studying?" Hinata asked, eyes hopeful.

"Er- I don't hate it."

"Could you teach me this English?" Hinata said, showing his paper to Yachi while bowing his head. "You should ask her too, Kageyama!"

"Please teach us."

"If we fail any tests next month, we won't be able to go to the Tokyo away games.. so we've been having the tall guy with glasses named Tsukishima to help us.

Tsukishima's voice immediately haunted Tobio's head. He shivered.

"But lately, he's getting irritated because Kageyama and I are so stupid."

"I'm not- scared of him."' Tobio blurted.

"But it would be better for someone to teach us nicely!"

"I-If I'm good enough..." Yachi said, unsure.

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Yachi answered, when her face changed. "But I'm not sureI'll be able to teach in a nicer way than the tall guy with glasses..."

"You definitely don't have to worry about that." Hinata muttered, the two boys shaking their heads at the same time.

Tobio learnt a lot, he thanked Yachi secretly.

* * *

"Tobio-chan."

Tobio was met by Oikawa's scowling face as he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"What's this about your exams?"

"Huh-?"

"Dai-chan messaged me, asking if I could help watch over you while you study for your exams," Oikawa gave Tobio a stern look, "Something about not being able to go to the training camp if you fail any.." Oikawa was giving Tobio his captain look.

_Shit._

"Kageyama, why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you study." Iwaizumi said, sitting down on the couch.

"Tsukishima and Yachi are already helping me so..."

"Tsukishi- the tall one."

"Uh- yeah?"

Oikawa stared at Tobio, before huffing. Suddenly his body fell onto Tobio -who was sitting on the couch already- and let out a relieved sigh.

"O-oikawa-san??"

"I miss you", he whispered softly, much more sincere than his usual words.

Tobio saw Iwaizumi smile in the corner of his eye.

"Oikawa-san please get up.. you saw me two days ago." Tobio said, ears starting to turn red.

"Nope!" He said, arms holding Tobio tighter.

"I-Iwaizumi-san help me" Tobio pleaded, almost pouting.

Iwaizumi smiled, actually, it seemed more like a smirk and--

Iwaizumi plopped on top of Oikawa, crushing Tobio at the bottom.

"Iwa-chan!! You're heavy!!"

"So.. _ugh.._ both of you- get off-!"

Tobio pushed against Oikawa's chest, struggling under the weight of his two... _lovers?_ Nope, still weird.

"Ge-t off I need to breathe!!!" Tobio grunted, now kicking his legs. 

Eventually, _eventually,_ Iwaizumi propelled himself onto the ground, pulling Oikawa off with him.

Iwaizumi ended up on the floor with Oikawa on top of him, arms around said captain's waist.

Tobio watched as Iwaizumi placed a small kiss on Oikawa's head, before pushing him off gently.

"Ok," Iwaizumi said, getting up, "We should go eat."

Tobio huffed, "Why do you always come here for dinner, spend it with your family."

"Your food is better." Iwaizumi said nonchalantly, as if the claim was obvious.

"Ah-ah, Ayu-chan is gonna be offended if she hears that."

"Ayu-chan?" Tobio asked, getting up himself.

"My mom.." Iwaizumi sighed. "She will definitely kill me if she heard that. Speaking of which..."

Iwaizumi faced Tobio. "My parents want to meet you for dinner."

"Mine too!" Oikawa butted in.

_Oh. OH-_

"I- maybe after training camp next weekend?"

Iwaizumi nodded, smiling. "You should rest, we'll try to cook something-"

"NO! It's fine I can do it."

"Are you sure-"

"I insist." 

_Please accept I do not want what food I have left to burn. Please._

Iwaizumi studied Tobio, but eventually sighed and sat back down. Oikawa hummed, and walked towards Iwaizumi to-

-sit on his lap.

Tobio re-averted his eyes. Somehow, he didn't notice when, but he forgot how close his two soulmates are. How comfortable they are together.

Tobio walked into the kitchen, ignoring the... _feelings,_ he took out some water spinach (ok, I had to google translate this from "kangkung" and I- I didn't know it had anything to do with spinach), oyster sauce, tofu and some ingredients for curry.

He had some leftover rice from the previous day, so he just heated it up.

A few minutes later, the simple tofu curry with a side of water spinach was done. "It's finished!" Tobio yelled toward the living room.

The two older boys came in, sitting down at the dining table. Even after the few times they come to eat, it was still weird to see people sitting there other than Tobio himself. Even when his mother and Nobu and Keiji come back Tobio usually eats after they eat, ignoring the insistence of Keiji and Nobu.

Tobio looked up from his plate, glancing at his two soulmates. They were eating with a peaceful face, content. Tobio stared at them for a while. They were... handsome. Tobio knew that. It was an obvious fact, especially Oikawa, evidenced by his fan girls. Iwaizumi, although he doesn't have fan girls -or at least loud ones like Oikawa's- was a different kind of handsome. Tobio couldn't really put it into words, but to say the least, they were both attractive. 

Tobio wonders, if he wasn't their soulmate, would he still fall for them?

"Tobio-chan~" Oikawa said, snapping Tobio back to reality.

"I know we're hot, but you have to eat your food~" Oikawa smirked.

_What does he mean-_

"It's rude to stare~" The smirk grew wider.

Tobio stared at Oikawa more, eyebrows scrunched and-

_He saw me staring-!_

"I- I didn't- I wasn't--" Tobio couldn't form a coherent sentence, his face felt hot.

_Will they be creeped out-_

But then they burst out laughing, but it was a soft one. Tobio just stared at his plate, face probably red as a tomato.

"Go back to eating, Kageyama.." Iwaizumi chuckled.

Tobio just dumbly nodded, moving his chopsticks around as the elder boys' laughter died down. He glanced back up to check that they weren't still looking at him, before slowly continuing his meal.

His face stayed red through the night.

* * *

Finally, _finally,_ exams were over. God, Tobio wished it came sooner, but at least he doesn't have to suffer through Tsukishima's teaching tactics anymore.

Packing up his things, Tobio got ready to go home. Practice was cancelled since the training camp was near and the coach wanted the team to rest.

At least he had time to rest before his guitar classes. On the bright side, he gets to see Hikaru again. Their classes match twice a week, and he couldn't make it to the class on Monday, so it's been a week since he has seen Hikaru.

As soon as he stepped out of the school gates, Tobio's phone rang.

Mother.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tobio.. How are you?"

_Is this really mother?_

"I'm doing good. You?" 

"I'm doing good, Tobio."

There was an awkward silence. Tobio didn't know what to say, really. Usually his mother would just call him, get to the point, maybe berate him, and hang up before Tobio could even say goodbye.

"I.." came from the phone, "I.. I hope you did well in your exams. I heard from Keiji that you acquired help from your friends?"

_Of course she'd ask about exams._

"Ah, yes mother. I think I did pretty well."

Rin hummed, "Well you see, Keiji also told me something else, well, he didn't really tell me, I overheard."

Tobio felt his breath halt.

"It's about your soulmates, I heard you got together."

"Uh-uhm, yes."

Another silence, Tobio could only hear his footsteps, voice caught in his throat.

"Are you..happy? With them? After all they did?"

That- he did not expect that.

"I- yes, I am."

Because he is.

"Good... Tobio, I'm-"

Another voice could be heard, muffled. Tobio couldn't make anything out.

"I- I have to go. Bye Tobio."

"Bye, mother."

"Tobio I lo-" his mother's voice rang again, but she cut herself off, hanging up the call.

_What._

_Happened?_

Tobio shrugged it off.

* * *

"My Tokyo dream is dead.." Tobio heard Hinata mutter, but it was barely heard. Tobio was too focused on _not dying._

He vaguely felt Hinata bump into him, "Hey, how'd your final go?" Hinata's muffled voice rang.

"Don't ignore me! How'd you do?!" Hinata was in front of Tobio right now, but it was just an orange blur. Maybe Hinata finally saw his expression, he said, "You too, huh."

Tobio eventually snapped out off his shocked state though, following the shorter boy towards the higher level classes, meeting the other first years in the hallway.

"But they're all there... The answers are all there!" Yachi said in disbelief, crying.

"HahAHa- So now yo two have to take a makeup test because you failed?" Tsukishima mocked, a smile on his face as he looked at one of the two papers.

"Don't laugh! They worked so hard on it!" Yachi cried out, tears still falling.

Ignoring Yachi's plead, Tsukishima opened his mouth again. "Your only option left is to plead your case to the vise principal. Though that'd probably be in vain."

"Well, I'm sure there'll be be more chances to-"

Tobio and Hinata were long gone.

They were instead running around the hall, searching for the vice principal.

"Running in the hallway is not permitted." Tobio heard from one of the staircases. "Be sure not to do that again." It was the vice principal.

"Vice principle!!!" The two crows shouted, running straight towards said adult. They ran up the stairs, cornering the vice principal into a corner.

"What- What are you two doing?"

"We want to go to *Falcon!" Hinata yelled, Tobio following it up with a "Please!!"

"Go to Falcon?" The vice principal scanned them, "You two are..."

Tobio knew where that sentence was going. God, he DOES NOT want to remember that day.

It seemed like the vice principal felt the same way, his expression changed.

"What business do you have with me?"

Tobio and Hinata instantly backed up.

"We both failed a final", Hinata said, "The makeup test overlaps with our Tokyo training camp."

"Please grant us an exception." Tobio said, bowing.

"Please." Hinata mimicked.

Tobio could see the vice principal cross his arms.

"Listen you two, I won't say that club activities are secondary, but your education does always come first."

The two boys flinched.

"There's no way I can permit you to be excluded from taking a mockup test."

That's when Hinata squeaked.

"You can take it off!!"

"Huh- t-take what off?"

A random girl who happened to be there suddenly burst out laughing, but Tobio paid it no mind. He needed to go to Tokyo.

"Even if you can only take it off this week's schedule, that'll do!" Hinata added.

"You're right! Surely it's fine if you just take it off!" Tobio agreed.

"So how about taking it off?"

By now the girl was trying to hide her cackling.

"Shouldn't it be fine to take it off-"

"Stop *flipping your wigs!!!"

Tobio and Hinata stiffened.

"Ninety points."

_Wut._

"If I recall correctly, the cut off for passing a makeup test is 80 points. However I'll make an exception for you two and set it at 90 points."

Tobio felt himself start to shake.

"Of course, I won't be able to make changes to my wig- I mean, the dates, so do keep that in mind."

Hinata sprung up, grabbing the front of the vice principal's suit and shaking his body.

"Vice principal!!!" Hinata pleaded, where as Tobio yelled in his ear, "What are you saying?!"

"Not in my life have I ever scored a 90!" Hinata teared up.

Tobio pushed him to the side, "I've never even scored an 80! Please cut us some slack!"

"Woah there! Please calm down!" The vice principal (god I wish he had a name- He doesn't have a proper one-) pleaded.

Tobio and Hinata kept yelling out things, and somehow Daichi was there, yelling "Hey! What are you numbskulls doing?!!"

"S-sawamura please do something about these two!" Said principal yelled as he was pulled and pushed by the two boys.

He was pulled, but somehow slipped, making his toupee fly off.

The sunset outside reflected on the teacher's bald head, making the staircase glow a surreal orange. The world seemed to go silents, time seemed to slow down. Tobio followed the toupee with his eyes, watching it as it flew through the air in slow motion, landing on-

-Daichi's head. 

Déjà vu.

The vice principal slowly stood up, the rest of the people there silent.

"Do you have a moment, Sawamura?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, taking the toupee off of his head.

"And you over there," he spoke again towards the girl, who stopped in her tracks from sneaking away. "You as well."

"Yes, sir."

*In one translation is says Falcon, but another says Spring Nationals. The actual audio is Falcon, so I kept that. Falcon is -presumably based on a conversation Takeda had later in the OVA- the name of the Spring Nationals, as stated by the other translation.

*So if you listen to what they were saying in the OVA you know that the 2 phrases sound similar. I don't speak Japanese obviously, so I can't really explain anything here

* * *

"Let me set the record." Daichi said, staring at the boys' heads.

"You saw nothing today. Nothing happened. Nothing fell."

"Right." They answered immediately.

"It's your fault for ambiguously talking going on about 'taking it off', you moron!" Tobio yelled-whispered.

"Yeah! Because of you your wigging him out, he set the passing grade to 90 points!"

They kept on going, shifting the blame onto each other.

"Knock it off already! If you don't Daichi's gonna-" Sugawara cut himself off.

Daichi grabbed both of their shirts, pulling them close.

"Show me your papers."

_I'm going to die._

* * *

"So, what did you get? I expect you to pass all of them since you were so insistent that we don't help you."

"I-uh.."

"Tobio.." Oikawa's scowl deepened. 

"I- I only failed one ok! And it was because I focused too much on memorizing, I'm not dumb!"

"The fact that you focused too much on memorizing to not be able to do the reading comprehension questions does mean you are slightly stupid."

"Iwaizumi-san..."

Iwaizumi sat down on the couch, which was now basically his spot, a fresh cup of hot coco in his hands.

"Hinata failed one exam too, so we're going to take the supplementary exams early in the morning, hope we pass, and get a ride to Tokyo. Hopefully, we'll make it there by sunset.."

"Wait- who's taking you and Chibi-chan there?" 

"Uhm- well, Tanaka-san said he'd take care of it."

"So.. you're going there. With a stranger?" Oikawa furrowed his brows, the same critical look on his face from when he analyzes his opponents.

"Uh- yes...?" Honestly, is there a right answer?

"But- what if it's a kidnapper?! Do you know how many people want that pretty face of yours? Ah! Iwa-chan!! What happens if Tobio-chan disappears?!"

"I don't think Kageyama's senpai would put him in danger, Tooru."

"Ah! Iwa-chan called me 'Tooru'~" Oikawa smirked.

"Fine, Shittykawa then."

"Ack- NoOoOOo, Tooru! Speaking of which, why don't you call Tobio by his first name?"

Tobio snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Well I'm not sure-"

"You can call me Tobio, Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa-san already does."

"Yeah, because he wanted to annoy you at first," Iwaizumi said, sighing. He turned to face Tobio.

"Ok..Tobio."

Tobio's face heated up, hearing Iwaizumi say his name sounded..oddly intimate. _Haha, fuck._

"Iwa-chan, look~ He's all red" Oikawa smirked, resting his chin on Tobio's head.

"N-no I'm not! Shut up, Oikawa-san.."

"Hmm..that won't do."

"What won't do?"

"If we're calling you by your first name, you should call us by your first name too."

"Uh-but I don't want to be rude-"

"It's fine, Tobio-channn!! C'mon!"

"You can use our first names when you're ready," Iwaizumi cut in, then looked at Oikawa, "Right?" A not so happy smile on his face. Tobio felt himself shiver. Iwaizumi is scary.

"Yes. Yes. Of course...but can you drop the '-san' at least," Oikawa whined, his signature pout stuck on his face.

"I- How about... Zumi-san and Kawa-san..? Saying your names without a '-san' is weird..."

Oikawa immediately shrieked, tightening his arms against Tobio, "That's so cutee~"

"That- Tobio you're really cute y'know", Iwaizumi sighed, leaning into Tobio's shoulder. Tobio's ears were red by now, not used to being close to anyone.

"Don't worry", Oikawa said, "You'll be saying our first names soon enough, it'll get confusing when we get married."

Tobio felt like bursting.

* * *

Saturday, finally, _finally,_ Tobio could go to Tokyo. If he passes this exam. Hopefully he does.

Hinata was sitting at the table beside Tobio, both nervously watching as their sensei mark their paper.

"Hinata, Kageyama." Ono-sensei called. Tobio held his breath.

She stayed silent, before her face broke into a smile.

"Do your best!"

The two boys ran outside, where their ride should be waiting.

(Btw, a note worthy part of the ova is the vice principal's line, which is "Running is permitted, as long as they reach Falcon!" but y'know Kags wouldn't have heard him say that so I didn't put it in.)

There was a woman, blonde hair and piercings.

"Hey failure boys, get in."

They nodded, feeling intimidated by her presence.

"A-are you Tanaka-san's older sister?"

"Call me Saeko-neesan. I'll got you two to Tokyo in no time." She winked, and Tobio felt himself fluster slightly.

"Saeko-neesan!" The two boys yelled.

The boys got buckled in, Hinata in the shot gun seat and Tobio in the back.

"All right! Here we go!"

Saeko stepped on the gas, starting the car. Her driving was... reckless. Tobio felt like throwing up, he kept swaying to the right and to the left. Thank god he remembered Tanaka's warning.

_I cannot guarantee it will be a safe or comfortable ride. Enter the vehicle at your own risk and for the love of GOD, PLEASE BUCKLE UP._

Yeah, Tobio would like to stay alive please, at least until he went to Nationals.

Hinata was screaming for his life, and Tobio already toppled over.

Eventually the ride became calmer, and Tobio fell asleep.

* * *

Tobio woke up to the sound of Hinata and Saeko talking.

"...so you were like the sort of........................bad guys? Nee-san?"

Saeko chuckled, making Tobio grunt softly. Saeko replied, but it was muffled to Tobio.

".........he was intense....'

".......spike....."

"....being switched out......ace, right?...."

Saeko talked more about the Little Giant, and Tobio was starting to gain full consciousness. Damn, Tobio felt hungry.

"I almost fell for the guy."

Saeko laughed again.

"So, when the ace is in action, everyone around him acts like they aren't gonna let him do all the work."

"Nee-san, you know a lot about the Little Giant," Tobio said, taking a bite into the onigiri he packed.

Saeko let out a tiny "eek-" before turning slightly toward Tobio. "Not really! I just happened to see some of matches." Saeko grumpily went back to face the road, biting into her lollipop. "You were awake, huh?"

"Well, I was hungry."

"So you just follow your instincts." Tobio didn't really understand in what context, but he was too tired to care.

"Yes."

Their conversation ended there, which Tobio appreciated.

Hinata went silent, for once, and Saeko gave him a short glance, before smirking. "All right, just a little farther."

"I'm flooring it!!"

And once again, Tobio wanted to die -or NOT die, which he wasn't sure being in the same vehicle as Saeko would help him achieve that.

* * *

"Hey, they're still at it! We totally made it! Not bad." Tobio heard Saeko say from the gym door. Tobio and Hinata stepped behind her, heaving and huffing.

They stepped into the gym, the familiar scent of sweat and salon pas brought comfort to Tobio.

Tanaka approached them, "All right you two. You managed to survive my sister's diving, so get out there and-"

Tanaka cut himself off when he looked at Hinata, Tobio turned to see what he was looking at.

Hinata was.. pale. _Oh shit- not again._

"Hinata...don't tell me...."

Hinata lurched, covering his mouth with his hand. _No-_

And he barfed.

Yells and screams echoed the gym.

"Huh? Puke? He puked?"

"A mop! Get a mop!"

"Bokuto!"

"Ah- right! A mop! Get a mop!"

Tobio was too occupied by _uhm,_ Hinata's barfing, that he didn't pay attention to the familiar voice of his brother's soulmate until-

"Hey, Tobio."

"Keiji?"

* * *

"Hey! Hey! HEY! TOBIO!!!"

"Kageyama, you know them?" Hinata asked, his vomit now cleaned from the floor.

Tobio just dumbly nodded, still processing that they- they were-

"W-what are you doing here??" Tobio said, dumbly.

Keiji smirked, _he smirked,_ "We're here playing volleyball, of course."

"B-but you- you must've known-- YOU DID KNOW!"

Tobio pouted, how dare his own brother lie to him.

Bokuto laughed, "Kenma did say his soulmate said you were bad at names, but I didn't expect you to not remember our school."

"Bokuto-san, you failed your math exam."

"Aghaashii!! This is the second time you're talking about it today, stop embarrassing meeee~"

Meanwhile Hinata was watching with what seemed to be amusement and confusion, finally having enough before yelling out, "Bakayama! How do you know them???"

The whole Karasuno team -and probably the entire gym- who were already watching the interaction, also wanted answers.

"Kageyama," Daichi said, making the four turn to him, "Mind telling me how you know Fukurodani's captain and setter?" His smile said _'and you didn't tell me??'_

Tobio sighed, turning to face Karasuno.

"Guys, meet my step-brother, Akaashi Keiji, and his soulmate, Bokuto Koutarou."

Karasuno -and the gym except for Kozume- went crazy.

_God, help me survive this camp._

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of a volleyball match against Shinzen, which fortunately, they won.

Tobio went to take a shower, while Hinata went to talk to Kozume. Speaking of which, he should probably talk to his own soulmates.

Tobio sat down on his futon, a few members of his team were in the room talking. Tobio took out his phone, checking the messages. He had turn his phone off during the drive, since he gets carsick easily.

There were... a lot of messages.

Stop.

Oikawa: Tobio~

Oikawa: Tell us when u get there

Iwaizumi: He's probably still on his way, you should be practicing right now

Oikawa: Iwa-chan no fun ~(>_<。)＼

Iwaizumi: K.

Oikawa: Iwa-chan!!! How dare you!!!!!!!! ヽ（≧□≦）ノ

Oikawa: Iwa-chan

Oikawa: Yahoo~

Oikawa: Fine.

Oikawa: Tobio message us when u can <3

Zumi-san: Get back to practice, 'Kawa

Kawa-san: <(＿ ＿)>

Me: Sorry, I shut my phone off.

Me: Then we had to get straight to practice...

Zumi-san: It's fine, Tobio.

Zumi-san: Have you eaten and showered?

Me: Yea, have you?

Me: With me not around I do _not_ want to know what you eat.

Kawa-san: Excuse me! We aren't that bad at cooking!! ___*( ￣皿￣)/#____

Me: And I was taught how to serve. Yeah, tell me more lies.

Kawa-san: ...

Zumi-san: Well then-

Zumi-san: I see something has possessed Tobio.

Me: Haha, very funny.

Kawa-san: But seriously, Tobio, are you mad at me about that?

Me: No, not anymore.

Me: Will you teach me your serve though?

Kawa-san: Nope (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Me: :((((

Zumi-san: What the-

Kawa-san: Who- WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT?!

Me: ?

Me: Keiji did, he got it from Bokuto-san

Kawa-san: ...right. "Keiji"

Kawa-san: And who is this "Keiji"

Zumi-san: I don't think you should push it, Tooru

Zumi-san: ...

Zumi-san: I wanna know too.

Me: ( •_•)>⌐■-■

Me: (⌐■_■)

Me: i do not see

Kawa-san: I-

Kawa-san: I'm scared-

Zumi-san: I- Maybe you should NOT talk to Tooru for a few days?

Kawa-san: I DIDNT DO THAT-

Tobio giggled, they were so surprised. Tobio was too focused on the texts he missed the fond -but also surprised- looks on his teammates' faces.

"What're you laughing at?" A voice rang, making Tobio look up. Keiji!

"Ah, Sugawara-san, I hope you don't mind me entering the room?"

"Of course not! You don't have to ask me." Sugawara replied, and Akaashi stepped in, sitting right beside Tobio.

"What's gotten you so happy?"

Tobio blushed, looking down at his phone, where Oikawa was currently panicking about how Tobio ;just disappeared' and how he was 'sure Tobio got kidnapped'.

"Ah, your soulmates?"

Tobio nodded softly, blushing.

Keiji smirked, and _Asahi- Help me._

"Give me your phone for a second."

"What- what for?"

"Just give it to me.."

Tobio narrowed his eyes, yet gave his brother said phone.

Stop.

Kawa-san: SHOULD WE CALL THE POLICE??

Zumi-san: Tooru calm down, he could've just fell asleep

Kawa-san: But-

Me: Hello?

Kawa-san: Tobio?

Kawa-san: Tobio!! I thought you died!

Zumi-san: See?

Me: Oh- sorry, this is Akaashi Keiji

Me: Tobio went to the washroom.

Kawa-san: ...

Zumi-san: ...

Kawa-san: Who are you and what are your intentions with Tobio

Kawa-san: (ヘ･_･)ヘ┳━┳

Kawa-san: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Me: I should be asking you that

Me: What are your intentions with my little brother?

Zumi-san: Little brother-?

Tobio turned to Keiji, pouting. "Why'd you tell them? It was fun seeing them figure it out."

Keiji chuckled,"But it's even more fun seeing them freak out about you having a brother."

Tobio huffed, then grabbed his phone back.

Stop.

Kawa-san: How come he didn't tell us o(≧口≦)o

Zumi-san: It's his choice, Tooru

Kawa-san: You can't lie to me and say that you wanted to know

Zumi-san: Of course I wanted to know, but it's his choice

Me: Hello

Kawa-san: Tobio!!! How dare you not tell us (* ￣︿￣)

Me: But it was cute seeing you jealous over nothing 

Kawa-san: ...

Zumi-san: ...

Kawa-san: I'm going to ignore the words after 'cute'

Zumi-san: So he is your brother?

Me: He's my step-brother.

Me: But we're not blood related

Zumi-san: Oh?

Zumi-san: One of your parents married one of his I assume?

Me: Uh- yeah

Me: I'm going to sleep

Me: Goodnight

Kawa-san: Oh.. ok

Kawa-san: Goodnight, Tobio-chan ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Zumi-san: Goodnight, Tobio

Zumi-san: We should sleep too, Tooru

Kawa-san: Yes sir! (`･ω･´)ゞ

Zumi-san: ...

"Tobio?"

Tobio looked up from his phone, facing Keiji.

"You alright? You suddenly went blank?"

" 's nothing, just tired. I'm gonna sleep."

"Ok.." Keiji patted Tobio's head, reaching into his pocket to take out an envelope. 

"Rin asked me to give your allowance. Tell me if you need more, ok? Goodnight." Keiji stood up, gave Tobio another pat and walked back to Fukurodani's room, not before giving a nod to Sugawara.

Tobio went straight to sleep.

* * *

"Bring it!" Hinata yelled, and Tobio sent the ball to him. It scored.

"All right!"

A time out was called, and Karasuno surrounded the coach.

"All right! Our opponents still weren't able to counter your weird quick attack, so keep using it."

"Right!"

"Right..." Hinata's voice was more mellow than usual.

Beside them was another match, Fukurodani against Nekoma. Bokuto spiked the ball, but one of the Nekoma players managed to receive it. The ball went up, and Kozume ran to cover. Nekoma's captain yelled out for it, but then Nekoma's newest player asked for the ball as he was running parallel to the net.

"Give it to me!"

Kozume set the ball, and the tall guy slammed the ball down. Point for Nekoma.

"All right!" He yelled.

"Nice kill Lev!" Nekoma's ace yelled out. _So his name is Lev._

Lev's face went from happy to remorseful, walking up to Kozume, "Sorry for being rude, I overstepped my bounds."

"And I keep telling you not to worry about it. But if you're asking for a slide hit out of nowhere, I can't always keep up."

"So that's called a 'slide hit'!? That's so cool!" Lev said, and Tobio's eyes went wide.

"So that was an unplanned slide hit?"

"Well", Lev said, Tobio looked back at him. "I was still able to do it."

"Center ace..." Hinata mumbled to himself.

Suddenly the whistle rang, and they had to get back to their own match against Ubugawa.

* * *

Karasuno was in the middle of a match with Nekoma. This was Karasuno's third set against them during the camp, and Tobio's first. Karasuno had lost both of the sets the previous day.

The ball was received, and Tobio did his usually set to Hinata. 

The ball went down, narrowly missing Lev's block and hit the floor. Point for Karasuno.

The next rally started, and the ball ended up on Karasuno's side. Daichi received it, sending the ball to Tobio. Tobio set the ball to Hinata, who spiked it as usual-

-but it was blocked by Lev.

Tobio could only stare as the ball flew back down on their side, Nishinoya not being fast enough to receive it. Nekoma was celebrating their point.

Sensing their new problem, Tobio whispered to Hinata, "Hey, I'm gonna add in more normal quicks. The floaty ones."

Hinata didn't reply.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Yeah.." Hinata said, slightly smiling.

_Ok then..._

When the next ball came, Tobio sent the ball towards his left, where Hinata was waiting as a decoy. He expected Lev to fall for it, but instead he changed it at the last minute, getting a one touch on Azumane's spike. The ball was received by their libero, who sent the ball to Lev. Said boy slammed the ball down, earning another point for Nekoma.

There was a short break, where Ukai asked Tobio to set mainly for Azumane and Tanaka, as Nekoma definitely had an eye out for the freak quick.

Tobio saw Hinata smile creepily while closing his eyes, but shrugged it off.

Maybe he shouldn't have, Tobio set the ball to Azumane when-

-Hinata jumped to spike too, bumping into the third year.

Hinata fell -obviously- and apologized profusely to Azumane.

He was scolded by Ukai -and Tobio but he was mainly yelling out "Boke!".

But then Hinata looked at Tobio with a serious face.

And maybe he did hit his head too hard.

"The quick that goes like "whoosh", I'll stop closing my eyes."

"Hah..?"

Hinata flinched, "I can't stay like this. I can't just keep hitting quick sets that are just for me."

"You can't and that's why we learned normal quicks. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but if you have something to say, I'll listen to it later."

Tobio turned away.

"But if you're gonna do that right now, I'm not going to set to a guy I know will miss."

They lost against Nekoma. Again.

* * *

"It wouldn't hurt to try, I mean, he was able to do a normal quick on the fly in the last Nekoma match." Sugawara said.

Sugawara, Hinata and Tobio were outside the gym.

"At the time, there was a possibility the normal quick would work, and I thought that was the only chance we had."

Because it was. Hinata at that point was technically still new to the basics of volleyball, his receives were worse back then. A normal quick seemed to be in his skill level, but hitting a _royal set_ while keeping his eyes open seemed impossible. Kindaichi couldn't do it, no one could.

"Before i knew it," Hinata spoke up. "we lost the last set with Seijoh."

Tobio stiffened at the mention.

"When I realized it, the ball that was behind me, was on the floor."

Tobio didn't like to remember that. Seeing Seijoh celebrating their victory, their _well-earned victory,_ was painful. Because at the end of the day, Seijoh won fair and square, they were amazing, and Karasuno was just less strong.

"I'm the one who lost," Hinata continued. "so I don't want you to apologize, Kageyama." Hinata looked up at Tobio, "I want to fight in mid-air until the very last moment."

"I sort of realized in the Seijoh match that it's the setter that brings out the 100% of the spiker's strength." Hinata shifted slightly. "That quick is your ultimate weapon. Any slippage in that quick becomes a fatal mistake." 

The fact is, even a second off with the quick would ruin it, and it was Tobio's responsibility, his job, to make sure it was spot on. 

"Your will is not needed for that quick." 

_It's my toss that does the work, so you should focus on your own job. You aren't needed in the creation of the freak quick because it's not your job to start of the quick in the first place. If you can't hit it. it's my fault. I have to make sure it gets there. Your will is not needed._

Tobio left after that.

* * *

They arrived back in Miyagi slightly past sunset. The bus ride was silent, Tobio sitting beside a window and Hinata at the window on the other side of the bus.

The gym would be closed the next day because of gym repairs, so Takeda asked them to rest properly.

Tobio was going to go home, maybe rest a bit, when Hinata called him.

"Kageyama, give me a toss."

They were setting the net up, when Yachi came by, "Huh? You two aren't going home yet?"

"Yachi-san, if you don't mind, could you throw us some balls?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Can I do that?"

"You just have to throw the ball over Kageyama's head"

"S-sure, I'll give it a try."

They got into position, and Yachi threw the ball. Tobio set the ball as he usually would, but Hinata's eyes were open. He missed.

_He keeps getting distracted by the ball and can't jump his highest._

"One more time!"

Another ball, missed.

Another. Missed.

Again, missed.

Again.

Again.

And again.

"One more time!"

Tobio was getting irritated, _this isn't going to work! Why wouldn't he get that?! No one could hit his royal sets normally! THEY COULDN'T DO IT BEFORE SO WHAT MAKES HIM THINK HE COULD DO IT NOW?!_

"Instead of practicing an attack we're not sure you'll ever be able to do, you should be working on the attacks we've been using, and serving and blocking!"

"But if this quick doesn't work, there's no point in me being on court."

"And I told you your will isn't needed for that quick!" _It's my job to bring you the ball to the perfect place! The place that isn't going to be blocked! You don't need to do anything! Your will isn't needed!_ "I'll give you the sets that won't be stopped by the blockers!"

"But then I'll never get better!"

Tobio was at his limit.

"The prelims for the Spring Tournament starts next month! They're right around the corner. What do you think will be an effective weapon for us?" Tobio grabbed the front of Hinata's shirt. "A complete quick or an absolutely useless quick?! Huh?!?"

"N-no fighting guys." Yachi nervously muttered.

_Dammit! What I'm saying is correct, so why... Why does he keep holding on?!_

Hinata grabbed the place where Tobio was pulling him by. "I want to be strong enough to compete by myself!"

Tobio snapped.

He shook Hinata by the front of his shirt. "Your selfishness is going to destroy the team's balance!" Tobio threw Hinata onto the floor.

They stared at each other, eyes raging with determination.

"I'll toss to whoever is essential to winning. And I don't feel any different now." Tobio started walking away. He knew when the adrenaline wore of he'd start panicking, and at that moment he needed to get home before it got worse and Oikawa and Iwaizumi could see their mark change.

Hinata growled lowly, getting back up and slamming into Tobio's ribs. "Kageyama! I won't let you go until you give me a toss!"

Tobio's eyes widen, panic settling into his system. He pried Hinata off, only for him to get back up and pull Tobio's shirt, pushing his head back with his other hand. "Give me one!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"That quick was stopped! Today, and during the Seijoh match!"

"Are you trying to day that my toss was at fault?"

"No! That's not it! It was perfect! It was spot on! And yet, it was stopped!"

_Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Tobio could hear voices and footsteps and dings in the background.

"If I don't get better, it's not going to work on stronger opponents, either!"

"Hey! Stop it you two!"

And punch.

* * *

Tobio arrived home to the light open. _Mother?_

He ran towards the door, if it was his mother then she'd definitely scold him for coming home late.

He slammed the door open to see-

-Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Thank god.

"Tobio! God we were so worried!" Oikawa went to get up, but then hissed, walking toward Tobio nonetheless. Tobio shook his head, making Oikawa sit back down.

"Are you ok?" Tobio asked worriedly, closing the door and walking towards the two.

"We were waiting for you in here when we suddenly felt pain in our ribs and then we tried calling you, but you didn't answer then-"

"Calm down Tooru, it's fine. The fourth stage of the bond snapped in place. We felt our ribs hurt and.. I think we got slapped?" Iwaizumi looked at Tobio, wanting an answer.

Tobio sighed, his fight with Hinata replaying in his mind. Tobio sat down on Oikawa's lap, who noticed Tobio sudden change in demeanour, nuzzling into Tobio's hair. Iwaizumi patted Tobio's head.

"Me and Hinata.. had a fight and-"

"Chibi-chan did this to you?! How dare he-"

"No! It's fine, I- I hurt him too, I slammed him into the ground."

"Are you okay?"

Tobio nodded slowly, "We- had a fight about volleyball, the thing that brought us together and I- I'm scared. What if we- we turn out like me and Kindaichi? What if I lose another friend I- I don't-"

Tobio felt a tear fall, "I don't want to be alone again."

OIkawa hushed him, bringing Tobio's face into his chest. "It'll be fine, Tobio."

Tobio nodded slowly, gripping Oikawa's shirt. Oikawa rubbed circles on Tobio's back, while Iwaizumi patted his head softly.

* * *

Tobio woke up to his usual alarm. He was in his bed, tucked in. Searching around, Tobio found a note -which he now knows is Iwaizumi's, because the older man brings a sticky note pad everywhere- on his phone. 

_You fell asleep so we tucked you in. I wanted to say this earlier but my parents want to have you over for dinner tonight. Just text me if you can't come. See you <3_

_-Iwaizumi_

My parents would be there too! Please come o(*°▽°*)o my parents want too meet you toooo!!

I love u (❤´艸｀❤)

-Oikawa 

Tobio blushed at the messages, deciding to think about it first.

He might be home late and miss dinner, he had practice- the gym was in repair.

Hinata might ask for sets- right.

Right, he had nothing.

Tobio sighed again, standing up when- he hissed.

His ribs hurt. Like _hurt._

Tobio looked around, spotting a glass of water and some pain killers, a small note 'just in case'.

_Thanks._

Tobio took the pills, taking a quick shower and got dressed for school.

Tobio had a feeling the day was going to be bad.

* * *

School was boring, empty even. The lack of Hinata coming and annoying him was making Tobio remember the old middle school days, and he'd rather not be stuck in his head at the moment. 

_Maybe papa would know what to do._

At first Tobio wanted to visit _his_ house, but he left the keys at home. He didn't feel like being in the suffocating house alone, so he went to the second bast place, his papa's old school.

His papa would volunteer on the weekends to teach volleyball to the children, but had to stop when his health got worse. That's where Tobio learnt volleyball, along with the small backyard they had.

Sighing, Tobio went up the stairs. He accidentally bumped into a kid, making him cry.

_What am I even doing here? The class is already over._

"Tooru! Show me how to serve!" Tobio didn't think about it much, Tooru was a pretty common name, until-

"Hey! How about you show me some respect first?"

"Kawa-san?"

Oikawa turned from the kid to Tobio. He had a confused look on his face, mixed with a small hint of worry.

"O-ikawa-san, what are you here?"

"I'm watching my nephew."

"Hey!" The kid said, "Are you the Tobio-chan he talks about?"

"Uh- I guess?" Tobio went back to Oikawa. "W-what about the club?"

"We usually have Mondays off, gosh Tobio I thought you'd know by now" Oikawa made an offended look.

"Y-you take days off during the week? What a waste!"

"Resting and skipping are two different things, Tobio. Iwa-chan has drilled that into me, soon enough it's going to be drilled into you. Speaking off.." Oikawa looked at Tobio up and down. "Why are you here, Tobio? SHouldn't you be resting? Your ribs were pretty bruised yesterday.."

"I- uh-"

Oikawa sighed fondly, "I have to go, but see you tonight, ya? Ok!"

"K-kawa-san!!"

"Nope! Stupid! You're stupid! Stupid face!"

_What the- I haven't even said anything yet-_

"Oi-Kawa-san-"

"Nope! Can't hear you! Can't hear a thing!"

Tobio pouted, making twinkly eyes.

"..Why should I help you anyway, you're still my opponent in volleyball and I want to win fair and square."

"Please..."

"..I hate you and your cuteness."

"Tooru! I'm going to tell mom you called someone cute this is rare."

"Don't you dare!"

"Kawa-san-"

"Ok, what do you want, I'm a busy man y'know?"

"Didn't mom force you out the house because you were lazy-ing around?"

"Shut up, Takeru!"

"So, uh, what if you were close to a tournament, and, uh, Zumi-san said he wanted to try an impossible attack and-"

"Hey, if you want to talk to me about something, quit the 'what if' and tell me straight out."

Tobio frowned at that.

"Is..is this about yesterday?"

Tobio nodded slowly, taking a breath, "Hinata said he wants to hit our quick with his own will, even though his eyes have been closed this whole time."

"Oh really? That would be impressive if he could pull it off."

"Don't make it sound so easy! Hinata doesn't have any technique!"

"Do you want my opinion as your soulmate or as your volleyball senpai?"

"Uh- senpai?"

"Have you put any thought into it? Are you giving Chibi-chan the exact sets he wants? Have you even tried to?" 

_No._

If you're thinking the situation as good as it can be, and you're being defensive about it, then you're basically a coward."

Oikawa had a serious expression.

"Don't get the wrong idea, the one who has leadership in an attack isn't you, as much as I hate him right now, it's Chibi-chan."

Oikawa sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "If you can't understand that," Oikawa opened his eyes, staring into Tobio's.

"You're just regressing back to a king."

Tobio flinched.

Oikawa seemed to turn his switch back off, sighing softly. "I know you can do it, Tobio. See you at the dinner yeah? Ok! Bye!!"

"Bye, see you tonight", Takeru echoed.

Tobio stood there, stunned for a moment.

He could do this.

* * *

Coach Ukai had come to him, explaining some sort of falling set. It seemed feasible, and the coach said Hinata was also working on something, so he needed to put in the effort too.

Now, the dinner. Oikawa was already expecting him to go, and his nephew -Takeru was it?- seemed excited to talk more about him to his mother -probably to make fun of Oikawa but still. 

Tobio sighed, relenting. He'd probably have to go either way.

Sending a quick text to Iwaizumi, Tobio laid down on his bed. A ding brought his back to reality.

He expected it to be Iwaizumi, but was pleasantly surprised.

Hikaru: Hey Tobio!

Hikaru: So my gig will be this weekend

Hikaru: Can you be there?

Me: Sorry, Hikaru-senpai

Me: I have training camp...

Hikaru: Awe :((((

Hikaru: I wanted you to come :((((((

Me: I'm sorry..

Hikaru: Nah, it's fine

Hikaru: Don't be so serious Tobio

Hikaru My next one will be in a few months since mom wants me to focus on exams :///

Me: I'll see if I come...

Hikaru: ✪ ω ✪

Hikaru: Maybe you can play too!!

Me: I don't know

Me: I'm not good-

Hikaru: What do you mean?!?!?

Hikaru: I've heard you play when you were younger, you were already at my current level

Me: But

Hikaru: No buts!

Hikaru: You shall play.

Me: We'll see

Hikaru: []~(￣▽￣)~*

Hikaru: Yeahh!

Hikaru: So,

Hikaru: What u doing~

Me: I'm trying to pick an outfit

Hikaru: OoOooh~~ 

Hikaru: For a date?

Me: No

Me: A dinner

Hikaru: ＼（〇_ｏ）/

Hikaru: IT IS A DATE

Me: No!

Me: Why would you even say that????

Hikaru: You're not putting proper punctuation (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ

Me: Shut up.

Me: It's just a dinner.

Hikaru: You can't trick me with your fake punctuation!

Hikaru: Dinner with who~

Hikaru: Is it,, Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai? 

Hikaru: ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )

Me: ...yes?

Hikaru: Ooohhh~~

Hikaru: The plot thickens ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )

Me: How did you know anyway?

Hikaru: Shigeru-kun kept mumbling about how they were shaking with happiness today

Hikaru: I just assumed~

Hikaru: Plus, they were at your house the other day so

Me: ..ok fine

Hikaru: (✿◠‿◠)

Hikaru: So,, dinner? Alone?

Me: No!

Me: Their parents will be there

Hikaru: (/≧▽≦)/

Hikaru: Meeting the parents already I see~

Me: Hikaru-senpai....

Hikaru: Drop the senpai!

Hikaru: We've known each other for a long time!!

Me: Nope.

Me: Oh look at the time I have to water my homework bye

Hikaru: ...what a brilliant excuse

Hikaru: I taught you well.

* * *

Tobio picked out a simple yet formal looking outfit, choosing out of his limited clothes. He settled for a pair of black slack pants, a simple t-shirt and a jacket over it, since one, the scars, and two, it would be cold at night and as much as he uses the excuse that he gets cold easily to wearing long sleeves, he actually _does_ get cold.

A knock rang through the house, and Tobio quickly got up, grabbing his phone and opening the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by his two soulmates.

"Tobio!!" Oikawa went forward to hug him, but Tobio dodged. "Rude" he huffed, but connected their hands nonetheless.

"Shall we go?"

Tobio hummed, and Iwaizumi let them to his -mother's- car. Tobio and Oikawa got in the back, with Iwaizumi driving. They arrived at a decently sized house, the driveway empty. Iwaizumi parked in said driveway, getting out of the car. Oikawa nodded to Tobio, before following Iwaizumi out.

_Take a breath, Tobio. It's fine, just a dinner._

_Hikaru: IT IS A DATE_

_Fuck you, Hikaru-senpai._

Tobio waited as Iwaizumi opened the door.

"Mama? Ibu? We're here!"

"Ah!" A voice rang from the kitchen area, and a lady stepped out. 

"AH! Is this Tobio?' The lady came close, playing with Tobio's cheeks. "Comelnye~ (So cute~)"

_Ok, calm down. What. is. she. saying._

Iwaizumi sighed, "Tobio, this is my ibu, or, mom I guess. She's from Malaysia."

"Nice to meet you er- Iwaizumi-san?"

"Oh- please! Call me Ayu!"

"Uh- thank you for having me over, Ayu-san."

"Ayu-chan! What about meee???" Oikawa whined, making Ayu-san chuckle.

"It's good to see you, Tooru. Your parents haven't arrived yet, we're still getting ready. Emiko's in the kitchen!" The lady said cheerfully, gesturing them to follow.

"Emiko?

"My other mom, uh, my," Iwaizumi lowered his voice, "..mama.."

Tobio saw Iwaizumi's ears redden at the term. You don't really expect someone like Iwaizumi to call his mother 'mama'.

Entering the kitchen area, Tobio saw another woman, slightly taller than Ayu-san.

"Ayuni, are they here yet?" She said, not looking up from the cutting board.

"Yup! Tobio's so cutee" Ayu-san said, grabbing Tobio by the shoulders and puling him to the front.

"Oh- you are as cute as they said!" Emiko went closer to Tobio's ear, "If they ever give you trouble just tell me yeah?"

Tobio nodded slowly, when Oikawa pried him from Emiko's grasp.

"Emiko-chan! Miss me?"

"Tooru-kun."

There was a silence, and Tobio thought there would be a fight, when Emiko-san broke into a cheeky smile.

"It's nice to see you, again. How has Takeru been?"

"He's fine~" Oikawa said, pushing Tobio farther into the house, finding the dining table and making Tobio sit on one of the head chairs.

"My parents are gonna be here soon!" Oikawa said, taking a seat beside Tobio, Iwaizumi sitting on the other side. Tobio nodded, fiddling with his fingers under the table. _Fuck you, Hikaru, now I'm nervous._

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Tobio could distinctly hear Takeru, so he assumed the rest of the voice were Oikawa's parents. Ayu-san -who Tobio now knows is Ayuni- walked over to the door excitedly, coming back with four people.

Takeru, was one of the people, and he excitedly sat next to Iwaizumi -which made Oikawa whine- and went patted the seat next to him. Another lady, slightly younger looking than Oikawa's parents, sat down beside Takeru. Tobio assumed she was Oikawa's sister.

_How do they have such a big table?_

The other two people sat beside Oikawa, Oikawa giving them a bright smile. The table was now set with food, and Ayu and Emiko took their seats, Emiko across from Tobio, on the other side of the table.

"Ok! Let's dig in!" Ayu said, putting her hands together.

"Itadakimasu."

The rest started to eat, but Tobio was hesitant. It.. it looked expensive. And so warm, so very warm. Homemade food from a mother.

"Tobio? Aren't you eating?" Oikawa- or er, Tooru, as there were 5 Oikawas there, whispered.

Tobio shook his head slowly, picking up a piece of meat from his plate. He slowly lifted it onto his mouth, chewing the tender meat. It was delicious. When was the last time Tobio got to eat something that wasn't as simple as boiling or frying? God, it was so good-

"Tobio-kun? Is the food to spicy?" Emiko-san asked.

Tobio looked up to see the table looking at him with worried faces. He briefly wondered why, when he registered the cool feeling of tears on his face. Oh.

Iwaizumi had a hand on Tobio's back, rubbing up and down.

"No- no it's good, delicious. I- uhm, thank you."

Emiko's worried face morphed from worry to an understanding look.

"Well, Tobio-chan," Oikawa's father said. "I'm Tooru's father, Takezou Oikawa, this is my wife Kurusu." Tobio nodded, taking another bite of the meat with some rice.

"I'm Takeru!" Takeru announced loudly. "This is my mom!" He pointed to the woman beside him, _so she is Oikawa's sister._

"Nice to finally meet you, Tobio. I'm Satowa. Tooru has said a _lot_ about you." She broke into a grin, and Tobio has now concluded that the Oikawas have a signature grin.

The adults -and sometimes Takeru- took turns asking Tobio questions, with the occasional groan of embarrassment from both of his soulmates.

It felt nice, being surrounded by warmth. He wishes his own house was like this, instead of the cold and empty shell it is now. 

"So Tobio-kun", Ayu-san asked, "What do your parents do?"

Tobio was expecting a question about his parents, but he didn't really expect them to ask about his parents' job.

What does his mother do for work?

"My papa used to be a high school coach, and uh- I'm not sure what my mother does."

"Used to?" Kurusu-san asked,

"Yeah, he um- died two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"He what- Why didn't you tell us Tobio-chan!" Oikawa squeaked, getting out of his chair and jumping onto Tobio to hug him.

"I don't really like to talk about it...." Tobio mumbled, "I can't really lie to adults."

~~Oikawa~~ Tooru laughed, letting Tobio go and sitting back down.

"Tobio-chan," -Hey, call him Tobio-san!- "Are you a setter too?" Takeru asked, poking his tongue out at ~~Oikawa's~~ Tooru's comment.

"Uh- yes?"

"Cool! Can you teach me how to set?"

"Excuse me! When I volunteer to teach you, you always refuse!"

"Yeah, because you're boring Uncle Tooru. Plus, his father was a coach so he must know what he's doing, unlike you. C'mon!"

Takeru stood up, grabbing Tobio's hand and dragging him to the backyard where a net was set up.

Takeru rambled on, asking Tobio to explain things about setting. Tobio answered, as best as he could at least, but Takeru seemed to understand. Sometime during their session ~~Iwaizumi~~ Hajime and ~~Oikawa~~ Tooru came to watch, chatting in between sets.

It was fun.

He missed having fun like this, even though he and Hinata only had the fight the day before.

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsdeh first of all, writing in Malay is cringeyy- and I only wrote like 4 words dgyefguef. Also, writing the episode "greed" in kags pov is so hard??? it is mainly about Hinata, so like,, gosh- anyway, hope u enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for the first chapter! I’ll try my best to finish it as soon as possible but I have other things to write other than this one. My art acc is @boke.beany if you wanna check that out!


End file.
